Life's little Surprises
by PeaceMaker3593
Summary: Laona faces her toughest challenges in managing Errol's death. She finds out she's expecting, and this mysterious boy just suddenly comes out of plain knowhere! Litterally. Oh... To let you know, there's a lot of fluff. TxOC, JxOc, ExOC, etc.STORY COMPLET
1. What can go wrong, goes wrong

**YAY like, I finally got this up! See, I think I deleted this story and I've just now FINALLY put it back up. I'ma gonna make a lot of updates tonight. Guys, I'd LOVE it if I got reviews for this sequil of "Battle Scars". This'll be like, much better than Battle Scars. I promise you that. lol ANYWAY HERE IT IS.**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One year past, and Haven City has gone unto war once again against the metal heads. I was giving some Freedom League soldiers some instructions, and as they left, I turned around to see that Torn was standing there. He didn't look happy.

"What are you doing?" He asked roughly. "I was telling a couple men to check out section 6 in the city for any holes in the walls. Why?" He crossed his arms, glaring at me.

"You're not in command."

I smirked, and almost laughed. "Well I'm partially in command! I'm not the one running around in that armor." I explained the best I could. "That's not the point, Laona." He grumbled. "Torn, relax." I sighed. That set him off. "Hey! Metal heads are swarming everywhere, KG bots are attacking anything that moves.. What do you expect me to do? Paint a picture!" He snapped loudly.

Everyone paused in the Naughty Ottsil. Almost dead silent. It's rare to see Torn THIS pissed. Jak had a dumbfound look on his face, and Daxter was just looking at me like I was crazy. Ashlin rolled her eyes, crossing her arms.

I put my hands on my hips, "Well sorrrry! Shesh I just wanna help, that's all."

I walked past him, almost in a cat walk fashion. He glared at me, frowning. He looked at everyone that was there. Torn grabbed my arm, and said, "I need to talk to you. In private." He said quietly, dragging me outside. Once the door closed, I snapped, "What."

"What? Is that all you can say? What?"

Jak and Daxter rushed over to the wall, and tried to hear what we were saying. "Not again." Daxter scoffed. This has happened before. It wasn't pretty. Ashlin grabbed his scarf that was around his neck, and pulled him away. She whispered, "Knock it off, you two. Give them some room." Jak looked at Ashlin looking concerned. They stared at eachother for a moment. "I'm a little worried too, I admit it. But don't eavesdrop." She sighed.

"Torn, you have too much power over people's lives. You get all pissed off if someone else does something you usually do."

"Sometimes people screw up when they do my work! That's why I hate it when people do that."

"Have I?"

"Yes."

"When!"

"When you told Daxter to crawl through a few narrow path ways, and he found himself in a room filled with explosives!"

"What happened there?"

"HE F-ING SET THE DAMN THING OFF. That was expensive! Guess who paid for you, and Daxters mistakes! ME."

Jak managed to hear a little, even though he felt like he was being baby sat by Ashlin, glaring at him. "

IT WAS AN ACCIDENT, Torn."

"I don't care."

I put my hands on my hips, showing a little attitude.

"You betta care."

He pointed at me at a close range, practically in my face.

"Don't start with me." He warned lowly.

I gave him a dirty look.

"What if I do? What if I-"

_**SMACK! WHAM!**_

Out of absolute, sudden suprized... Torn slapped me, HARD and I actually flew back to the side, nearly tumbling to the ground. He gritted his teeth angrily. I was holding the sore side of my face, where he hit me.

_WTF! HE DID IT AGAIN. HE HAD THE NERVE TO HIT ME AGAIN._

I was stunned, in a daze after he whacked me. It was more of a hit, then a smack. The place infront of the Naughty Ottsil was dead silent. Slowly, I turned to face him. This time, I was pissed. My hand crept to my dagger on my belt, holding the sheath in one hand, the handle the other. He started to walk away quickly, cursing under his breath angrily. I drew my weapon on my own commander ready to chase after him, until I stopped myself.

_Don't do it. Think of the consequences, Laona. This isn't even like you! Put the dagger away._

Glancing over at my dagger, I put it back in the sheath. Sighing, I held the side of my face where he wacked me. It was red, and you can tell what happened. Looking at the giant logo of Daxter dressed up as a devil, a tear escaped from my eye, and dripped from my face on the ground. I went into the Naughty Ottsil, preparing myself for whatever reaction I got.

I kept my face down, avoiding looking at anybody in the eye. Jak noticed right away. He went up to me and held my hand that was still on my face. I couldn't help but look at him in the eyes. He understood what happened, just by looking at me. "I knew this was gonna happen." He whispered. My eyes were full of pain, and anger. I hugged Jak, and he hugged back lovingly. Suddenly, Count Vegar and a couple KG guards bursted in, interrupting the moment. I let go of Jak, and stood by him quickly. Vegar glared at us angrily and pointed at us.

"You two! Arrest them!"

Ashlin quickly intervened, "HALT. Stand by." She glared at Vegar, "Who made you in command, Vegar? What did they do?" He quickly snapped to Ashlin, "These two are under arrest for multiple crimes all over the city." Bravely, I stepped up, "How can you prove we did anything?" Vegar snapped his finger, and one of the guards gave him some papers. He read them, "Witnesses claim they have seen you guys causing habic, all over the city. AND: Because of you two, the city is in war with the metal heads once again. Several witnesses say you helped Crew in doing so. There's also word that you two poses dangerous measures of dark eco in your blood stream. You thirst blood, and nothing else. Unacceptable!" Jak looked at me, and I looked at him shaking my head.

LIES. All of them. WTF is this old man talking about!

Daxter got scared and grumbled, "I'll be right back, buddy boy. I godda get Pecker." He sprinted out. I glared at him angrily,  
crossing my arms. Ashlin was about to protest, until Vegar said looking at her, "You can't do anything. The council has already made an agreement." Jak tightened, his fists, and gave Vegar a dirty look.

Ashlin growled angrily, and shoved past Vegar out of the Naughty Ottsil. "Arrest them, NOW." Vegar snarreled. As they were coming towards us, I was about ready to attack them until Jak grabbed my wrist. "No. Do that and we'll get even more harsh punishment." He said quietly as they handcuffed us, and we were sent out into the wasteland.

Once we got out there and landed, the latched doors opened and the guards forced us out, and even one pushed hard on Jak making him slightly almost trip over himself.

"By order of the council of Haven city, you two are banished to the waist land, for life." Vegar stated, closing his law book.

"This is a death sentence, Vegar!" Ashlin protested angrily.

I sighed looking down at my hand cuffs.

What the hell happened. What did I do wrong. What did Jak do wrong.

"Your protest was over-ruled. These dark eco freaks are dangerous!"

"Just because Jak has dark powers doesn't' mean I have them, you mother f-ing bitch!" I snapped angrily. I just couldn't take it anymore, I had to say something. It's not fair to just stand here, and just absorb it.

That felt good.

Vegar, Jak, and Ashlin looked at me shocked to hear such language come from my mouth. I looked at them, and blinked. "You better watch what you say girl, or else I'll feed you to the Metal Heads." Jak stepped up, defending me.

"You better not."

"Or you'll do what." Vegar said slyly, glaring at him. Jak's angry expression slowly changed to a defeated frown. "Wroooah!  
Not everyone agrees with-" Pecker said, dropping out of the transporter and suddenly Daxter dropped above him. "This ridiculous decree!" He finished.

Daxter butted in, "Yeah! We want a recount." "So you wish to join him." Vegar grinned, facing them. Both Pecker and Daxter frowned and backed off. "Ugh, well we're not that outraged! Farewell Jak and Laona! Stay out of the sun! Drink lots of water... if you can find it." Pecker quickly said. Daxter whined, "Jak?"

"Go back to the city, Dax." Jak demanded. Ashlin walked up and uncuffed us.

"The city government is too powerful. There's nothing I-"

"We know."

Ashlin put a beckon in Jak's hand. "You two stay alive, do you hear me? That's an order." She stated firmly. "Someone will find you guys. I promise." Ashlin walked off and walked back in the transporter, and it flew off. Dust flew everywhere, and we had to cover our eyes until it cleared. Pecker and Daxter appeared right after the dust cloud, dusting themselves off. I was suprized they followed us. When we eventually started walking, I kept up with Jak instead of straddling behind like Pecker and Daxter were.

"We help save the city and look how they repay us."

I sighed, wiping sweat off my fore head. Jak looked down and shook his head, "Vegar's crazy. There's no reason why you should be here. I don't know how or why he said you did all that."

"I was caught working with you when we did our last mission before this. Remember? I'm guessing that's what caused all this shitty mess."

Jak and I were on a mission to take care of a pack of metal heads wandering around the streets, killing everybody at random. One got Jak and his powers over-controlled him and he transformed right infront of Vegar. I was beating the shit out of the ones attacking Jak, and myself. A few hours went by.

"Do you think we'll ever meet up with everybody else again?" Jak asked quietly.

I smirked, "Of course. Has the sun gotten to you already?"

He looked at me wearily. Jak was dragging his feet, and looked exhausted. I was slightly cooler than Jak, because I had less clothes on. But I was beginning to get lightheaded myself. He was quickly falling behind. I stopped, and waited for him to get up next to me. "Jak?" I said lowly, putting my hand on his shoulder. He closed his eyes and turned his head to my hand frowning.

Oh nice. This is now the cherry to the top of my ice cream of the day.

"This, was your stupid idea!" Pecker snapped. "Only a bird brain could figure this one out!" Daxter ranted. He started to imitate Peckers face with the accent and everything, "Let's go with him! We'll work together!" He stopped his expressions and paused, "You mean we'll DIE together! I can't believe the city hates us. We saved those low lives!" Daxter continued ranting as we moved on slowly. Jak opened his eyes and started having a flash back. After his brief flash back, he starts to tumble to the ground, and I try my hardest to keep him up.

"Jak! Jak answer me." I said concerned with my last ounce of energy. Jak had fallen on top of me, on my lap. "This bird is over cooked." Pecker whined, falling on his face. "Good idea, Jak. Just a tincy little rest.." Daxter said, falling on his face after Pecker. Jak coughed, "The palace" He had another flash back. I was still barely sitting up. The back of his torso was on my lap. I rested my arm on the top of his chest and the other on the side of his face.

"Damn..." I sighed, passing out on top of Jak. Hours later near evening time, three men walked up to us. "Looks like we've got some live ones." The first man said, hitting the side of Jak's chest. He squirmed as I coughed wearily. "Heh. Barely." The man commented. This guy had a gruff voice, and was quite aged. He had purple eyes, and a tough look on his face.

"Here's the beckon we were picking up." He said, squatting towards Jak and taking the beckon. He grabbed the chest ring on Jak. "Who gave you this?" He unnecessarily asked. Obviously in the state Jak was in, he didn't answer. The man dropped Jak harshly and stood up. "Take them with us. Lets move! I smell a storm coming." The man said as the sand twisted and turned over the wasteland.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

o.O some beginning of this story, eh? Well anywayz R&R plzzz

thanx love ya 33


	2. Newcomers

**SECOND FREAKIN' CHAPTER UP:-D**

**Enjoy, and review plzzz**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in Haven city, Torn was at the Naughty Ottsil fixing up some things and doing some paper work at the same time. It was stressing him out because he was thinking of several things at the same time it was almost too much for him. Ashlin walked in on him with his work. Torn paused to look at her, and go back to his work.

"Something you need, Ashlin?" He mumbled, staking papers at the bar table. She shook her head frowning, "I'm just a little disappointed in the justice system right now. We've lost 2 good soldiers, Torn." Ashlin sighed. Torn stopped again looking down.

"I'd say one." He sighed slowly. A moment of silence had sunk into the room.

"Why did you hit her?" Ashlin asked, crossing her arms. Torn glared at her, "She doesn't know when to shut that bitchy rebellious mouth of hers." "That gives you no right. I'm disappointed in you, that you hit a woman. It's not like you to do something like that." She sighed quietly. Torn stood up, scratching the back of his head.

He turned his head away from Ashlin. She walked up to him and slammed her hands loudly on the table up close to him. "Don't you have any respect?" Torn stood up glaring at Ashlin.

"I do have respect! Can't you see that I'm busy!"

"You're not always like this when you're busy, and I know that for a fact. Something is bothering you." Ashlin protested, looking straight at him. They paused, and the tension grew in the room every second. Ashlin sighed slowly. He was about to protest, but to Torn's surprise she kissed him lovingly on the lips, and touching the side of his head with her hand softly. His eyes widened in total surprise but eventually closed them. Torn eventually relaxed. After Ashlin broke the kiss slowly, Torn had a dumbfounded look on his face.  
She grinned and cat walked out of there. He touched his lips for a moment with his fingers, and put his hand down. His heart raced the rest of the day as he slowed down with his work.

Back with Jak and I stuck in the wasteland; we were taken into this new city. I was on my back on this stone. I grumbled as I got up to see my surroundings. It had a natural, rocky forest feeling.

_What the... Where the hell are we..?_

I turned to look at Jak, and Daxter was in the water next to the stone I was laying on. "Ahhh... I love water. Oh yes.. Desert bad." He said. Jak was sitting on a stone, and his feet was in the water. His hair was cut in the back, and the sleeves of his blue tunic was torn off.

"Jak, look at what they did to your hair." I said softly.

He reached to the back of his head, "I know." He sighed. Jak looked at me as I stood up and jumped from my stone to the bigger one Jak was on. I sat next to him putting my feet in the water.

"Look at you!" He smirked, holding the back of my hair. My hair was in one tight braid from my head to the middle part of my back. My abdomen was also covered by a black covering of cloth, and tied at the back. "Come back from the dead, have you? I was ready to have my monks pray for you." That gruff sounded man said, walking in. We all reared our attention towards him. "I am Damas, king of Spargus."

"Spargus? Wait.. Nobody lives outside Haven's walls." Jak commented. "Ah yes, we are the forgotten ones. Thrown out, and left to die. Just as you were." Damas commented. I didn't pay much attention since I was so tired. Sleepy, I just for some reason leaned up next to Jak. We had done a few missions, including killing some wastelanders in the arena. It was a breeze for Jak. For me, it took about 5 minutes longer.

After we both completed the challenges, we did even more stuff. This big guy named Kleiver challenged Jak at a race. If Jak won, he got a vehicle. If Kleiver won, he got Daxter. Of course I couldn't race, so I watched. After Jak won, Kleiver said over his little TV like intercom, "Aaagh! You win, skimmer. You have that little vehicle of yours as long as you live. I wonder how long that'll take."

I met Jak over inside the parking zone for all the vehicles. "I watched you out there on that race. You never change." I smirked, crossing my arms. Jak grinned, "You've got that right." "Hey Jak.." Daxter started off as Jak leaped out of the car. " Do me a favor and don't ever bet me on anything again. Had me worried there for a second." He said sounding uneasy.

I laughed walking up to them looking at Daxter, "What is there to be worried about? Jak has gone through races you couldn't race. Hell, he's kicked ass on the track in Haven."

Jak started to blush smiling, and Daxter rolled his eyes, "Easy for you to say." He grumbled. I noticed Jak's blushing, and I was thinking if I over did it on the compliments.

_Why am I doing this? Why am I saying all this about Jak for? Maybe subconsciously I- NO. Impossible. Pshh I'd stop myself if I did. Or.. Would I..._

We walked into the city. The sky darkened, signaling the start of night time. "It's getting dark." Jak commented, looking up at the sky. "No duh." Daxter grumbled. "We need to find a place to stay for the night. It's going to be a long, agonizing day tomorrow." I sighed, scratching the back of my head. Jak nodded. Daxter shook his head, "No! We don't need a place to rest! I don't like this place already." He sounded panicky.

"Daxter. Enough with the drama. We're going to find a small empty house to stay for the night." Jak said beginning to sound irritable. I searched for one looking through random windows. When I found one, I waved my hand, "Jackpot." I said grinning, opening the door.

Jak walked up the stairs and into the little home. I looked around seeing any sign of anyone living there like personal items, food, pets.  
Nothing. Jak closed the door and looked at the bare surroundings. Stone walls on each side of the room. A few chairs, and a small kitchen on one corner. There was a hallway linking off to only one room, which was the bedroom.

"That Damas guy seems to have room service around here. Nobody lives here." I said sounding off from the bedroom. There was just a queen sized bed and that was about it. No door or anything, either which was annoying. I like privacy.

Jak walked into the bedroom following me. "It'll do perfectly." He sighed, sitting on the bed. "What. All three of us are going to sleep on one bed!" Daxter protested. "It's big enough for several people, Daxter. You don't have much of a choice unless you want to sleep on a cold hard stone floor and nothing else the rest of the night." Jak explained. Daxter sighed and leaped off of Jak's shoulder and walked out of the room.

"I'll be right back." He said. To our surprise, he left the house entirely! That came to Jak's attention and he ran out for him, opening the door seeing him leaving.

"HEY. Where the hell are you going?"

"I'm gonna get some fruit. I can't go to sleep without something to eat."

Daxter stopped and looked up at Jak, "You guys want anything?" Jak joked sarcastically, "Do you think they have new lives in stalk?" Daxter grinned shaking his head walking off. I was still in the bedroom, laying down resting my head. For a moment I think I fell asleep because Jak had probably come back into the room and laid down next to me, because I didn't remember him coming back in. My eyes were closed, and I had my arms crossed the whole time.

Jak laid on his side, looking at me, studying my face. I sensed he was there, and I opened one eye slightly seeing him eyeing me. I grinned weakly, "What." Jak blinked, blushing and turned his head away positioning himself to lay on his back. "Nothing. I'm just cold." He said quietly. I sighed and turned over on my belly and wrapped my arm across his chest slowly.

"Happy now?" I laughed, resting my head on his pillow between his shoulder and his head. He smirked rolling his eyes, "Yeah. Much better." Jak wrapped one arm around me so I could get closer. We snuggled a little. I rubbed his bare arm slowly until he fell asleep. I fell asleep at one point or another as I did so.

Daxter came in finishing off his fruit and closed the door. "Jak, Laona, I'm back." He greeted. Nobody said anything because we were fast asleep. Daxter blinked in the living room.

"You guys MUST be tired if you ignore orange lightning!" Daxter turned towards the hall way and went down it to reach the bedroom. To his surprise he saw us all snuggled together. Daxter grumbled frustratedly, "Jak why is it that you take all the women with you." He smirked and walked out, "I'll give you guys a little privacy." Daxter leaped on a wooden chair in the living room and slept there for the remainder of the night.


	3. Getting a little closer

**This is where just a little fluff starts. hahah reviews plzz this is all I'm updating for a lil bit.**

When the sun rose, Jak woke up first. Unfortunately the little house only has one window letting in light so it was still dark in the room. He traveled his eyes towards me. Our faces were so close, he could feel the soothing warmth of my breath. I was on my side, with my arm on his chest holding onto the chest ring he had on the upper middle part. Slowly he reached out for my hand and held it. He had another flash back about me giving him a gun upgrade and Torn starting to bark orders at the Naughty Ottsil. It was almost exactly right after we were arrested and banned to the wasteland:

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was sitting at the bar table working on a new gun upgrade when Jak and Daxter walked in to pick it up. "Hey." Jak greeted casually. I waved not looking, still concentrating on the last details of his weapon. It snapped into place on its own, and I held it up, turning towards Jak and Daxter.

"Here you go boys. A peace maker extension." I said cheerfully, giving it to Jak as he took out his multi gun. "Thanks, Laona." He grinned, upgrading his powerful weapon and putting it away. Torn walked in the building, and went straight for the circular unit in the middle of the room. He looked very frustrated.

"Keep your eyes out for blast bots. Word on the street says that some are brewing down at that factory. I don't want you messing up this time. That one time down at the sewers is not acceptable." He stated, glaring at Jak. He was not in the mood for jokes.

"No dip! Little blast bots are everywhere these days!" Daxter added in.

"Shut your little furry mouth." Torn barked. I sighed, putting away the tools I used to assemble the gun upgrade with. Just what I was trying to avoid from Torn's bad mood, he started to go off on me. I winced when he said, " _AND_ Laona, please try to do not come across metal heads in the street looking for a fight. You waste energy that way." I blinked.

_What the.._

I gave him a bad look, "Metal Heads get agitated just only even when some innocent soul walks by. Don't put all the blame on me! You're just saying that because you're in a bad mood."

He snarled, "Who are you to judge!" Jak and Daxter were caught between our fight, so they couldn't do anything until we stopped.

"Just look at you!"

I raised my arms, and lowering them again walking towards him, keeping my eyes locked onto him. "You parade out of nowhere and start barking orders!"

"That's because we have a war to fight. It's not the time to goof off."

That really got me mad. I snapped, "I am not goofing off! You don't know a damn what you're saying!" He glared at me, "Ok, I'll rephrase that for you. You're being disrespectful to your commanding officer." We were less than a foot away from each other when I moved forward, "You are not the only person here running this show!" I protested. Jak and Daxter looked at each other dumbfounded witnessing all of this.

We paused. I started to change subject avoiding eye contact crossing my arms, " I'm beginning to regret joining the underground because of you now. I'm beginning to regret breaking up with Erol. You're nothing but a-" I got interrupted by a surprising hard painful smack to the side of my face from Torn's hand. The blow almost knocked the wind out of me as I had turned the other way in utter surprise. He snarled, "Shut the f-k up before you say something you'll regret saying."

I didn't move an inch because I was so shocked from his actions. Jak glared at Torn when he stormed out of the room. I didn't even move after he left. Daxter frowned looking sorry for me. Jak stepped closer to me reaching out towards me. Daxter hopped off of his shoulder. Jak had a sorrowful look on his face. "Laona?" He asked softly. I had drawn my arms down and had a devastated look on my face looking down. I couldn't help it, and clung to Jak nearly crying. He froze out of utter surprise, and slowly hugged back. Jak sighed and closed his eyes.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later on that day, we met Seem and a few other monks investigating a dark precursor satellite. "Hey! What are you workin' on monk boy?" Daxter asked curiously as we got over there. "It is none of your concern animal." She said with an emotionless tone in her voice. "Look coloring book, don't push it." He went on, hopping off Jak's shoulder.

I put my hands on my hips looking at the thing. "Hey! This isn't any of the precursor stuff we've seen." "This precursor is an abomination. I sent my monks up to the mountain. But they've never returned." Seem said. We talked a little more until she got into Jak's face about his dark powers, which upset him. "Don't tell me about dark powers." He said boldly glaring at her. "I want to find out what this is." Jak said as he waved his hand toward the thing.

A stream of dark eco jolted out of his hand and onto the dark precursor. With surprise he held onto his hand for security. I looked at the thing.

_What the hell..._

"Stand back." He stated, going up to the thing, cracking the code. I watched distantly as Daxter leaped on my shoulder getting in on the action. Once he cracked it, a dark precursor stone appeared, and Daxter congratulated, "You cracked it Jak!" He smirked. "Don't touch it! Dark eco." Seem warned Jak.

Jak took it anyway knowing it wouldn't bother him. Seem for once had an expression on his face, of utter surprise. "You're impressed now! Mind his own preps." Daxter taunted clapping his hands.

Writing started to flash before us on the dark precursor after Jak took the stone. "It speaks an ancient dialect. Something about me claiming this unfinished world." Seem started going off, studying it. "Wait, that looks like writing from-" Jak started to say until all of a sudden the precursor stone activated and flew up in the air. In sudden fear I clung to Jak, and he held me close. The precursor stone exploded in mid air.

"Not even you can save us from this, 'hero'!" Seem said, glaring at us. I closed my eyes and leaned my head on Jak's shoulder. "Heros that wish to save the world cannot when they lack to save themselves." She ranted.

"You and your friends are not welcome here."

I let go of Jak, but still had my arm around his waist. He had his arm around mine. "Lets go." He said quietly. Daxter leaped back on Jak's shoulder as we walked off. A few days passed and we were challenged at the battle arena again. Once we reached the arena, my eyes widened.

"Oh shit." I said with my jaw dropped. There were narrow square walkways, and marauders running around the place. Jak insured smirking, "Relax. This'll be easy." I looked at him, then at Damas. He patiently waited for us to drop down in there. I guess both of us were supposed to go down there at the same time. We both got down there and started attacking. Jak and I went the opposite way of each other. To save amo, I often killed off the marauders on my side with the butt of my gun. The only time I shot at them was when they shot at me.

As I was running around, killing marauders, Jak was in the middle having problems. I stopped, and loaded my gun. I aimed, shooting a few of the most trouble some marauders, running towards Jak. He grinned, nodding his head in thanks. We were back to back, attacking marauders and flicking them off one by one. Jak spotted one hiding under an amo box, and ran toward that one. I wacked a marauder back side the head, and pushing him in the lava.

"Easy as ABC, 123, Do re me." I smirked, loading my gun until one shot at me several times, and struck my left shoulder blade and my left hand. I yelped in pain, nearly falling into the lava until I caught myself. Angrily with my good arm, I shot that one with my multi armed gun. Jak had killed off most of them. I was bleeding almost uncontrollably on my back. Seeing no more marauders around, I put away my gun and started running towards Jak stalking up on the last marauder.

As he was about to shoot, he stopped himself as well as the marauder, which wasn't one at all! "Sig!" Daxter went. "Jak? Daxter? Laona?" Sig went. "What are you doing here?" Jak asked. "Holding my scittles."

Jak put down his weapon, "Woh Sig. I'm not going to fight you!"

"We have to or he'll shoot us both!" Sig warned. He put up his weapon aiming at Jak, "Nothing personal. Sorry." Jak and Daxter flinched, but Sig fortunately didn't have the heart to kill them. He dropped the weapon as I finally got to them with a trail of blood behind me. Damas got angry, "BLASTFORME. One must destroy the other. Or suffer even more pain." We all looked at him. Sig grumbled, "I just know I'm gonna regret this." Damas stood up pointing at us, "Seize them!"

Damas ignored the fact that I was half bleeding to death as we faced him at his throne. Jak for the other hand was very concerned. He stayed very close by with me. Damas ranted on at us, and made a rare acception. But we had to kill some metal heads out in the wasteland as punishment. "Damas, if it's ok with you, will you give an hour of preparation for the search and kill mission?" Jak asked taking a risk. Damas looked at me and finally noticed that I was injured from the battle arena.

In understanding he grinned weakly and nodded, "Two hours."

We blinked in surprise. Jak needed all the time given, so he didn't say any more other than a thank you. I had stopped bleeding, but the wounds were still open We went to the small home we stayed at the night before. "

I need to get to the market to see if they have any healing herbs or bandages." Daxter stated.

"I thought I was always the errand boy." Jak gawked sarcastically. "Hey we're in this together." Daxter smirked, walking out of the house. Once again we were alone. We moved to the bedroom so I could sit on the bed. My shoulder blade was the most painful. Jak sat next to me and said, "Let me see your hand." I slowly gave him my hand, and he carefully took my damaged fingerless navy blue hand glove off and looked at the injury. The bullet went right through my hand. He frowned, and tore a piece of cloth from a rag and wrapped it around my hand. He looked at my back side, seeing the blood stains and the hole from the bullet.

He blinked, and looked at me. I blushed, "What."

"We have to heal these wounds Laona. It'll be impossible to do so with your shirt on."

I closed my eyes bowing my head down, "I knew you were going to say that." I said slowly. He blushed, and cleared his throat. "I'll let you help me, Jak. It's ok" I said a few moments later. It was an awkward moment for the both of us. Hesitantly, he slowly helped me take my first shirt off, which was my red tunic one with the yellow sleeves. Under that one was a black cotton tank top. We only took it off partially by keeping it up against my chest (of corse). He looked at the wound. My bone was hard enough that the bullet didn't go in all the way. It was just sitting there half imbedded in my back.

"Damn, Laona." He sighed as Daxter came in with a first aid kit. He saw me nearly shirtless, and grinned, "Well well! What's going on here?" Jak blinked looking anxious, "N-nothing! We're just-" He stuttered innocently. I blushed, looking down smirking weakly. Daxter interrupted, "I'm just joking with you." Daxter said.

Jak sighed, "What do you got." Daxter hopped up on the bed with the first aid kid and opened it on my lap. "Spray on antibiotics, antibiotic cream, some bandages, band aids, and stitches." "

This is gonna sting." I grumbled.

"No kiddin'." Jak shrugged, taking off his gloves and arm protectors. "I can easily take out the bullet, Laona. But it's gonna hurt." He warned. "Jak. I'm ready to take on the world." I grinned. He nodded and grasped onto the bullet and started tugging.

Obviously, we found out that it hit bone, but didn't shatter. He tugged it out with a firm pull, and blood started leaking. "Quick, Dax give me some bandages." He said anxiously.

Daxter quickly gave him the bandages, and closed the wound. Jak fixed it the best he could. Quite frankly, he did a good job! We actually finished the job within just half an hour. Jak and Daxter had an hour and a half before they had to go on with their search and kill mission. I think Damas felt that Jak had to care for me because of my condition. Whatever the reason, I was thankful for every minute of it.


	4. The War Factory

**YAY! Update. lol I'm updating in the MORNING this time. It's like, 'bout 9:30. I'm missing school to do THIS lol I care about this then school. : Parents concern: NAW jus' joking. I have a dentist appointment in a half hour and I wanted to add in a couple more chapters. You don't know how many times I fix, edit, go over... Bein' an 8th grader I have to make sure it's the best I can do.**

**SHOUT OUTS:**

**AJMS- Love ur stories! lol thanks for reading mine. :-D**

**Carmen- Wazzup! Yeah. I'll update on fanart-central. I'll either draw a pic of Mike, or Erol. I got an evil idea for HIM. heheh.**

**HERE'S THE CHAPTER:**

Jak and I did some missions together, and this time I didn't get hurt. Eventually, we made our ways into the city, and met up with Torn. I never spoke a word, never even made eye contact. I was simply too descusted with him at the time, because of his brutal actions.  
After a few other missions and stuff, we were assigned to destroy dark eco things in this metal head invested ground that smelled of rotten cabbages and something else I didn't want to know.

One by one, Jak climbed up, and flew around the place destroying the dark eco things I don't know what it's called. At the end on the last one, dark eco shot up out of nowhere and penetrated through him. Agony and pain tortured Jak's veins sounding like he had a bad stomach ache. I was a few feet behind him when he transformed into his dark side. Apparently he got some dark eco powers with his fists Jak blasted the wall infront of us with his eco powers. He still stayed his form, and glanced over at me.

Ready to transform back to normal, a metal head pounced on him, which angered him, attacking the metal head. Daxter was thrown against a wall, and passed out.

"Daxter!" I cried.

_ SHIT. This isn't gonna come out very pretty!_

I got my attention back on Jak when he was fighting more metal heads. I took out my gun and blasted the rest. He was still in his dark form, and was still hungry for blood. My heart started racing in fear. Not in fear for Jak, but in fear for my own safety and his. "

Jak! I know you're in there behind that monster that's taken over you! Follow my voice, Jak!" I yelled out, trying to get to the man I knew in that creature.

Dark Jak snarreled, glaring at me. My body started to tremble as he started to slowly come after me. Suddenly, he sprinted in attempt to kill me, and I started to run backwards until I ran into a wall.

_I godda get his attention!_

As Dark Jak jumped at me snarreling, I launched quickly, grabbing his wrists. Gravity pulled him closer, naturally, and my lips pressed on his. I kissed Jak deeply as he abruptly halted in shock with a stunned stare, turning normal again slowly. He closed his eyes and kissed back. Awkwardly, I looked at him funny when he wouldn't quit smooching on me. I let go, and pushed him away. He looked at me with a dumbly. I blushed, and scratched the back of my head looking away.

"I.. Had to do something to catch your attention."

"Is there a hold up, Jak?"

Torn's voice suddenly popped up out of the TV-like communicator thingy. "Not at all. Why do you ask?" Jak said casually as I backed off slowly. "Its taking you a little long for you to meet back up with us." Torn explained boredly. Jak looked at me and smiled, "I just had to go to the bathroom. Laona and I are on our way."

"I need you guys to go up to the war factory, and find a way to destroy it. You may even find who's in charge of this mess."

Torn said roughly as Jak's communicator went back into his pouch. I sighed, and put my hands on my waist looking down. Jak did all the work, destroying the security devices and getting into the factory.

_Time to work._

We made our way through, and then found ourselves in a giant circular room. The way out was blocked.

_It's a trap._

"I don't have a good feeling about this." I said under my breath. Daxter looked uneasy, seeing that it was too quiet. Jak said sharply, "Stay alert." He glanced over to the trans pad. It was guarded by jots of electricity flowing around it. Suddenly, Erol appeared above us. I looked up at him, and quickly looked down feeling guilty, not daring to look at him. His body was completely different.  
Only half of his face survived, along with his right hand, and even that part was scarred. His body looked half KG Bot, half dark precursor.

In other words, it was robotic. "I've made some new friends, wanting to help me conquer this puny little planet!" He snapped. Jak glared at him, "You're talking to the dark makers?" He glanced over at me, seeing that I didn't look very comfortable. I was standing distant away from everyone.

"Toughen up, Laona. Show some back bone. Can't face your problems? It's not like you to back down on your apponent." He teased slyly.

That irritated Jak, and he walked infront of me, in a way of sort of protecting me from him. "Stay away from her!" Erol cocked his eyebrow.

"Oh?"

"Shut your yap, robo butt!" Daxter snapped, joining in with Jak. I sighed shaking my head. "I've been given the opportunity to wield a power so great the precursors cannot even control! Don't fret. You won't be able to see what I turn this little planet into. Maybe a rock, or a floating puddle of slag.. OR NOTHING AT ALL! Complete oblivion! So hard to choose." He frantically explained, with a bunch of devious annoying moves.

"I won't let you do this!" Jak barked, waving out his arms accepting a challenge, ready for what he has for him.

For some reason, Erol had one of his bots quickly sweep me up and carry me to him. I was completely calm, and didn't say a word. Jak was real suprized, almost stunned, seeing that I wasn't struggling. I stumbled, landing on the ledge next to where Erol was standing. The battle began, between Jak, and Erol's KG bots and dark precursors. All I did was watch blankly, feeling sorry for myself. I looked at Erol, who seemed to enjoy this.

"Isn't there anything in this world you conciter worth saving?" I begged quietly, out of knowhere. Then he shot some missles at Jak, but sadly for him, he missed. Erol gritted his teeth. I blinked, "Hello?" He looked down at me, and frowned.

"What is there. A cold, harsh, unloved, miserable life? A world that only gives pain? I don't think it deserves a chance." He said lowly.

_Oh wow, half of his cyber brain really got a screw loose!_

I grabbed his right arm, and pulled him down to where he literally down next to me. He glared at me. I said in his ear, "You're not unloved, Erol. You shouldn't be miserable because the world doesn't just give pain. It also gives life and joy. I know that deep down, the Erol I know, wouldn't destroy something so precious. For example, your love of racing. What about that...?"

_WTF did I jus' say that?_

He frowned, and with his left arm, shot some more missles at Jak and failed to hit him, again. We were far back enough to where at Jak's point of view, he couldn't see us. He grabbed my waist, pulling me closer to his side, standing up at his normal height.

"DIE eco freak!" He snarreled, shooting more missles.

"Erol stop!" I cried.

He ignored me, shooting more at Jak. "Shit man! When will this guy quit!" Daxter wailed. "I don't know, but he's really pissing me off." Jak grumbled, knocking out a dark precursor. Erol whispered in my ear slyly, "Once I destroy this planet, I'll spare you and we can move on to a different planet."

I backed away.

"No matter how much I love, and care about you, Erol, I'm not going to be involved in your destruction."

He grabbed me, "I'll make you then." Erol whaled. Out of knowhere, Jak shot an explosive at US. I screamed when it exploded, and to my suprise, Erol saved me from the blast.

"What the f-k!" I complained.

This continued on for about 5 minutes, until Erol got hit again for the 4th time in the row. He was slouching trying to catch his breath, holding onto his shoulder of his left arm. He looked PISSED. The last mini-bomb stopped infront of us, and I sprinted, full speed once it exploded.

Erol was blown onto a wall, and I nearly fell off the high ledge. I was dangling only by my arms. Jak rushed over towards me, avoiding falling into the new holes in the ground, due to the destruction. He raised up his hands and said, "Jump! I'll catch you!" Erol fell onto the ground as I jumped into Jak's arms.

A light eco crystal fell of him, as he was heading towards the exit. Jak was holding me bridal style. I smirked, closing my eyes, as he grinned. Jak finally noticed Erol was getting close to the only get away, and he let go of me. We started chasing him until he disappeared in the portal.

"Damn! He got a way." Jak mumbled. Suddenly, something nearly hit us from above. "Jak! The sky is falling!" Daxter panicked. We ran towards the exit, and Jak bent over quickly and took the light eco crystal on the way out.

**OOhhhhhh! lol I bet AJMS is happy now. I got Erol in here! The ending was a lil bit corny but oh well. I did my best. I'm gonna update again very soon. Prolly in 10 min, prolly after school. Depends if I finished fixing the other chapter... lol**


	5. The dream and the crystal

**Ok yeah... FLUFF. A LOT OF FLUFF in this chapter. lol**

I found myself near a dark alley. I quickly stopped, hearing something coming from down the alley. The sound was a large door sliding open, and something walking out. It sounded like a giant KG bot, but I couldn't tell. Slowly, I took out my Reflex Blaster Gun, and held it out, ready to attack anything in there.

"Who's there?" I stated with no fear in my voice. The only thing I heard was the sounds of the thing moving back there. It was something robotic, I can tell you that much. Slowly, I walked into the alley, and once I saw a part of metal, I pulled the trigger but missed by an inch, which startled whatever it was.

"HEY." He barked.

I stopped, stunned that it was a person. He looked at me, about as stunned as I was, even though I couldn't see him. "Laona?" He said quietly. I blinked, "How do you know my name?" I put my weapon down.

_That voice sounds familiar... Could it be? No. Can't be._

The man didn't take his eyes off me one second. After a few moments, he sighed and looked down, "Don't be oh so suprized at what you're about to see."

The man walked into the moonlight. It was Erol. His whole entire body was robotic, except for his left hand and mostly half of his face and hair. I stared at him in dis-belief. I took one step closer keeping my eyes on him. Then another step. Once I got close enough to him, I placed my hand on his existing cheek. My eyes watered up.

"Erol. What happened? How'd you..." I whispered, and couldn't say no more.

He frowned, and with his natural hand, he gently pulled me closer and squatted a foot or so. "Dark eco has many alterations. Each exposure varies from person to person." He said quietly. "I missed you." I admitted, hugging his cold robotic torso. I didn't care that he was made out of mostly precursor technology. It was the man trapped in that strange new body I was hugging.

A tear drove down my face as I looked at him again at a close range. His biological hand on my cheek made my head close to his. "Don't cry. I live. That's all what matters." He said lowly, causing his techno voice even more robotic sounding. At one point or another, I couldn't recadnize his voice. I sighed, and put my hand on his robotic side of his face.

It was cool, smooth, and a little flexible due to the fact they were playing as artificial muscles. I closed my eyes. "Why'd you do have to have that harsh accident." I whispered. He knew what I was talking about. It was when he was racing against Jak on the final championship race, when the precursor stone was in jeopardy. "I was foolish. That's why. When I'm just furious, I don't think clearly."

_That's obvious._

He said quietly, almost a faint whisper. I sighed, and put my forehead on his, biological flesh. He squatted a few inches lower to where we were about level. Erol closed his eyes, and gave me a light kiss. I pulled him closer, just a little. I kissed him, stringing my fingers through his hair.

"...Commander, your flight is ready." Someone said from behind us. He broke the kiss as he looked up, glaring at whoever was there. It was a Krimson Guard. I turned away, facing Erol again. He closed his eyes, and turned his head down, facing the wall.

"I have to go." He said, standing up tall to his 7 foot stand. I looked up to him, with an innocent pleading expression. He looked down at me, and frowned. The Krimson Guard started walking off. He squatted down again, so we could be level. He whispered close to me, "Laona. Don't ever bring up ever that we've met. Tell no one." Those words were shattering. A tear escaped from my eyes and I gave him a long deep kiss. He drew away quickly.

"I'm off to new ideas, big ones."

"Like what?" I asked quietly.

He frowned, and looked blankly at the wall beside him. "If I told you, you wouldn't approve of it. If I know you as much as I do, believe me. You don't want to know." He grumbled. I raised my eyebrow, crossing my arms looking into his eyes as he opened them up again. Erol sighed, and slouched down again, whispering in my ear, "Lets just say, the world is coming to an end." I blinked, and bobbed my head down.

I woke up with a small sweat, sitting myself up staring blankly into darkness. What I had drempt was something that had actually happened, a little before the war broke out on the second attack of the Metal Heads. Early morning light was seeping from my window blinds, and onto the floor creating rectangular and square patterns.

The room was silent, other then the hum of machines working around my apartment. With a big sigh, I stood myself up with my eyes still closed with my dark brown hair in my face. I was in black silky polyester night clothes that Erol once gave me when he was still the KG Commander. Yawning, I wondered about that dream. I guessed the reason why I had that dream was because of what happened at the war factory. Suddenly, I heard a voice yelping on my communicator on my uniform sitting on the table next to my bed.

"Laona, come in! Laona, come in! Do you read me?" Torn demanded.

I sighed, and reached for it from my pocket.

"What." I barked with low patience with high irratability.

"Emergency meeting on the south side of the city. Get here ASAP."

"Yes, Torn." I murmured, putting my communicator back into my pocket. I changed into my uniform, and got out as soon as I could.  
During the meeting, Jak and Daxter had to take care of an assault. I stayed back, and helped with stabilizing the system. Torn fiddled with the buttons, trying to see if he could get a view of the city. Ashlin was running around the place, switching things on and off,  
moving things around. I worked with the supply of gun amo, making sure he got what he needed. Keira really did nothing but talk to his father, Samos. She was just worried. Straight out worried. I rolled my eyes, noticing her concern.

_What a baby._

I went to the communicator base where Torn was at, seeing he was struggling. He's doing it all wrong! Torn cursed under his breath quietly. With a big sigh, I took over and pressed the green button right infront of him. A hologram of Jak including his location in the city suddenly popped up in the middle. He stared at it, dumbfounded with his mouth open.

"You make it harder than it is, Torn." I said, walking past him slowly waiting for him to say something. He watched me quietly walking over to the other side, and use the touchable computer screen casually.

"Laona." He said quietly with sorrowful eyes. I hesitated, but I looked up at him, into his eyes with my head still bobbed down.

"I'm-"

"It's ok."

I already knew what he was saying. "I forgive you for hitting me." I said quietly. He looked down, "Both times." Torn said lowly. I smiled weakly, as Jak and Daxter came back. A little ruffled up with a few scratches, but perfectly fine. He healed himself with light eco as he walked up.

"We kicked them in the nuts! And bolts.." Daxter acknowledged proudly. Jak smirked, shaking his head as his companion leaped off his shoulder and onto mine.

"What's up, Brady?" He said, with his arm supported on my head. I raised my eyebrow, looking up at him. "Excuse me?"

"Brady! Your hair is in a tight braid down to the middle of your back!"

"I know that." I said to him as if he was dumb. Jak budded in, "It's just a nick name because of your hair." I smirked, and whispered into Daxters ear, "Don't victimize me calling me Brady. If you wanna victimize someone, just stay with 'Tattooed Wonder' on Torn, ok? It's not a suggestion though."

Torn rolled his eyes, hearing what I said because he was RIGHT behind us. Both me and Daxter looked at him. I grinned, scratching my head. Daxters ears fell down to the back of his head as he laughed slowly. Torn walked away slowly, and continued with his work.

"Hey, Laona can I talk to you for a second?" Jak asked quietly. I nodded, and Daxter grinned. He sighed, looking serious at Daxter.

"Alone."

Daxter frowned, getting the picture. He leaped off my shoulder, and scrambled over to Onin and Pecker, that were looking at the big computer screen. Jak set me aside, away from everybody. He reached out into his pocket getting something, and held it in his hand, hiding what it was. I guessed it was small, because he could hold it in one hand. Gently, he grabbed my hand, and put what he had in his, onto my palm, and cupped my fingers so I could hold it. He took my other hand and cupped it on the one holding whatever it was he gave me.

He cupped his hands over mine, looking into my eyes. "What is it?" I said softly. He grinned weakly. "It's something I want you to have for as long as you live." He let go of my hands, and let me see what it was. It was a crystal, on a leather string. A necklace. The crystal was no more bigger than my thumb. It was a unique stone that put me in awe. The color actually shifted around from white and deep purple, and both colided and swirved around inside.

"It's a stone Samos gave me. The colors moving in there, are actually both small amounts of light and dark eco. I already have one, so I want to give it to you." He said softly. I looked up at him, smiling gently.

"Thanks."

"Samos tells me that when you're in trouble, the eco turns the crystal blood red. If you get in trouble, don't worry. I'll be there, because mine will turn red. It's sort of also a mood necklace." He said, taking the necklace from my palm, holding the tips of the leather string, offering to put it on for me.

_Like a mood ring._

I understood what he was saying, and I turned my back from him. He wrapped his arms above my shoulders, with the necklace, letting it land on the middle of my chest. He moved it foreward as he tied the string together. My heart fluttered, and the necklace turned purple when I didn't notice it. I turned back to face him. He looked down at the crystal, seeing how it looked and noticed it was purple. He grinned, knowing what purple represented.

The color purple represents love. But I didn't know that, because nobody ever told me what certain colors ment. "What?" I asked, seeing that he was beginning to blush. "Nothing." He lied. "It just really suits you, that's all." Torn noticed how close we were to eachother, and he simply sighed, looking back down at his work. Ashlin walked up to Torn, cat walk style, and leaned on the communicating center.

"They look so cute together." She said softly, looking at us. "Yeah?" He sighed roughly, typing codes on the computer. "I'm glad you broke up with her. You two weren't right for eachother." She commented, looking at him. "True." He shrugged. Keira watched us, looking practicly furious. Gealous was written all over her face, with her arms crossed tightly.

Jak started to draw me closer, and just about he was going to kiss me, we were interrupted with the sound of Daxter and Pecker fighting at eachother again. He frowned, and closed his eyes, standing up glaring at the two in the distance. I cleared my throat, and walked away slowly.

**Lol I don't know why I like fluff. In the real world, around people including friends and family... I'm mainly A-Sexual. I don't feel comfortable talking about boys. Sure, I have had silent crushes when nobody really knows it. LMAO I think I've got some dudes crushing on ME. I have a "crush-dar (radar, crush-dar lol)" sence in a way, and it's been going off like crazy.**

**This dude that absolutely "hates" me acts differently when he's around me. Another dude flirts w/ me... Another one I rarely see but has flirted w/ me in the past often talks to me out of the blue. lmao**

**ANYWAY. R&R plz thanx I love you all LMAO xD**


	6. The Party

**3rd update today! YAY lol as always there's fluff... I'm listenin' to MJ music right now.. Keep the Faith. lol the chapter is a bit short though, and like.. I hate writing down what happens in the game at times, so I've fast forwarded to the end of the game. o.O;; Yeah. You can hurt me now. : flinches: . **

In a matter of days, the war was over, and the day star was gone for good. In the end, Jak realized that Damas was his father just seconds after he died. He found out he's the legendary Mar! Erol finally got blasted to bits, and we found out that the precursors were actually ottsils.

Daxter couldn't get over himself after he found out that he was a precursor! They offered Jak erm.. Mar to explore the universe with them, but he decided to stay with us... Where he belongs. Now we can rest in peace for once. Daxter set up a party in the Naughty Ottsil. More like a dance party, to be exact! Drinks all around, and the whole place was a dance floor. It was dark, with loud music playing, with light effects. Most there were Freedom League soldiers.

Torn was there, along with me, Jak, and Ashlin. Daxter was the one hosting the party, and he was being the DJ. We were all there, just sitting down at a table. I was closest to the wall, sitting next to Jak. Opposite of me, was Ashlin with Torn sitting next to her. I didn't say much of anything, unless I was referring to Jak.

"Drinks all around, girls and boys!" Jinx said, popping out of knowhere with 4 jugs of beer.

He passed them all around. We all looked at him. "Thanks?" Jak spoke up. "No problem, Jakie boy. I can't stay. Got some personal business to attend to." He looked at me, and smirked, taking a whiff of his cigar. He blew out the smoke right infront of Torn causing him to glare at him, coughing away the smoke, and whispered in Jak's ear, "You better start makin' a move on your girl. Who knows, maybe I'll take her if you don't want 'er."

He walked off, and Jak made a dumbfounded expression. Jinx slithered his way through the crowd, and reached Daxter, who was being DJ. He whispered something in his ear, and Daxter grinned, nodding. Jinx smirked, and walked out.

Daxter put his mouth near his microphone, "This is for all the ladies and gents, who need to loosen up and just rewind a little bit. You know who you are."

He started putting on a slow song. Nobody budged, too embarrassed to go out. We wanted to, but just couldn't. Ashlin built up enough courage, and started nudging Torn.

He glanced over at her, and sighed, "I don't dance."

"Yes you do. I've seen you."

Ashlin cooed. He blushed heavily.

"Shush"

She then pushed him out of his seat, forcing him to stand up. Ashlin grabbed his wrist, and started cat walking into the crowd. They blended in with everyone else. My heart pounding, I cleared my throat, and looked down. Jak sighed, and looked at me.  
He wrapped his arm around my shoulders, getting closer. I faced him, as our eyes locked. "Do you wanna go or not." He said quietly. He was so close, I could feel the warmth of his breath. My crystal turned dark purple.

"Lets go." I said.

We went out on the dance floor, and Jak, not being professional, didn't exactly know what to do. But he did wing it, by putting his hands on my waist. I put my hands on his shoulders, as we started swaying. We kept eye contact the whole entire time.

"Did I ever tell you, that your eyes are the most beautiful shade of blue I've seen in a long time?" I smiled weakly, "Did I ever tell you that you're quite the lady charmer?" He grinned. I started listening to the music that was playing. It was a very fast paced, but romantic song.

_Tell the angels no_

_I don't wanna leave my baby alone  
I don't want no body else to hold you_

_That's the chance I'll take  
Maybe I'll stay  
Heaven can wait_

_No  
If the angels took me from this earth  
I would tell them bring me back to her_

It's a chance I'll take  
Maybe I'll stay  
Heaven can wait

_You're beautiful  
You're wonderful  
Incredible  
I love you so_

_You're beautiful  
Each moment spent with you is simply wonderful  
This love I have for you girl it's incredible_

_I don't know what I'd do  
If I can't be with you  
The world could not go on and every night I pray_

_If the lord should come for be before I wake  
I wouldn't wanna go if I couldn't see your face  
Can't hold you close_

_What good would heaven be  
If the angels came for me I'd tell them no_

Jak started pulling me closer, as we felt each others warmth looking into eachothers eyes. Mean while, Ashlin and Torn were dancing not too far away from us. Ashlin glanced over at us, seeing how relaxed and comfortable we were with each other. She smiled, which led Torn looking at us blankly.

"Yeah. I'm positive. They were meant to be together. Look how happy they look." She said softly. Torn couldn't help but stare blankly at me without even knowing it. His stomach twisting in knots. Ashlin raised an eyebrow, "Torn?" He snapped back to normal, and looked back at her. "What." He asked quickly. "Nevermind." She grinned.

Daxter changed it to another song.

_Don't walk away  
See I just can't find the right thing to say  
I try but all my pain gets in the way_

_Tell me what I have to do so you'll stay  
Should I get down on my knees and pray?_

_How can I stop losing you How can I begin to say  
When there's nothing left to do but walk away_

_I close my eyes  
Just to try and see your smile one more time  
But it's been so long all I do is cry_

_Can we find some love to take this away  
Cause the pain gets stronger every day_

An hour later, the party ended. Most of the freedom league soldiers had left, sparing a few that were talking to another around the place. The lights were on, and I was helping Daxter clean the place. Jak and Torn just sat at the bar, kind of dumbly looking at me and Daxter actually working together. A lot of the time, I hated working with him. Oh well!

When it was time to clean the bar, I had an evil plan. Jak and Torn weren't looking, and I put some ice down their shirts, and once it hit them, they jumped out of their seats at the same time. I laughed so hard, I fell to the ground and you couldn't hear my laughing behind their howling.

It looked like they were doing some kind of weird panic dance, waiting for rain to fall out of the sky. Daxter rolled his eyes, and cleaned the bar table. Jak stopped first, and stomped behind the bar table, seeing me giggle, hiding under the table.

He slouched down giving me a discussed look. I blinked, grinning, "Come on! Have a sense of humor!" He reared closer, and closer, until he grabbed me gently, stuffing ice in MY shirt.

I squealed, and tackled Jak as Torn stopped jumping around like a monkey. I was on top of him, and he was holding my waist. We stared at each other, and laughed.

"WHAT THE F-K!" Torn cried.

Now both me AND Jak were laughing our butts off! I tried to sit up, but he held me down, holding me tighter. I felt the chill of the ice rolling down my back. It eventually came out, since my abdomen and half my back was bare. Daxter noticed us, and frowned, "Geta room! You two are embarrassing me."

We stopped laughing, and glared at him. "Shut up, Dax." Jak said lowly. I sat myself up, and got off Jak. He got up, and scratched his head. Torn growled lowly, walking up to us. I frowned, seeing that he looked mad.

"I didn't know it would upset you that much, commander." I said lowly.

Once we were face to face, his angry expression disappeared, and he wrapped his arm around my neck, pulling me closer the side of his chest as if he was giving me a noogie. I laughed as he said, "Call me Torn." He let go, and I rubbed my neck grinning. I looked at Jak, seeing what kind of reaction he got. Jak crossed his arms and smirked, shaking his head.

He looked at me and asked, "Want me to walk you home?" I glanced over at Daxter.

"Anything else you want me to do?"

He shook his head, and I nodded, going back to facing Jak. He started walking towards the exit, and I followed. I waved bye, and Torn waved slowly back, watching us leave. Once we left, Torn took a deep breath, and exhaled slowly as if he was trying to relax. He sat down, and got a beer. Daxter had to clean the rest of the place up by himself.

As Jak and I were walking to my place, I looked up at the stars. I wondered to myself silently how many planets are out there in this universe. About the precursors, and the fact that the man walking right next to me is Mar. A hero. A full fledged no doubt hero. How lucky I was to know him, be his friend. Jak nudged me, pulling me back to awareness.

"Hey." He said softly. Quickly, I looked at him dumbly. "Hey." I replied quietly.

"We're almost there." He said, looking up at the stars, then back to me. I nodded," Cool." and sighed. I didn't want that night to end.  
Once we reached my doorstep, he cleared his throat, "I had a great time, with you tonight." I smiled weakly, and looked down, "It was fun. You're a good dancer."

"I better go. I don't wanna abandon poor Daxter." He said softly.

I looked up into his eyes, as I found that he was looking into mine. Slowly, I put my hand under the side of his chin and pulled him closer. I closed my eyes, and gave him a light kiss. To my suprized, he wanted more then just a little light one, and kissed me deeper, inside and out. I was in a trance, as he pulled me closer.

A few moments later, he ended the moment and started walk off. I grabbed his wrist and looked at him questionably. "I godda go help Dax." He said slowly.

"Ok." I said softly. He came back for a few brief kisses, and left. I watched him leave, and sighed. The apartment I lived in was the same one I lived in when Erol was still around. When I was still in innocence. That night I didn't sleep very much, so I just watched TV in bed. I started to doze off, until I suddenly felt something wrap around me. Almost instantly, I knew who it was. It was Jak. He'd come back. We cuddled as I finally went to sleep in his arms.

**The lyrics in the chapter are from "Heaven Can Wait" and "Don't walk Away" by Michael Jackson. If you wanna hear what it actually sounds like, buy his album "Invincible" lol it's awesome, believe me. I'm a BIG MJ fan, ok? lol ok I'm gonna shut up now. 2 more chapters and I'm caught up with what I've written so far.**

**I've pre-made and edited this stuff. R&R plz and thank you love ya lol**


	7. Derrick

**! 4th chapter today! lol I'm on the ball today. Oh, btw AJMS, Laona likes JAK now. lol I'm adding a new OC charactor in this chapter, so you have GOT to read this one. :-P**

Jak moved into my apartment with me after a few months later. Since the Jak and Daxter adventure trilogy was on hold for a while, it was more peaceful. I was laying on my couch, lazily watching TV when Jak and Daxter walked in. I didn't really notice because I was half asleep. Jak snickered and crouched down so he could be level with my face. He gently shook my shoulder, as I opened my eyes. I greeted, "Hey."

"Hey." He said softly.

Daxter shook his head. "Geta room." Jak frowned and glared at his friend flatly. "You're such a hypocrite, Daxter." I commented. Daxter looked at me puzzled.

"How?"

"_You_ always flirt with _Tess_. Why can't _we_ have a few moments?" Jak said as if he was reading my mind. Daxter sighed, and walked out. "This ain't my place anyway." He grumbled. I noticed Jak got his hair cut and new clothes. (It's what he looks like in Jak X) I smiled and strung my fingers through his hair.

"I like it."

"Thought you would." He said quietly, standing up. I sat up, and looked at the TV screen, as Jak sat down. I looked closely at it. I was watching the racing channel down from Kras City. Razer was racing against Erol.

_Must be a replay. Erol's dead._

"He was such a pain in the ass." Jak commented glaring at Erol from the TV. The TV station had the nerve to replay Erol's accident, crashing into the Dark Eco barrels. "It's my fault." I said, as if I had done something wrong. Jak looked at me, "How the hell is it your fault?" I looked back at him, "Before the war ended with the metal heads, before Praxis died.. I met his brother, Razer, down at Kras City. Razer told me to tell his brother to come back into contact with him. Bingo, look what happened."

Jak looked at me puzzled.

"Why'd you go to Kras City?"

I closed my eyes, "I needed to get away from the war for a while." I said quietly. There wasn't much more to say on the matter. Things were just beginning to settle down after the war ended. I gently wrapped my arms around his chest and he kissed me lightly. "That was in the past. This is now." He said quietly. I looked at him wearily, and kissed back softly. He put his hand gently on my cheek as he looked into my blue eyes as I was looking in his darker shade. I pulled him closer as he slowly started to lay down on top of me pulling our lips together again, and uh... You get the picture on what happened! xD

---

Later on that day we went on a mission Torn had brewed up. Go out into the sewers, and destroy the last of the KG robots. That's simple enough, right? When we got there, I stopped to load my gun. Jak's was naturally all set. "How many are there, you think?" I asked, still focusing on my weapon. Jak scratched his head looking up.

"Oh, probably a couple hundred or less." He sighed. I shrugged, as I stood up. Grinning, I did the Cha Chic-a sound thing on my gun,  
confirming it loaded. "Let's go kill some bad boys." I said in a devious tone. Jak laughed, "You've been hanging around me too often."

_Oh whatever._

I smirked, rolling my eyes looking at Jak. We moved on into the sewers, destroying most of them. I was ahead of Jak when we saw our biggest challenge. It was a giant metal head that had somehow squeezed its way into the sewers. The creature was much larger than Kor, too! It had a dinosaur-like feature that you couldn't miss. Not only that, it was meaner than a waste land metal head.

"Ok, this can be a problem." I cried, staring at it.

Slowly, I walked back away from it, gripping my gun, accidently bumping into Jak. He looked at me questionably, not sure what I was doing. Then, the creature roared angrily, coming right at us. "I wasn't prepared for this!" He wailed, loading his gun. The creature swung it's claws at us, barely missing as we dodged it. I rolled, and shot a peace maker at the thing. My attack only made it wince, and get even more angry. I jumped up, and shot at it again, several times to see if I could weaken it.

No effect but an angry metal head. Jak for some reason held his fire. Something was bothering him about this metal head. I noticed he wasn't doing anything but staring at the thing and backing up.

"What the f-k are you doing Jak? Help me!" I cried, shooting at the thing.

That let me off guard, and the creature swung at me again. Fortunately I dodged it, but then Jak jumped on it's claw, swinging him up quickly to it's ugly face. I fell on my butt, watching what Jak was doing. The metal head backed up, resisting Jak as he clung onto it's multiple horns to grab hold of.

_Oh so that's what he's trying to do! Use it's weakness against itself._

But then, things weren't looking as well as planned. It looked like Jak had trouble holding on. The metal head started shaking it's head vigorously. It was like dangling for dear life on a bucking bull but worse! With one large snarl, the metal head swung Jak up into the air. Jak panicked, swinging his arms around.

"Jak!" I screamed, shooting at the metal head's face. I blinded the creature, and it crashed through a wall in agony. For a while, it was gone. Quickly, Jak transformed into his light self, and flew away out of harm, for a little while. He was still high up in the air, and his light powers were dissipating quickly.

After his light eco was all used up, he started falling quickly. I started running towards him, hoping to at least try to break his fall until suddenly someone popped up out of nowhere, and broke Jak's fall abruptly. Odd, weird, and scary, yes. But a stranger broke his fall. The man groaned in slight agony, having Jak on him back to back sideways.

Jak was a little stunned at first shocked to see that it wasn't me breaking the fall. Quickly, he rolled off the man and stood up. I glared at the man, and then looked at Jak again. He looked at me worriedly, and I put my hand on the lower part of his jaw, stroking his cheek gently with my thumb.

"Jak, are you ok?" I asked sounding concerned. He nodded, gently holding my hand. Our attention quickly went to the man who saved Jak's life.

_Wait. That's not a man.. That's... a boy... A boy?_

His hair was dark spinage green with a spike in it, and had a slender build. He stood up slowly cursing under his breath, and glared at us. But his glare turned quickly in a stunned, innocent looking stare. All 3 of our eyes locked in shock for some reason. The boy was about 5 " 5 and had dark purple eyes. What I also noticed was that he had a well even tan, like Jak. With me guessing, he was about 16.

"Uh... I'm sorry if I interrupted anything I um, seem to be lost." He said slowly, looking at me.

I looked at Jak, then back at the boy.

"Where are you going, if you think you're lost?" Jak asked. The boy looked at Jak. "Spargus... To see my father." He said slowly, staring at Jak as if he was trying to see how he felt he knew who he was.

"You're far from Spargus, kid." I said.

He looked at me questionably. "Oh. Thanks for telling me." He said quietly. The boy quickly glanced at this large platinum wristband that he had on, and held it. He studied it, and blinked. "What the f-k I'm not in..." He grumbled so quiet to himself we couldn't hear it. The boy glanced up at us quickly, and I ask, "Is there a problem?" He shook his head slowly, and backed up.

"I godda go."

Swiftly, he started walking off until Jak went, "Wait!" That stopped the boy quickly, and he turned to face Jak and me. "What's your name?" Jak asked quietly.

"Derrick." He grinned, and started running off. I sighed, and hugged Jak. He hugged back gently, thankful to be alive thanks to a mysterious stranger. Jak looked at me.

"We better go before that monster comes back."

"Right."

We ran out of the sewers.

**Oooooh! Derrick... Hm... lol well I couldn't think of anything else. As always R&R plzz and thank you. I wonder who this mysterious kid is... Any guesses? lol He's got dirty green spikey hair, purple eyes, tan... lol I've got a lil mystery going on here. xD**


	8. The mission that reveals a surprise

**Jus' lettin' you know it's sorta a short chapter. This is the last one I'm updating for a lil while. Like I said, I pre made this stuff. I hope you like it. THERE'S A BIG SUPRISE AT THE END. I sorta got the name from this chapter. lol**

In the morning, I woke up cradled in Jak arms, and I opened my eyes looking at his relaxed, evenly tanned face. Guessing he crawled into bed, a few hours after I did. He grunted, and held me closer. I guess he was still dreaming. But then I noticed that he frowned, looking upset and holding me even tighter. The only explanation I could think of was that he was having some kind of nightmare! With one arm, I laced it under his and held onto his shoulder and shook it.

"Jak." I said quietly.

He only grunted, and started to murmur something. I shook a little harder and said, "Jak."

"No.." He murmured more clearly.

I kept on shaking him gently, in effort to wake him from his nightmare. "You're having a bad dream, baby. calm down." I said calmly.

"No!" He snapped out of confusion because of his dream, and he started breathing heavy.

I blinked, seeing he was slowly transforming into his dark creature side. Alarmed, I shook him harder and shouted, "Jak! It's ok!" He snarreled, and his eyes turned pitch black, glaring at me as I got him to sit up. I managed to hold his wrists tight so he wouldn't kill me accidently. He easily over powered my grip and with one hand he grabbed my neck and made me fall on my back on the bed.

I screamed as loud as I could, "JAK!"

He was about to strike at me with his other until he realized what he was doing, and paused abruptly being inches away, with his face even closer to mine. His eyes, along with his whole body started transforming back to normal. I took in a deep breath, and exhaled slowly as things started to calm down. He dropped his hand, and the expression on his face was almost indescribable. He frowned, looking guilty and said, "Sorry. I don't know what the hell happened..."

He let go, and I held his hands, and looked him in the eyes, "It's ok, Jak. You just had a nightmare." I said, as if I was completely used to it. Jak smiled weakly, and nodded slowly. That whole week, he had the same nightmare, and it was really starting to get us worried. Most of the time, I was gone during his dark-forming-mares I call them, so I wasn't in danger every single time.

I went out to the Naughty Ottsil because Torn sent me up. Jak was asleep, again. At the time, he was having insomnia problems. Torn was studying the communicator thingy in the middle of the room, and he started pressing buttons. It looked like something was bothering him. I walked up to him, and studied what he was doing, or at least tried to.

"What's wrong?" He grunted, "Oh.. Nothing really. I just now noticed I forgot to place a couple security cameras over some insecure areas in the city. I've been putting it off for a while."

I raised my eyebrow, eying him.

"You never forget things." I noted.

He looked at me flatly, "I guess my age is catching up with me." I sighed, "What do you want me to do."

_Well that was a stupid question._

"There's a box with five security cameras. Place one at each security point. By the way. Be careful. Not all the metal heads and some KG bots have been exterminated yet." I nodded. "Alright." He winked, as a good luck gesture as I walked out.

All around the city, I climbed up poles, and installed cameras where Torn stated to put them. Approaching the last security point, I noticed it was the highest one. I was near where the ruins from The Barons old palace originally stood. There wasn't a lot of things to grip on to, to climb up on to the point to install the camera.

_Ok. Time to think._

I moved a few things, and tried to climb myself up on them. Once I got near, I managed to jump onto a bar, and climb my way up even further. I was practically on a high roof of a building as I installed the camera. I took my communicator and said, "Ok, Torn. How's everything working there."

Torn was seeing every position of every camera I had installed in around the city. He was looking at me through the camera. "Lookin' good." He smirked. I gave him a thumbs up, and smiled.

"I didn't think I would get this high up!"

"Well the point is that you helped the safety and security of the city incase of future attacks. Good work. Head over back here as soon as you can." Torn said. As I was about to get down, metal heads started to spot me and a big swarm gathered below me. I mean, several deadly metal heads were swarming. They were attracted to something about me, that I didn't know what.

I guess it was the collection of scull gems I had in my pack. I took out my beam reflexor, and started shooting at them. I killed off a lot of them, and a few more came. "Should I send Jak out for you?" Torn asked, seeing everything.

"I don't think that's good idea."

"Why not?"

"He's asleep right now, and lately he's been transforming into his dark deadly stage when he wakes up from a nightmare. That's all he gets these days."

"You're saying it's dangerous to wake Jak up?"

"Yes!" I snapped.

I was getting frustrated. The surviving metal heads started crawling up the obstacles I made for myself to climb up there.

"Oh shit." I grumbled.

"Huh?"

"They're-"

I started saying, until Torn interrupted on the communicator, "I know. I'm coming for you since lazy ass Jak can't." He sighed. "Make it quick, cause these things are fast, and they're too dumb to realize what they're messin' with!" I started to panic, and my crystal was slowly turning red. They were getting so close, I had to use my close range weapon. I blasted about 3 of their brains out. Suddenly, I stepped on something and I tripped.

I fell on my stomach, and slipped screaming like a teenager nearly entirely off the roof. I was only hanging on with my legs gripped up on a pole. I was face to face to an ugly metal head trying to get me. I was too high above. By that time, my crystal REALLY turned red. Blood red.

Taking out my communicator, I said sounding a little shaky, "Torn, HURRY! I nearly fell off the roof and I'M F-ING ABOUT TO FALL!"

Not waiting for an answer, I shot the metal head before it struck. My communicator strung on my waist, still on for Torn to hear and talk at the same time if he wanted. The blast caused me to fall, roll over, and topple around like a limp doll down the large obstacle. I kept on trying to gain control screaming, but I kept on getting banged around.

"Laona?" Torn asked in a concerned voice, now running to the area. He was far, but rearing close.

"Laona? Are you ok! Answer me. I repeat. ANSWER ME." Finally, ears ringing, I landed on hard, cold ground. I fell in a crevice where the metal heads couldn't reach me, luckily. But I was barely conscious.

When Torn finally rushed over there, he searched for me.

"Laona!" He shouted, knocking out metal heads. They started to disappear as he killed them off. He spotted the crevice with my arm sticking out. He blinked, and rushed over to me. He lifted my arm, and held my hand. I was unconscious by the time he got there. He grabbed his communicator.

"Ashlin, get back up." Torn ordered, frowning.

---

They eventually got me to the hospital. Jak woke up an hour later, and got the bad news. Naturally, he rushed over to visit me. I was awake, but barely because of the stuff they drugged me on so they could heal my wounds. Torn, Ashlin, Daxter, and Tess was also there. Jak sat next to me, occasionally cooing at me to keep me awake. "

When do you think her vital sign results will come in?" Torn asked Jak. He shrugged, "I dunno. Any time." The doctor walked in, and said, "Who's Jak, here?" Jak looked at the doctor, and stood up. The doctor grinned weakly, "Come with me." He walked with the doctor out into the hall.

Tess grumbled to Daxter, "Finally." Daxter nodded. "How is she?" He immediately asked. The doctor looked at his note book, reviewing some test results. "She'll be perfectly fine within a few days. It's a miracle she hasn't suffered life threatening injuries." Jak nodded, "Good." The doctor looked at him, then at his notebook again, "I also have something else to tell you. You might want to sit down."

He looked at the doctor dumbfounded. Jak sat down, and slouched, being fully attentive.

"Jak, we took some tests to see if there were any traces of any thing abnormal in her blood."

"...And?"

"There weren't any, but we did find something else."

He blinked, "What." The doctor kneeled down, level with Jak. He whispered, "Laona's pregnant, Jak." He stared at the doctor, stunned. A few moments later, they both stood up.

"She's... What?" He said quietly. Jak was just dumbfounded.

The doctor smiled, nearly laughing, "She's pregnant." He said quietly to where nobody in my room could hear.

"Uh, wow um.. That's good news, I guess." Jak said, still a little stunned. The doctor shook his hand. "Congratulations." He said, and walked off to other business. He watched the doctor walk off. Slowly, Jak walked back into the room, joining everybody. He looked at me, the whole time as he sat down. Daxter leaped on his shoulder, "Well? Whad' he say?" Jak looked at his companion, and smiled. "She's just fine."

"I'm heading over to the gift shop. Who wants sodas?" Ashlin finally spoke up, standing up. Jak, Torn, and Daxter raised their hands silently. She automatically knew what they all wanted. She pointed at Torn, then Jak, then Daxter.

" Maxid, Gugi, and Sunkins."

Silently, Ashlin walked out of the room, getting the drinks.

**... AAAAAAAAAAA! LMFAOLMFAOLMFAOLMFAO **

**What did I freakin' tell you! lol **


	9. Untold secrets and mysteries

**GRR finally that stupid line works (the one below me). For a while my computer made a pop up that kept on saying "error" and wouldn't put the line up. Anywayz, I put in ANOTHER OC charactor in here. Well, you are only introduced to 'em. Not a lot of fluff in this one. (Ur thinking: FINALLY)**

**By the way, the drink names I just made up randomly. Since this isn't Earth, the sodas have to be different, lol**

**Derrick is back in this chapter. **

* * *

Only Jak and the Doctor knew. He had decided to keep it a secret from everybody, including me, until my upcoming birthday bash at Spargus. Dumbly, he had forgotten how long I was, so he went back to the Doctor and asked. "Oh, about.." He said, looking through his charts while fiddling with his reading glasses. "A day. Just conceived, mainly." Jak was caught up in thought, but still attentive. He nodded, "Thanks. Oh, and can you keep the expectancy between you and me? I want to surprise her on her birthday."

The doctor smiled. "Not a problem." As the doctor walked off, Ashlin had 2 bottles of soda hanging from both of her hands. "Here." She said quietly, handing out his Gugi drink.

"Thanks Ashlin." He said, a little shaky. Ashlin sensed the tension in Jak's voice.

"Is something wrong? I can't help but see you seem.. Exited about something?"

Jak blinked, "Everything's perfectly normal, Ashlin. Don't worry about anything." She shrugged, turning away, "If you say so." He took in a big breath, and exhaled following Ashlin into the room. Daxter was sitting above my head, playing with my bangs, making goofy hair styles. Tess was helping along with him, giggling. Torn was just reading a book, until Ashlin landed his soda infront of the page he was reading. He looked up at her with a straight face.

"Thanks, sweetheart." He murmured, as she sat next to him. Jak sat next to me, and swatted Daxter and Tess off, fixing my hair. Keira came out of knowhere, infront of the entrance. She caught all of our attention, except me because I was like... Asleep.

"I heard she was hurt."

"Yeah. She fell several feet on a mission I gave her." Torn commented. He looked down, wrapping his arm around Ashlin's shoulders.

"I feel like it's my fault she's this way right now."

To Jak's surprise, Keira walked over, and looked at me. "She's lucky." She said softly. Jak stroked my hair, and nodded. "Yeah. She's not dead for that part." Keira looked at Jak.

"Not that. She's lucky to have you." That caused him to look at her blankly. Daxter's ears twitched. "I've given up on you, Jak. It's alright." He rose his eyebrow.

"Really?"

She nodded. "There you are" Someone said behind us all. A man was at the door. He was about 5 " 10, with Krimson tattoos all over his face. Obviously a retired KG soldier. His slick black hair was tied in a small pony tail. Keira smiled, turning to him. As the man came toward her, she gave him a gentile hug.

"Jak, this is my boyfriend, Bernie." Jak looked up at him, and smiled weakly. "Hi, Bernie." Bernie looked at Jak funny, and pointed, "Don't I remember you from somewhere?"

That statement gave Jak memories of when he was in prison, and guards constantly taunting him. "Uh.. No." He said quickly, hiding his face for a little with the collar from his jacket. Bernie shrugged, and looked at Keira.

"I only came here to leave a get well card." She said, taking it out of her pocket and placing it on the desk infront of my bed. A nurse came up from behind us. "Excuse me? Visiting hours are over." She stated. Everybody looked at her, and Jak nodded. They all left, with me alone in the room.

---

Later on that day, Derrick drove on the racing track in the desert on the Tough Puppy that Kleiver let him borrow, with a price of course. He had to clean all of the vehicles weekly, on top of that, repair them. At the same time while he was just cruising on the track, he just pondered to himself quietly.

"Derrick! Park your little ass on the beginning of the track. I want you to challenge a friend of mine to a little race." Kleiver barked on his communicator.

"Mother f-"

The sound of the engine of his vehicle increasing in speed drowned out the rest of what he was saying. He did as he was told. Jak and Daxter arrived in the garage after he had ordered the boy what to do.. Kleiver had sent out for them. "I want you to test out my new assistant that works here. He sometimes brags that he's almost as good as you. I want you to prove him wrong. This kid is just driving me crazy."

"Alright, but what do we get in return if we win?" Jak sighed. He felt like doing anything that would keep him from thinking about me for a little while. Kleiver frowned.

"You want something, eh? 6 orbs do the trick and will fit your fancy, mate."

Daxter looked at the Sand Shark, and smirked.

"10!" He spat.

"Don't push it, over-grown rat! 6 orbs is my final offer. If my friend wins, you owe me 6 orbs." Kleiver barked. "6 will be fine." Jak said, glaring at Daxter. "The boy's outside right now. Go to the track, and you'll find the lad." He said, leaning on the Dune Hopper. Jak hopped into the Sand Shark, and Daxter sat in the back.

"I hate gambling. You almost lost _me_ once!" Daxter complained. Jak ignored his friend as he started the vehicle. The doors opened, and his vehicle's motor rumbled, coming alive. He drove out in fast speed, jumping out into the desert, putting his goggles on and his scarf to protect his eyes and mouth.

Soon after, he spotted Derrick's vehicle. Once he got there, he stopped right next to him, still not seeing who it was. He took off his goggles, and turned to face his component. He took off his scarf showing his surprised look. Derrick boredly glanced over relaxed in his chair with his arms crossed, looking at Jak. Once he recognized him, he put his head up, staring at him.

"Derrick?"

Derrick took off his black scarf.

"Jak?"

Daxter finally noticed what was going on, and looked at Jak. "Who?" He asked, not knowing what was going on. He missed the whole thing, because he was with Tess at the Naughty Ottsil when it happened. Jak turned to Daxter. "This kid saved my life not too long ago. Remember when I was telling you about when I fell out of the air when my light eco powers ran out?" Daxter nodded. "This is the kid who save my life!" Daxter looked at Derrick, then back at his friend.

"Oh."

He blinked, and quickly turned back to the kid, then back at Jak, over and over a couple times. His eye twitched. He couldn't help but noticed the little similarities.

"Dax?" Jak interrupted Daxter's thoughts.

"Huh?"

"Never mind." Jak sighed. Derrick put his hand on the wheel, with his eyes on Jak. "Are we going to race or what?" He asked flatly as he started his engine. "Right." Jak said sounding serious, starting his engine. "Three! Two! One! GO! Haha!" Derrick screamed smirking, as both racers blasted off with dust behind their tracks.

* * *

**lmao anymore predictions/guesses! Come on I need feed back other than AJMS! She's the only one who really reviews these days. o.O;; For those of you who DO read my fanfiction.. Thank you very much. I godda put up a picture of "Derrick" on fanart-central one of these days...**


	10. An explination and a little teamwork

**Yeah well, I'VE FINNALY UPDATED. If you didn't know (Which I doubt) I wanna make it clear that the reason why I haven't updated in a while is because my stupid Dell computer crashed. We got a new one, and we've had some issues wit' the thing.**

**Sorry, but I haven't been able to figure out how to find a spell check on this dumbass computer. I don't think I even have a spell check! It was on the other computer! Grrr . **

**Anywayz here it is: (AJMS I bet ur happy, lol)**

* * *

The two racers sped off with a close race. Jak had to degree that Derrick was an experienced driver. He was very much head on, and loved the smell of burnt rubber on the track. In the end, the race came to a tie. Jak only got 3 orbs, since he didn't exactly beat him. Daxter lost his complete likeness for Kliever, whatever what was left of it at least.

Jak stared at the ocean standing below the trail and in the dry sand, smelling the salt water that hung in the air, just pondering to himself. Daxter found some mud, and for some reason enjoyed how it cooled his fur. So he just jumped into it, having a good time.

"I've been told that the biggest mysteries lay at the bottom of the seas of every ocean." Someone said, standing above behind Jak. He turned to find Derrick, smiling innocently looking at the waves coming ashore. Jak sat down on a large rock near by. "Yeah?" He sighed, scratching his head. Derrick looked down at him, and put his hands on his hips. He looked down at the golden watch on his wrist, and shook his head.

"This.. May be an awkward question but..." He started asking, getting Jak's attention. Jak looked up at the boy boredly.

"What year is this?"

Jak blinked, and thought to himself.

"Quite frankly, I don't keep track of time, kid. Did you ever hear of my story, and my experience with 'time'?"

Derrick blinked dumbly, and shook his head.

"Come here. I'll tell you."

He did what he was told, and jumped down heavily, kneeling down with some of his weight on his arm. He stood up, then sat back down next to Jak, listening intently. The mud from Daxter's coat started to dry and get crusty, causing him to start to get stuck in his own shell. He started to panic, and squirmed weakly until he fell flat on his face in the mud. Jak stared blankly into the ocean.

"When I was 17, I had escaped from prison. In Baron Praxis's rule, I was his prisoner and guinipig. He pumped me up with dark eco until I exploded. That woman, Laona that you saw with me, is my girlfriend. She helped me out of there."

Derrick's eyebrow rose, frowning.

"This time situation all started when I saw this kid that didn't look a day past 3 years old. That child was my younger self. After Kor was defeated, we had to take my younger self back into the past into Sandover Village. When I was 15, I got landed into Haven, and that's what started that odd circle. So technicly, I grew up in a whole entire different time period."

Derrick looked at his golden watch, letting it reflect the shine from the sun. Jak noticed how he was just staring at it, and asked, "What is that thing anyway? That's the most ugliest looking watch I've ever seen." Derrick gave him a descusted look, and rubbed his finger on it. "It's something my father gave me not too long ago. It's..." He hesitated to explain what it actually was. "It's a portable time portal. I can travel in time with this thing. I think I was ment to start or stop something from happening." He said, still looking at it. With one hand he held it. Jak raised his eyebrow, looking at him. "Which time period are you exactly from?"

Daxter rolled over to his backside, squirming. A tide rolled in, and he was dragged out into sea. The mud became soft again, and he cheered in grace. Derrick looked back at Jak. "Not too long from here. 17 years, give or take. I don't really exist yet." He shrugged. Jak took Derrick's wrist, to study the watch a little more closely.

"That's a-"

Suddenly, a large explosion hit the streets, making citazins from a far fallback, and others dead. Debris and dust fell in the sky. Fully alert, both Jak and Derrick jumped up, and looked to see what was going on. Someone screamed, "Dark Precursors! Run!" Daxter jumped out of the water.

"Dark precursors! NOT AGAIN."

He ranted, running up to Jak. He rejected his companion.

"Woh! Not when you're all _wet and muddy_ Dax! You'll ruin my tunic."

"WTF, Jak! You care about your clothes more than your own best friend!"

Derrick didn't want to stall, and grabbed Daxter.

"Just hang on to me!"

All three of them ran up into the scene. Dark precursors were shielding themselves with a barrior, while on occasion attacking some of the brave people that were trying to stop them. To my guess, there were about 10 of them. They stopped, seeing what was around them. "You know how to use a gun?" Jak asked.

"Of course. I shoot dozens of metal heads before I even start the say sometimes."

Jak took out his Beam Reflexor, and quickly gives it to Derrick. "Use it." He spat. They continued running towards them, and Jak transformed into his Dark Form. He had learned to control himself mentally, able to know not to attack his comrads. Derrick had a good aim, but had trouble getting through their shields. The dark precursor he was attacking threw dark beams at him, and he barely dodged.

"Dammit, kid! Use the Peace Maker! If it could defeat Erol it could beat this son of a-" The blast of the Peace Maker drowned him out as it killed the creature, along with 2 others beside him. They killed them like flies. Once they were done, Derrick handed back Jak his weapon. "Keep it." Jak sighed. "I can get a new one from Torn." Derrick looked at him funny.

"Torn?"

"Tattoed Wonder. He likes givin' me and Jak here dumb missions when we're at war... Usually." Daxter explained, leaping from Derrick's shoulder to Jak's. "Hey! Laona's waking up, Jak." Ashlin said on his communicator. He took it, and spoke. "Great. I'll be there in 10 minutes." Jak looked at the dirty green headed kid. "Laona got hurt from a mission and she's in the hospital." Derrick nodded. "Oh. I godda go anyway. Nice to talk to you, Jak." He walked off.

* * *

"What'd I miss while I was out of it?" I asked, yawning. "Nothin'." Torn stated. "When is Jak supposed to be here? I want my Daxter." Tess complained. "I'm right here, baby." Daxter grinned, leaping off of Jak's shoulder and hugging Tess. "Hey Jak." I smiled. I was still sleepy, but atleast awake. He smirked, and walked over giving me a quick kiss, sitting down next to me.

_Oh not in public! You're embarrasing me._

"When are you getting discharged?" Ashlin asked, taking a sip from her soda pop. "I dunno. Once they're sure I'm fine." "They better make sure you're out fine soon. Your birthday is coming up." Torn smirked, closing his book. From the look in his eye, I could tell that something was up. I had a feeling they were plotting something. I smirked and reached over and gently grabbed Jak's jaw so he could face me. "You're going to the movies with me on my birthday, aren't you?" He grinned, and nodded. Everybody was planning a suprise party, so they couldn't tell me.

* * *

**Yeah it's kinda short. Well I'm thinkin.. O.O : ghasp: I just got an idea!**

**Hey, AJMS can I add ur Dak charactor in here? If you want you can add in Laona somehow or another in YOURS. Lol a little OC charactor fun! What do you think? Kinda interesting to think about it, lol**

**If you do, and want to describe what she looks like, you can go to fanart-central and Search "Laona" I think you can find some decent pics of her that I drew. I've re-made her tattoos and her clothing so don't be suprised if you get confused, lol**

**Lemme know what you think. :-D**


	11. A special night

**! My friend Dillion sent me something on MSN, and along with it he gave me a program with SPELL CHECK. Finally! lol so 99.9 of the spelling is corrrect. :-P**

* * *

I got out a day or so later, with a sore neck and a broken right arm and right wrist. My ankle was hurting, but not so much that it would really slow me down. I was sitting down on the couch, clenching onto my wrist. Jak sat down beside me and held my broken wrist gently.

"Does it hurt?" He asked softly. I frowned, "It just aches." Jak just remembered something, and his eyes lit up. He looked back at me again. "You should get your rest. I godda go." I looked at him flatly, with my eyebrow raised. Jak just grinned and gave me a brief kiss, getting up and walking off. Before he went out the door he turned out at me again. "Laona, I love you." He said, walking out of the apartment. I smiled weakly, and looked down.

_Wow I don't hear that very often._

Jak rushed over to the Naughty Ottsil on a zoomer. He spotted Torn in front of the building. Torn waved, seeing Jak driving towards him. Jak stopped his vehicle once he was near Torn. He leaped off, and said, "Sorry, I nearly forgot." "That's forgivable." Torn grinned. Ashlin walked outside, spotting the two men standing outside.

"Daxter is almost done with the balloons and the net on the ceiling. Tess is painting a happy birthday sign, and I've already ordered a cake. It should be here in 10 minutes." She said in a cheerful tone. Jak forgot the one thing that he wanted to do for the party. Tell the news. He and the doctor only knew, remember? Jak spoke up.

"I want to give out some news before the party starts. You guys should know before her, because I want her to be the only one that doesn't know until I tell her." Everyone turned to Jak. He got a little pressured, with everyone looking at him even if it was just too people. He took a deep breath, and said quietly, "_She's pregnant_." Torn stared at Jak dumbly, not believing his ears. Ashlin rose her eyebrow and crossed her arms leaning to one side. She looked in a way, pleased about the news.

"Uh.. Are you sure?" Torn asked, putting his hands on his hips. Jak grinned, and nodded. "I wanted to keep it a secret until tonight. She conceived just a few days ago."

"Congratulations." Ashlin laughed quietly.

"WHAT!" Daxter shrieked, nearly laughing. Jak grinned widely, seeing his little friend's expression. "I thought I'd never see the day you'd be a father." Torn said, with a week smile. Jak shrugged. "Me neither." Jak admitted. "Wroaaaagh! Have I heard correct? Or did Onin play tricks on me again!" Pecker came into the scene, with Sig carrying Onin over to the bar table. "Heard what?" Tess asked, rubbing Daxter's shoulders in effort to keep him from overventalating.

"That Laona is expecting, stupid!" Pecker spat, landing on the bar table next to Jak, glaring at him. Jak nodded. "Why I'll be a monkeys uncle!" Sig laughed, sitting down. Pecker glared at Sig, feeling a little insulted.

"Congratulations, cherry!"

A delivery man walked in the door with a large white cake. He was quite nerdy with glasses like Vins, with a funny spiky purple hair cut in a white uniform.

"Erm, Birthday Cake for an Ashlin Praxis?"

Ashlin smiled, raising her hand and walking towards the man to pay for the cake. "Thank you." She smiled, taking it. "Have a good day." He said, walking out. Ashlin carried the cake over to the table, sitting it next to Daxter. He perked up, seeing the cake. "Dax, why are you so devastated?" Jak asked. "Because once you have a little kid around you're not going to have any time for me." He whined.

"You haven't really spending much time with me anyway lately, so why should it be a huge deal?"

Daxter looked at him. "We're over due to hang out, Jak."

"Onin says that she already knows much about your child already, Jak. She's seen what is to be in the future. Do you wish to learn about your unborn child?"

Jak blinked. "Pecker, this is all new to me. She's just conceived. The thing is microscopic." Pecker rolled his eyes, "Alright then... But don't you wish to know whether it's going to be a boy or girl at least?" Jak looked at Pecker blankly, then at Onin. She was smiling, waving her arms around. He sighed. "Fine." Pecker smirked, looking at Onin to see what she says.

"You are to have a son in nine months."

"Thanks for telling me that." Jak said. Daxter smiled, "Great! Once he's old enough, I'm going to show him how to aim a weapon at metal heads. Uncle Daxter's gonna show 'em all the moves! Hey! That reminds me of when I killed a bunch of Metal heads! They circled around me, razor sharp claws, uglier than a lurker with a bad hair day!"

"Don't make me hurt you." Torn said lowly, glaring at him. "She doesn't know, so don't tell her. I will." Jak commented, letting everyone know. Daxter backed off, shutting up. "Hey! Aren't we supposed to have a surprise birthday party?" Ashlin asked. Jak looked at her, "Yeah!" Torn stood up, and took out his communicator. "I'll ring her up as if there's an emergency mission. Hey Tess, turn off the lights. Everybody hide and someone be near the button that drops the balloons!" Torn said as everybody scrambled around.

Soon as everybody was settled, Torn turned his communicator on and spoke in a serious tone, "Laona to Torn! Laona to Torn! Do you copy?" Tess giggled, but Daxter shushed her with his index finger. At home, I was in my room laying on my bed staring at the ceiling. My communicator was in the other room, and could faintly hear it. I sighed, and got up.

"Laona to Torn, Laona to Torn! Do you read me?"

"I'm up I'm up!" I growled, picking it up.

"What is it, Torn..."

"Come to the Naughty Ottsil, ASAP. We have a job to do." I took a deep breath, and exhaled.

"Fine..."

_What the f-k... Is there already an outbreak of metal heads in the city already?_

I put on my uniform, and rushed over there on a zoomer seeing no metal head in sight. There goes that theory. I leaped off my vehicle, and went inside. It was dark, which kind of concerned me as the door shut. "Uhh... Torn? Jak? Anyone?" I asked, waiting for a sign. Someone flipped on the lights, Tess pressed the button, and everybody jumped out shouting, "Surprise!" Balloons fell everywhere, flooding the place. I covered my mouth, laughing walking backwards a little bit. I spotted Jak, and ran up to him. Everybody including him sang, "Happy Birthday!" He hugged me tight enough to where he lifted me up in the air a little bit. I kissed him, as he put me down. I drew back, and looked at everybody.

"Oh my gosh, guys!" I cheered.

Torn hugged me briefly, and Daxter leaped on my shoulder and hugged my head. He jumped off me and onto Jak. For about 10 minutes, we had cake, and shared some recent stories, laughing. Jak couldn't hold in the news from me any longer. "Hey, Laona I have something to tell you." He said, wrapping his arm around my waist he looked at everybody else, and winked. Torn grinned, and Daxter sighed, smiling weakly. I looked at him curiously. He whispered in my ear, "When you were out of it, they did some blood tests for medical reasons, and... You're pregnant. I didn't want to tell you until today." I blinked, staring blankly at whatever was in front of me. I turned to look at him, a little stunned.

"Are you serious?" I asked quietly. He nodded, stroking my hair.

_OMFG OMFG OMFG I'm not dreaming am I! Oh perfect._

I turned to look at everybody. They appeared to be happy for us. That was the one thing I was glad about. But still I was just speechless. I felt like I was going to barf. "Laona?" Jak asked, a little surprised that I wasn't oh so happy. I turned to look at him, and stood up.

"Excuse me..." I said quietly, walking outside. Everybody frowned. "She didn't take it very well." Ashlin commented, breaking the silence. Torn looked at Jak, and sighed.

"Should I or should you?"Jak asked him.

"_You're_ the father. Not me! Why are you askin' me to?" Jak looked down.

"I've already said too much for her to handle."

Torn stood up and grumbled to himself, "_Big baby_."

I stared at the green star in the sky, and smelled the night air trying to find a way to deal with what had just happened. "Hey, why'd you walk out on us?" Torn said, standing behind me. I looked at him over my shoulder, smiling weakly, then frowned again. "Usually women are happy when they get the news." He said in a comforting tone. He was trying to make me feel better, and I appreciated his efforts dearly. "I... Guess I am. So sudden though." I said quietly, turning my head back at the stars. I felt his hand on my shoulder.

"It was a shocker for us too, when he told us before we rang you up." I turned, facing Torn as he put his hand down.

"He told you guys just tonight?"

He nodded. "Everybody's got your back, Laona." He said quietly.

"Yeah, but... I don't think I'll be-"

"You will be! Don't worry. Think of it as a long term mission."

Torn lifted my chin with his index finger so he could look at me. "Let's just have fun tonight, and worry about the future later, ok?" A moment later, I smiled weakly and nodded.

_I feel mentally soooo not ready_.

Torn and I walked back inside the Naughty Ottsil, and Jak brightened up, seeing that he had talked me into coming back. Torn advanced ahead of me, going to the back of the bar. Apparently, he was searching for something. "Sorry... I had to take a breather." I sighed, sitting back down next to Jak. Torn popped up from below the bar table, with a box. I looked at it, and then at Torn. Ashlin walked over next to Torn, and wrapped her arm around his torso as he wrapped his arm on her shoulders.

"We got you something that Onin thinks would be most useful in time ahead."

I looked at the box, and brushed the top with my fingers. "Go ahead and open it." Daxter said cheerfully. I smirked, looking at him, then looked back at the box. I put it on my lap, and opened it. A 12 inch light eco crystalloid razor sharp dagger. I lifted it up with the handle and removed the sheath. It was glowing white. "Onin says it's not an ordinary sword. But a healing sword. It cannot kill you, no matter how hard you try. The light eco is concentrated enough to where it can heal any injury." Pecker stated, translating Onin's movements. "Thanks you guys." I said, putting it up. "I don't know what I'd do without you." Jak wrapped his arm around my shoulders, and kissed my forehead. We continued on having fun after that.

* * *

**Erm... Thats about it right now.**

**REVIEWS WELCOME. I don't get a lot of them, other than AJMS and Carmen but... yeah. o.O;; lol**


	12. Freak Phenominon

**I put this up pre- maturely. I wasn't ready to update. I was almost done anyway. So it's short.**

**A Stickler For Rules, I deeply opologize for the Michael Jackson fanfiction that I had recently created on this site. I am only 13 years old, and I'm very... Unknowing. I did not realize what I was doing, and that's why I'm very sorry of what I had did. You are right. Michael would be very upset if he had heard about this. I deserve being reported. I did not know my actions may lead into to shut down. **

**I have learned my lesson, and will never make a nother Michael Jackson fanfiction story ever again because of this.**

**I am sorry Michael Jackson for being so ignorant and such a dumbass.**

**I am sorry Stickler For Rules for offending you, and possibly others.**

**I am sorry for not following the terms (I skipped through them) and nearly completely shut the site down.**

**In brighter news, here's the chapter.**

_

* * *

_

_Laona, we want to speak to you. In person._

_ Who are you?_

_ Don't you recadnise my voice? We've met once before. _

_Uh..._

_ I'm the lead Precurser you met down in the catacombs. We didn't properly introduce ourselves. My real name is Bansa_

_ ...OH yeah! Now I remember. _

_We want you to meet someone._

_ Who?_

_ You'll find out once you come here._

_ Do I know 'em? _

_Yes._

_ Cool..._

_ Yes, very cool. Now, this evening, I want Jak to help escort you to the catacombs. They were recently fixed, so you don't have to have much of a trouble nearly dying. There are some wires still jolting out though, now and then. _

_Alright. _

_We'll see you soon. _

_Oh, and when you wake up, you'll only feel that sick that one time. Tah._

_Uh... Tah then?_

I woke up on my back, staring at the ceiling. I couldn't wait until that evening, immidiately as I woke up. Heck, the Precursors talked to me in my sleep! Whad' do you expect? As I sat up, I felt a little nausia.

_WTF... Oh god... Morning sickness!_

I moaned, clenching my abdomen. "Shit.." I scoffed, running to the bathroom and tossing my cookies. That woke Jak up, with a slight scare as he got out of bed, seeing I was struggling a little. He came to me, kneeled down, and patted my back and rubbed it to try to make me feel a little better. Thanks for warning me! . The day went on, and when it came near evening time, I told Jak about my dream.

"You're sure they were the precursors?"

I nodded.

"..Why would they want to talk to you?"

I shrugged, and crossed my arms. "Alright." He sighed. Jak escorted me to the catacombs. He looked a bit saddened at the sight. It was the place his father, Damas had died. I pulled him close to me and I kissed him. Once I drew away, he looked at me in the eyes, and held my wrist gently. "I'll be fine." I said gently. "You better be." Jak cooed. I turned to see the catacombs, and the transportation device with it. I started walking towards it. Jak watched me drive off silently and thought to himself quietly as he returned back home.

Bansa was right about the catacomb ways. They were fixed up to where it wasn't as dangerous from before. Once I landed, I stared in awe at the closed precursor metal doors. "Greetings young warrioris." The deep voice said from the precursor. I smirked, not fooled by the last time. "I like your real voice for some reason." I commented. "Well I like to use it now and then." It laughed as the doors opened. The ottsil waddled over to me, with a welcoming smile. I kneeled down and shaked his hand. "Good to see you again dear. You're absolutely glowing today." He greeted. I nodded politely, "Good to see you too." Slowly I stood up. "What is it that you've called me here for?" I asked curiously.

"Well, this may be sort of odd, and a little unrealistic if you don't understand it well, but I have someone who wants to talk to you that has died."

I looked at him funny, and tilted my head to the side like a puppy does when it sees something interesting.

"What?"

The precursor looked at someone behind me, and nodded. I didn't breathe, as I turned around to see who it was. Erol. He was back to his original form. Still in the armor he was in when he crashed into the dark eco barrels. The same armor he had always worn. I couldn't believe my eyes! "Erol?" I asked quietly. "In a way, yes," He said softly. The precursor came into the picture.

"He can only be present near the entrance to the catacombs, or here, Laona."

We stared into eachothers eyes for a few moments. I started to remember the past, about my past with him. It doesn't matter right now. I stopped thinking about the negative that had happened. "I'll leave you two alone." The precursor said, disapearing. I moved my hand up towards him, showing him my palm as he moved his towards mine. As his reached mine, I felt nothing and nore did he. "Why'd you call me here?" I asked softly. "I missed you," He replied with a light sigh. "Being dead and having nobody to talk to is quite boring." I frowned. "Jak had to stop you from destroying the world, Erol." He put his hand down, and crossed his arms. "That cyber brain I had. It messed my thinking up so bad, I can't bare to remember what a freak I was."

"But that's in the past now. It's too late for another chance," I said hopelessly. "There are ways, Laona." He said, which perked me up. He reached out with his hand. "Hold my hand." He said softly, not keeping his eyes away from mine. I didn't understand what he ment by that. Both of us knew that since he was just a spirit ghost thingy, we could simply walk through each other.

"I don't know what you're-"

"Trust me." He edged, wanting me to hold his hand. I reached for his hand, and to my suprise it actually worked. Suddenly I felt a cold shivver run down my back. Then I felt immidiately breathless, and felt my body fall limp, and fall to the ground on the precursor metal. But I was still standing up. How could this be? I stared at myself, in total shock. Erol cupped his hands on mine, and I came sort of back in reality. I turned to him, with an expression of my urge of explination. "You're now in the spirit world. No harm will come to your physical body. I can assure you that. You're not dead." He said, smiling.

* * *

**I'm not gonna say much. I'm mad at myself. I offended Michael. Carmen, feel free to cuss me out or pretend to beat me up. I deserve it.**


	13. Acceptance

**Another short one chapter this one. I just wanted to get somewhere. This is the other half of the other one, lol:: dances: The think I'm too white and nurdy, yada yada yada white and nerdy... lol sorry I'm listening to music. Did I mention I'm a big "Weird Al" Yankovic fan, too? lol IN THE SIXTH GRADE I FILMED MYSELF DRESSED UP AS A DUDE, LIPSINCHING AND DANCING TO "WEIRD AL" YANKOVIC'S MUSIC! Hey. It was one way of entertainment. I was sooooooooo bored.**

**Anywayz, I'm listening to his new album right now. (Straight Outta Lynwood)**

**Nobody really knows me much. o.O;; omg the list mixed up Michael Jackson wit' "Weird Al" Yankovic's stuff. : dances more: OOHH AND ITS MY FAVORITE ONE 33333333**

**ENOUGH ABOUT MY SICK TWISTED PROBLEMS HERES THE STORY. **

* * *

**_But first, here's a littler re-cap of what has happened so far:_**

* * *

He reached out with his hand.

"Hold my hand." He said softly, not keeping his eyes away from mine. I didn't understand what he meant by that. Both of us knew that since he was just a spirit ghost thingy, we could simply walk through each other.

"I don't know what you're-"

"Trust me." He edged, wanting me to hold his hand.

I reached for his hand, and to my surprise it actually worked. Suddenly I felt a cold shiver run down my back. Then I felt immediately breathless, and felt my body fall limp, and fall to the ground on the precursor metal. But I was still standing up. How could this be? I stared at myself, in total shock. Erol cupped his hands on mine, and I came sort of back in reality. I turned to him, with an expression of my urge of explanation.

"You're now in the spirit world. No harm will come to your physical body. I can assure you that. You're not dead." He said, smiling.

* * *

**_ON WITH THE CHAPTER! TOLLY HO:: GALLOPS AND CHARGES AT SOMEONE WITH A SANDWICH: I need help. You don't know me very well. I have a sad sad miserable life. _**

* * *

**__**

I was a little creeped out, still even though I knew what was going on... Sort of. As I turned to face him, he immediately hugged me. It was a shock at first, but I warmed up hugging him back. "It feels so good holding you again." He said quietly. "I'm glad too..." I whispered, leaning my head on his shoulder. I wanted to tell him. I wanted to tell him about me, Jak, and my unborn child. I couldn't though, fearing what his reaction would be.

As I closed my eyes, I felt another shiver run down my back, and then a cool breeze. Erol let go of me, and I opened my eyes, looking to where he had taken me. Haven's forest? Wow I hadn't been there since... Years.

"Laona, what happened when I was alive. Before and after the accident. I have a lot of regrets, and I've seen what I've done wrong."

I looked into his caramel colored yellow-ish eyes. I asked, "You're saying you've just now changed your mind?" He nodded weakly. "I don't know why. Just being dead for only a year can change your thinking. Besides, the ones who designed and engineered that cyborg body screwed with my thinking. I felt invincible in that KG/ Dark Precursor body. Now I'm just glad I'm dead. Sort of."

Sighing, I hugged him, feeling his warmth. I started to cry. For some reason I started to cry. I was guessing it was because of the hormonal changes 'cause I was pregnant. When you're pregnant, you get a little bit unstable mentally for a little bit. Erol frowned, hearing me sniffle.

"Why are you crying?" He asked softly.

I was thinking about the baby, and Jak, and how our lives just changed around just like that. A little under a moment later, I spoke. "Nothing." I avoided eye contact. With the back of my hand, I wiped my cheek. He caught my hand, and held it. "I feel you are keeping something from me. Tell me what it is. Please." He said in a minor concerned tone. I really did not want to tell him. But I knew I had to tell him some time or another. It wouldn't be good to tell him as I would get bigger and bigger as the weeks would go on. My heart was running a marathon. He looked at me, studying me waiting for an answer. I had to. I had to tell him. As I turned to look at him, I held his hand that was holding my other still.

"Erol, something wonderful has happened." I cried.

"What?" He asked quietly.

"I'm pregnant, Erol." I whispered in his ear, then drew away. His face wrote speechless and total shock written all over it. But soon after he calmed down, and his expression looked away, wanting answers still. "Who's the father?" He asked.

_OMG he had to ask that. I knew he was going to ask that. Why'd he have to ask._

I turned my back, trailing off a little bit crossing my arms. I was tense, scared, happy, and sad at the same time. Below me was a sparkling jade blue lake with leaves softly brushing the surface, twirling slowly as it followed the flow. The light of the sun went through the trees, making the forest beautiful.

"That's not the important thing." I said, a little harshly.

_Mood swings. Great. Don't take it seriously, Erol. Please?_

I felt that he understand, because he put his hand on my shoulder. I didn't keep my eye off of the trees and falling autumn leaves in the distance.

"It's important to me. I want to know."

"You won't approve. You hate him. You hate what he is, who he is, his existence." I almost cried, walking over to the side. Erol had a pretty good idea, and was almost certain he was right.

"Jak?"

I froze, and momentarily quietly looked past my shoulder, and nodded. He clenched his fists. "That mother f-king dark eco freak. How did I know that he likes to knock things up? I don't even think Kiera liked him very much because of it. Maybe he even-"

Rage suddenly burst out of me for the first time in my life. Sure, I've gotten angry but never really pissed like that. It wasn't just the mood swings either.

I turned and pointed, frowning, "Don't start wit' that kind of shit talk about Jak. Don't start saying that shit. Kiera isn't even f-king in this." I snapped.

Erol looked like he nearly got attacked by a pissed off yackow with rabies.

"Laona-"

He tried to reason with me.

"Don't Laona me! You're usually tough and hardened on the outside. Why are you such a... Softy all of a sudden? And being dead is _NOT_ an excuse." Erol frowned, and held his anger in by clenching his fists and puffing his chest.

"I love Jak. He loves me. We're going to take care of this child, and raise it well."

"Can you please, calm down, Laona?"

"I'll calm down when I want to!" I spat.

"Look at yourself!" Erol cried, tugging my arm so I could look at my reflection in the river. I took a deep breath, and nodded.

"Can I please return back into my body and go home?" Slowly, I started to calm down. I needed a plan B of some sort, even when I didn't have a plan in the first place! I crossed my arms looking down.

"Laona, you're acting like a teenager. You're 20 now. Old enough to make sense of things. Don't make me look bad. For once I'm calm, I have nothing to stress about. I'm relaxed." I glared at him with swollen, puffy, broken, terrified eyes.

"Might I remind you that you're not that far ahead of me, _ex-commander_." He walked up to me, looking at me straight in the eye.

"Laona, I love you. You and... your child. No matter who the father is. I'll see you soon." He said deeply.

I felt that he meant it. He came closer, and he hugged me close to him. He sighed, and before I knew it he kissed me lightly on the lips, and we found ourselves back at the core of the planet.

_I'll see you soon?_

As he parted, I... opened my eyes? They were already open. I noticed I was laying on the precursor metal.

_Thanks, Erol._

I looked around, and nobody was there. He had disapeared, including the precursors as well. A portal back to Haven City was opened before me, and I stood up staring at the bright light. I backed up, catching my footing, and darted towards it jumping. I went into it, and in a moment's time I rolled, and landed on my hands and feet in front of my apartment. Smiling, I stood up looking at it. Reaching out for my keys, I walked to it, and unlocked the doors. Jak was asleep, with a half eaten bowl of popcorn, and white noise sound in the room from the TV.

_You lazy bum._

I quietly closed the door, turned off the TV, and cuddled with Jak in his arms. That woke him up, and he stretched, wrapping his arms around me. "How'd it go? What happened?" He asked sleepily. I thought for a minute and smirked, "I'll tell you later."

* * *

**I think I made Laona too emotional a lil bit. LMAO**

**REVIEWS ENCOURAGED. Thanx guys. :-P**


	14. The Message

**Yeah. My grandma erased EVERYTHING and wiped out ANYTHING that I had on the computer so that's why it took me a lil bit to update. Grr I had irreplacable stuff get wiped out too. THAT'S THE SECOND TIME. **

**Anyway, on wit' the story.**

* * *

The boy clenched his fists, staring out into the ocean. He was angered by he felt that he was practically enslaved for the rest of his life, working for Kliever as a full time job cleaning cars all day. He kneeled on the soft beach, and grasped out to the sand, and held it in his palm. A soft breeze blew through his deep green hair, and he let the grains of sand escape through past his fingers. He repeatedly played with the sand like that, pondering to himself quietly.

"My father once told me that when you add the right element to something, it becomes malleable." Jak said, behind him. The boy looked at him past his shoulder, as if he was expecting him to pop up. "Why have we met like this twice?" He sighed, looking down. Daxter wasn't with him this time.

"I dunno. Maybe both of us have a fascination of the ocean?"

Jak sat next to Derrick, scratching his head. "I have a question." Derrick stated, watching the waves crash onto the near by rock. Jak looked at him.

"If you love Laona so much, why don't you marry her?"

The blonde looked at him funny, "Is that any of your business, kid?" Derrick shook his head.

"No, sir. Sorry if I offended you or anything."

Jak just realized something. He had never really thought about marrying Laona. It is a little out of place to have a child out of marriage. That and in some areas it's illegal. He pondered about that for a moment. Jak cleared his throat. "Not only that but.. She's pregnant." Derrick looked at the blonde, and grinned. "Well well!" He said deeply, sounding happy. With one hand he shook Jak's shoulder.

"Way to go, dude!"

Jak forced his hand off, and frowned.

"I'm not bragging about it."

"Aren't you happy?"

"I am happy. It's just so sudden. We found out in the hospital when she was recovering from an accident." Derrick stood up, and starting walking up to the pathways. "Yeah?" He muttered. Jak turned to him, and stood up. Derrick just stood there, watching people walking by with their large weapons. "What are you going to name your child?" He asked, looking over his shoulder. "I dunno. Laona and I will think about it later on I guess." Suddenly, the wind dropped. Everything turned dead silent, and a cold chill ran through everyone's backs. Jak started to feel anxious, feeling that something was wrong. The ground was beginning to shake beneath Jak's feet. He stared down at his toes, and frowned.

"What the-"

The sound of a screeching howl of some creature flooded everyone's ears that were near by. Jak turned to where the noise came from. A levitating form of a giant metal head stood before him, with someone saddled onto it's large muscular scaly neck. A man that most resembled as a slender marauder sat there, with a rather large spear. But the thing was, he wasn't a marauder.

"Jak Mar?" The man shouted.

Jak reached out for his peace maker. He locked and loaded his weapon, pointing at his opponent. Derrick, scared to lights, ran for his life. The man noticed Derrick running, and he leaped off of his domesticated creature, and tackled the boy onto the ground. Derrick panicked, and reached for his dagger from his belt. It was no use. He was pinned to the ground, and the man had taken out his own dagger, and slipped it under his neck. The boy grunted angrily, catching his breath staring at the dagger.

Jak aimed once again at the man with his peace maker, from a distance. "Who the hell are you?" He snapped. The marauder-like man's lips curved a devious grin.

"Call me Mak. I'm here to give you an important message. A man named Errol is paying me to tell you something."

Jak stepped closer. He tried to ignore the fact he brought up that he said Errol sent him. The thought to himself that he was already dead. He didn't care about that. A moment passed. "Ok then, tell me the message and leave the boy alone." The man frowned and said crossly, "One more step and I'll kill your little friend here and you can kiss your little message goodbye." He stopped abruptly, glaring at the man in pure hatred. This man took his dagger away from Derrick's throat, and put it away.

"He says: If you dare risk harming her and the child, you have a death clock awaiting for your demise. I know." The man stood up. "That's your message, '_hero_'." He said gruffly, leaping into the air, and grabbing onto his metal head. Jak glared at him, with his guard slightly down. He couldn't believe what he had heard. A message from Errol? Warning him to not harm, to what he believed, Laona and his unborn child? What the hell did that mean? He knew that Errol was dead. How'd he find out?

Before he knew it, the man disappeared. The sun below started warming up all around, wearing away the cold chilly air. Derrick was still on the floor, slightly agitated. Jak sighed, putting away his weapon. He helped him up, and the boy started to dust himself off.

"One thing you godda know kid, don't run like that. You are bound to get attacked first. Don't just try to escape out in the blue. Especially with some freak like that on your tail." Jak warned. Derrick sneered, and cleared his throat, touching his temple.

"A little too much late notice, don't you think. Who's Errol? He sounds familiar to me, I don't know why."

The blonde looked at him funny.

"You don't know Errol?!"

He shook his head.

"You don't know Errol, the right hand man of Baron Praxis? A crazed obsessed racer that tried to kill me when I was 17?!"

Still, Derrick shook his head. Jak rose his eyebrow.

"He nearly wiped out the whole world by wakening the dark precursors. Damn kid, have you been living under a rock?"

"Jak, WTF man? Did you forget? I'm not from this time, exactly." He nudged at his large watch on his wrists. The blonde blinked, and looked at it. "Oh." He said quietly.

"I godda go. Kliever is gonna yell at me if I don't get going. He's racing with some mur-"

"You don't have to explain yourself." Jak interrupted. He didn't want to listen to Derricks stories. Nobody really does. The boy is often shy, and feels that someone's going to hurt him if he doesn't explain why he does what he does, because of past experiences, in his time. "Ok." He sighed, smiling weakly. Derrick turned away, darting towards a leaper. Jak watched him run off on the leaper.He then started thinking about the message again, pondering to himself what had happened.

"_If you dare risk harming her and the child, you have a death clock awaiting for your demise."_

_

* * *

_

**I wanted to put in a little more mystery in with the story for Jak, mainly. I dunno where I got the weird idea for a dude with the metal head to send the message. I didn't really want a peaceful, precursor dream about Erol confronting Jak. I wanted it to be a little more rough than that.**

**AJMS, I'm trying my best with the Grammar. lol my highest reading point average is like, 6.6. It's actually increased since I've been reading your stories, other books, and other fanfics. lol it's weird how it works. My spelling SUCKS though. I use spell check like crazy, dude.**


	15. It's time

**YAY I updated! If you noticed I've been saying, "The blonde" and "The red head" and spelling Erol, Errol... I want to change a little bit of my grammar a bit. It's getting boring now when I just either say, Erol did blah blah blah, Jak blah blah blah, he blah blah blah, over and over again.**

* * *

Time went by quickly after that. Things just went smoothly enough to where there weren't a lot of problems. But one day, near when I was supposed to be due, I went to see Errol. The precursors helped me get there, without having to go through the catacombs. In the center of the earth, it was dark, and cool with only the shine of the precursor metal below my feet.

"Errol?" I called out, walking slowly.

I looked around, looking for any sign of his spirit. "I know you're here." I said. "You rang?" I finally heard him say, suddenly popping up in front of me. I jumped, and backed off a step. "Don't startle me like that!" I glared at him. "Sorry." He muttered. "Here." Errol somehow held my shoulder and this time, I didn't exactly fall hard on the precursor metal. My body, I'm guessing thanks to the precursors, appeared in a catacomb car safe and sound. Before I knew it, I was in Errol's arms. "I missed you. Why didn't you come more often?" He asked softly. I sighed, "I have a life, you know. Including Jak." He pulled away and looked at me straight in the eye.

"What's he got that I don't have?"

I rolled my eyes.

"A pulse."

The red head frowned.

"So funny I almost forgot to laugh." I looked down, grinning. Suddenly, I finally noticed my round belly was gone! I wasn't pregnant in the spirit world! How could this be? I gasped, putting my fingers to my lips in disbelief. Automatically, Errol knew why I was so shocked. "Your child isn't alive exactly, so it cannot turn into a spirit. It's fine, and just as alive as you are physically." He smiled. I looked at him and nodded my head in understanding. "I'm due soon." I said softly with a glowing smile. "Oh you are?" He asked. I nodded. "Congratulations." He smiled.

Then, I remembered about the message. I looked at Errol sharply. "One other thing." He came to my attention. "That message you sent a marauder to tell Jak. What the hell was that all about?" He held my hands, cupping them and looked into my eyes. "Laona, I don't want Jak to harm you. I gave him a warning. If he hurts you, I swear by the power of the precursors, I will kill him. To my opinion, that dark eco fr-"

"Errol I understand you're concerned about me, but-"

"Let me talk. I don't think that... Jak is a fit father." I sighed, "Don't think Jak would hurt this child. He is a fit father. He loves me and I love him. He would never kill anyone close to him. You have to understand that I have a boyfriend now. I'm telling you this once. Back off. You're a great friend. That's what I think of you." Errol let go of my hands, and put his hands on his hips. He moved closer, moving his head near mine. "One more kiss? One, last, kiss? I'll back off but..." He said softly. "Ero-" I was beginning to say until he pecked me on the lips. With dissatisfaction, he kissed me again, but a more deep kiss. I backed off, pushing him away slowly. "I have to go." I said with shallow breath. Suddenly I started to feel a painful ache in my abdomen. My physical body started to move around. Subconsciously I started to grown. Both of us turned to my physical body.

"Oh Mar..." I said lowly. Apparently, I was going into labor. Errol's eyes widened.

"Oh... OH!! Ugh...

I can't help you physically uh..." He started to panic, starting to run over to the precursors door. It opened before he could bang on the doors. "We know we know!" One of them shouted, running towards my physical body. The surfer one glared at Errol. "What are you waiting for?! Laona needs to get back into her body!" Dumbfounded, the red head ran over to me and grabbed my wrist. A light glowed where he touched me, and I found myself back in my body. Now the real pain started. My eyes shot open, and I held my belly. The leader precursor, with his staffs power, lifted me up. Our eyes met again, as I twirled around. He slowly waved good-bye, once again.

"Now, Laona I am transporting you directly in front of the Naughty Ottsil. Good luck." The precursor said. I was scared. My body suddenly vanished, and it got dark again. The lead precursor's staff started shedding some light. He looked at Errol, and sighed as he walked back where he once came. I appeared in front of the Naughty Ottsil, just as he promised. I had barely been floating in the air. I groaned, nearly crying silently, holding my belly, running sheepishly towards the entrance. Once I got in, Torn was the only one there. He was just cleaning up. I cried out to him, "Torn! A little help here please!!" As he saw me, his eyes widened.

"Oh! It's time! Oh Mar... Ugh..."

He ran up to me, and helped me sit down somewhere. He grabbed his communicator. "Someone get a transport pad! We need to get to the hospital ASAP!" I grabbed his hand, held it awkwardly. He glanced over at me, and changed the interception.

"Jak! Get over here at the Naughty Ottsil!"

"What! Why?! I'm getting Daxter from Spargus, can this wait I'm just about to get on the trans pad."

"Your girlfriend is in labor! Do you think it can wait?" He laughed.

"OMG are you serious? I'll be there ASAP!!" He screamed.

Jak turned around quickly and ran towards the Naughty Ottsil. He wasn't that far, because he was still in the city. The automatic doors shot open as he sprinted inside. I was breething deeply, with my back leaning on Torns chest. "Laona?" Jak asked, walking quickly over towards me. I looked at him and smiled. "I'm so glad you're here." I said.

"I've already called an ambulance. They'll be here any minute." Torn said, putting a damp rag over my forehead. Jak looked at him. "I'll take it from here. Thanks." Torn nodded, and Jak took his place. One of the medics walked into the room, and he immediately me. "Miss, come with us now. Everything's going to be ok." A slight sigh of relief filled the room.

* * *

**DUH DUH DUN DUH! lol I'm gettin' a little lazy when it comes to writing chapters. You've noticed they have been getting shorter. I'm gonna fix that soon.**

**UGH! I'm sick, and I've godda cold. I woke up this morning with a runny nose. Then I was sneezing up a storm. I started getting a little fever. Then I took some medicine and I'm feeling better. Still feel a little sick, but not bad. I'm usually amune to sickness.**

**BELIEVE ME. When I was younger, I had the WORST case of everything! Chicken Pox, somethin' else.. This one sickness thing whre my gums were SO SORE, my appetite was gone and I couldn't eat anything real solid. I lost a lot of weight.**

**With chicken pox at 6... I was dumb and I picked off a few from my forehead, and I'm paying for it for life. I have 3 visable round scars on my forehead now. I call them astroids, lol anyway that was the chapter.**


	16. Secrets Unravel

**Omg sorry guys! I don't update as much anymore. Things have been just building up and building up. School, new friends (I used to have no friends other than the computer and you guys, which gave me more time lol)**

**I put in a little comedy in the end. I'd also appreciate reviews, if it isn't any trouble to you guys. It'd give me encouragement if you did. I'll write more if you guys review. Grr lately I've also have had writer's block. You know when you are writing a chapter you don't know what to write? Yeah. I just wing it when I write. I'm horrable with foreshadowing.**

* * *

I held my new baby boy in my arms. Soft light green hair rested on his soft skin. He held my finger with his tiny doughy soft hand. Jak walked in the room, and sat down next to us. He looked at the child with soft eyes, and smiled. "What are we going to name him?" Jak asked softly, reaching his hand over to the top of the infants head, and stroking his flawless hair gently. "I'm thinking Marvin. His middle name, Derrick. After the boy who saved his father." I said quietly, closing my eyes. Jak frowned, "His last name?" I opened my eyes, staring blankly at the floor and lightly sighed.

Jak was remembering what Derrick had said about that he should marry her. He really considered the idea. "Stafford." I said. That was my last name. A moment went by, then the blonde sighed, and whispered in my ear, "Marry me?" I couldn't believe my ears. After he drew away, I we looked at each other, and I was breathless. I grinned, and nodded. He smiled innocently, and he came up to me and I kissed him lovingly. A month later, we were wed.

* * *

"I can't believe Laona and Jak have gone off so easily, and quickly!" Daxter whined.

Torn rolled on his eyes, working on a blaster mod on the bar table. "I'm surprised you're jealous." He sighed. Daxter gave him a dirty look. "Look. Jak and I were almost inseparable until Laona came and took him away from me. It's your fault, too!" The fuzz ball went off the edge at that point. He was also slightly drunk off of a small sip of the purple stuff, and that should be put in consideration.

Torn gave him a dirtier, nastier look and stopped what he was doing. "What the f-k are you shitting about?" He asked lowly. Daxter ignored Torn's threatening look on his face.

"When you kept on slapping her around, she couldn't take it anymore. So guess what happened?"

Torn opened his mouth to say something, but Daxter kept on yapping on.

"While we were stuck in Spargus, they were getting closer, little by little. ITS YOUR FAULT TORN."

"HEY. It wasn't my fault that you guys were banned from the city. It was out of my own control. You are out of line, this time you little rat. Shut that little mouth of yours right now, or I'm stuffing you in that sniper cannon outside, and give you a one way ticket to heaven, or hell, or wherever you f-king belong." Torn snapped.

Daxter sneered, cursed under his breath, and walked off. Torn continued on with his work. As Daxter left, Derrick walked in looking exhausted. "Hey, is Tess still given' out drinks?" He sighed, sitting at the bar, next to Torn. Derrick looked at him, waiting for a reply. Torn stopped what he was doing, again, and gave him a blank stare. "And you are?" He said roughly. "Derrick." He said, as Tess popped up. "Martini." He stated immediately as he saw her. "Oh yeah. Jak was telling me about you. He was saying something about you're from a different time." Torn said, eyeing the boy.

Derrick held his large watch with his other hand, and looked at it silently nodding. "Here you go." Tess said, putting the Martini in front of him. He nodded in awareness. Torn couldn't help but notice similarities between Derrick and Jak. They were both a little mysterious, and their facial features were very much alike. Except Derrick was slightly boney in the face, and had darker green hair. For some reason, he could help but ask, "Who are your parents, Derrick? I might know them in present time." The boy had a terrified look in his eye, slightly. It disappeared quickly as he turned around nervously and said, "I forget my father's name."

Torn cocked his eyebrow.

"Oh? Jak was telling me about how your father gave you that watch." Derrick's eyes shot wide open, feeling caught. As he turned to Torn, he wiped his shocked expression away quickly.

"I half expected you to say that. My father loves to spat out information."

Torn blinked, staring at Derrick. Soon after he just realized what he had said.

"You're..." Torn was starting to say.

"_Shit_!" Derrick growled, grabbing his nearly forgotten Martini and drinking a large sum in one drink.

The secret was revealed. 17 years in the future, Jak gave Derrick that time watch to go back 17 years in time, which is right now current time, to save his father's life, and make sure everything stays according to plan with his mother being pregnant with himself. Wow that's confusing. Derrick explained everything. "You're the only one who knows." He let off. Torn took a deep breath, and exhaled.

"Wow."

"But don't tell anyone else!" He ordered.

"Why not?"

"Because, it would be very awkward if their son, 17 years from now, is right here in present time. I was born just last month!"

Torn sighed roughly, "I'm not making any promises." Derrick looked down, frowning. "My mom isn't married to my dad in 17 years." He said lowly. Torn looked at him funny.

"What do you mean?"

The boy looked at him. "I'm just letting you know. My mom and my step father, Errol hook up next year, I believe. It was... is... a short relationship with my mom and dad, believe me." Torn couldn't believe his ears. Errol?

"Derrick. Errol at this present time and day is dead."

Derrick blinked.

"Dead?" Torn nodded.

Everything was just simply MESSED UP.

* * *

Marvin kept on crying every 5 minutes when he realized his mother was out of sight. For about the 10th time on the cruise, he had panicked. "Children are exhausting." I sighed, worn out. Jak was sitting there, watching what was going on outside. "Yep." He said in a relaxed tone. I looked at him annoyed. Lazy bum. "Well if you're so positive, why don't you take care of 'em for a while? I need a drink." I got up, holding Marvin and gave him to Jak. He gave me a dumbfounded look as I cat walked out of the room. Jak sighed, looking at Marvin.

The child stared at him, with a weird expression on his face, similar to his father's. Suddenly, a stench filled Jak's nostrils. Poop. As he realized Marvin filled his diaper with... yeah... he wrinkled his nose, and nearly cried.

"Laona!"

He whimpered. Marvin started to cry with him. Like father like son.

* * *

**LMAO I like what I had Derrick say, "I was born just last month!" I was gonna say, "I was born just yesterday!" but like, that would confuse you 'cause it was a month later after his baby self was born and it's kinda confusing.**

**I may be confusing you about the baby's name. Marvin. Derrick is Marvin's MIDDLE name. He just goes by his middle name instead of his first name. Ok that's cleared up. x.X;;**


	17. Kras City

**!! Hey AJMS, when you updatin' girl? It's been forever! I update faster than you. lol I know you've got a life. I'm just saying :-P**

**Anyway, this chapter advances on to Jak X.**

* * *

I walked in this giant dining room, and put my new born child next to me in a portable cradle. All of us were called out to Kras City. Jak, Daxter, me, Torn, Ashlin, and Kiera. "What are we doin' here anyway, Jak?" Daxter whined, standing on the table. I answered, "To meet Krew's daughter, Rheine." Jak looked at me funny.

"Wait. Krew had a daughter?"

I nodded.

Daxter let out a disgusted face. "Krew?! REPRODUCED?! EWWWGH!! Can't you imagine what that tub of butter must look like?!" Just as he said that, she came in. To his surprise, she was not fat, but slender with just a few round curves. "I thank you all for coming out here to Kras City. I am Rheine." She introduced, as everyone came to her attention. We were all given a wine cup. "This special vintage was saved for the very occasion. To remember my father's untimely death." Rheine said slowly as she poured in the wine. We picked it up, as she said, "So here's to old friends." Everybody started drinking.

Jak hesitated for a moment, but then just drank it in one gulp. Suddenly, a life sized hologram of Krew popped up in the middle of the table. "Hello friends, mostly enemies..." He went on, telling everybody that he wanted us to all win for the big championship. I was too busy cradling Marvin, because he was getting a little fussy.

"Sorry to say, but I put poison in that special vintage! Quite unsporting of me really..."

I froze, turning slightly pale. Torn and a few others jumped snapping, "WHAT?!" I gently put Marvin back into his carriage. Ashlin took out her hand gun and went up in Rheine's face. "What the hell did you do to us?" She asked crossly. Innocently Rheine put her hands up.

"I didn't know! I drank it too. Father never really played favorites."

Well your father's crazy!" Torn spat.

I glared at him for a moment, as his eyes met mine and he calmed down a little. With a deep sigh, I wrapped my arms around Jak, hugging him firmly. He did the same, and put his chin on the tip of my head. He grew some after a while.

* * *

I sat down at the local bar, staring blankly at the large fish tank in front of me. For some reason I felt like I had been there before. So I decided to explore my mind, and try to find the missing pieces of my memory. Far back from now. Then I had it! 3 years ago I went to that bar out of depression. I met Razer, Errol's older brother there. Heh. The mind works in odd ways. A man sat next to me, and ordered a cocktail. I faintly sighed, and fiddled with a coin on the table. The man glanced over at me, and his eyes lit up, grinning.

"My my! Laona, long time no see!"

It was Razer.

I glanced over, and recognized him and smiled weakly. "I'm surprised you remembered my name." He smirked. "I never forget a name or a face." I shrugged, and looked around the bar. "Come here often?" I asked casually. "Few times a week to watch races that I'm not in." Razer commented. Suddenly, Jak popped up mysteriously out of nowhere behind me. When he tapped my shoulder lightly I nearly jumped and punched him in the face!

"Hey woh, honey!" He exclaimed. I laughed getting up off of my seat, "Sorry! Don't sneak up on me like that! You're very quiet sometimes." He grinned, rolling his eyes. Razer then knew right away that I was taken, so he got up and walked off. "Where's Marvie?" He asked, getting back to subject.

"Oh Marvin? Kiera's babysitting 'em."

"Oh."

He shrugged. Today he was to race for the light eco cup. The first championship race. Jak wanted me to race, but I told him that I was horrible with things with wheels. I prefer hovering, not driving. Torn often confronted me, telling me that our lives depended on these races, and I was not being a good team mate by doing nothing. Anyway, I sat at the bar, and watched the races.

"So... Why aren't you out there with your team again?" Derrick asked, popping up next to me. I glanced over at the boy. "Huh?" I muttered. He looked at me a little more closely, leaning on the bar with his hand. "Why aren't you out there racing with your team? You some sorta out-cast or something?" I turned my head to look at him.

"No."

He cocked his eyebrow.

"Then why not?"

I lost eye contact with a troubled expression on my face.

"If I race, I see myself crash burning into a pile of rubble."

He couldn't believe what he was hearing. "If you think that way, you will crash and burn into a pile of rubble. Think about winning. Only that. And not let anyone get in your way of winning." I shrugged, and turned back to the TV. "For a teenager you know a lot about racing." Derrick sat down on the bar chair, with his back leaning on the table. "I've been here and there. For a while I was trained by a famous racer."

In interest, I looked back at him. "Which famous racer?" I asked. The boy suddenly realized he was starting to say things he just then regretted saying. "Nobody." He said quickly. I raised an eyebrow, not believing his story. He shuddered, looking away, "N-nobody you would know." Derrick was thinking about Errol. When he was/will be about 6 years old, Errol taught/will teach him about racing, and how to race. I believed his story, this time. A sudden crash came to my ears, from the television. That Blitz guy announced, "Oooh! Another one bytes the dust." The list of racers were shown on the right bar, with each of their heads as icons, with their location varying on who's first. One of the other team's men hit something and tumbled over, falling into the ocean. I took a deep sigh, and put my hand to my face, closing my eyes.

* * *

10 minutes later, Derrick went to the real thing, and met up with the team. "Derrick! Clean my engine, boy!" Kliever growled. He glared at the big man, and sighed walking over to clean his vehicle. As he was cleaning Kliever's car, he couldn't help but overhear Jak's conversation with Torn. The boy hoped that the man wouldn't spill the beans then and there.

"Ever since we got poisoned, Laona has been acting a little weird lately."

"You couldn't blame her. We'll literally die if we don't win this championship."

"She's not doing much to help."

"I know."

"What about Marv- I mean Derrick? I hear he can tear up the track in no time." Derrick's heart stopped. Torn nearly said his first name.

"Did.. You just nearly say my son's name?"

"Yeah. Sorry my mind slipped into something else. That happens."

"Maybe your age is catching up with you."

"Shut up." Torn sneered.

* * *

**No comment. Jus' review plz and thank you. I love you all. lol**


	18. Betrayal of two causes

I decided it was time for me to see Errol again down at the center of the earth. At hard times, I just had the strong need to. So I headed down there, when Jak was sleeping. Even though I had a weird feeling of betraying him, but I just had to do it. Jak was more of a comforting companion than anything else. He wasn't there all the time, either. I've always have had a compassion for the retired colonel since the day I met him. It's more lustful and compassionate relationship than anything else. Once my vehicle landed on precursor ground, I let it settle. More than anything I was still depressed, dying slowly but surely. With a deep sigh, I stepped out. When I touched the ground, the place came to life, with the lights springing into the air. I winced, it was so sudden.

"Errol?" I asked out in a quiet gentile voice. "Yes?" He asked smoothly. I looked around, but I didn't see him anywhere. "Where are you?" I smirked. "Where do you think I am?" He grinned. "I would figure you'd be here in front of me or something." I said, beginning to grow bored of this game he was playing.

"I'll give you a _hint_."

I smirked, rolling my eyes.

"Look up! Look down! Look all around!"

I cocked my eyebrow, and looked up of all places. He startled me and I gave him a bizarre look. He was face down, above my head, technically upside down. But the way he acted was that he was right side up! The red head laughed, "I'm beginning to enjoy being dead! I just recently learned I can float, or fly, or... whatever else you can do anti-gravity style!" I shook my head, looking at him. He adjusted himself where his feet were on the ground, standing before me. "Now you think you're super man or something?" I said quietly, crossing my arms. You could tell by just looking at me that I was deeply bothered with something. Errol could definitely tell. He stepped closer to me, and frowned.

"Something wrong?" He asked softly, with a hint of concern in his voice. I looked at him, in the eyes. "I came here to tell you something, Errol." I said lowly. He waited in response. "Krew poisoned us with his vintage wine that was stored for a remembrance for his death client party thing and, if we don't win the Kras City races this season, we're all going to die."

He frowned, and said lowly,"I never liked him the moment I set eyes on that giant tub of lard. The bastard."

"Errol I'm scared." I said quietly, looking down at the ground. Errol put his hand on my shoulder, separating my spirit from my body. As always, my body fell limp. But I didn't care to notice, and settled in his arms. "I'm going to do everything in my power to help you." I looked up at him.

"But you're dea-"

He stopped me with putting his index finger on my lips. "I have ways." He whispered. Suddenly I started thinking about Jak. Jak's my husband. I love him. But I love Errol too. Houston we have a problem.

_He won't find out. But like... Damn._

I sighed. "Why is it every time we meet, we just have to hook up and practically make out every chance you have?" He grinned, a little too wide, closing his eyes and looking to one side. "I don't know. Maybe we just have a high attraction for each other." He cooed. I bobbed my head down slightly, smiling weakly.

" You were the first I ever admired in my lifetime. That's probably why."

He nodded in agreement, biting his lip. "Good times." Errol said. For whatever reason, I felt like hugging him. So I did, ever so gently. He was a little stunned at first, but quickly got used to it, and returned the hug. "Who do you love, Laona?" He suddenly asked. I looked at him in his caramel colored eyes, but didn't say a word. I didn't know exactly what to say.

"Huh?"

He frowned slightly.

"Who do you love more, Laona? Me, or that dark eco freak? I can tell this is bothering you, at least a little."

I looked down, thinking to myself. A moment later, I looked back at him again, "Errol, I do admit I love you, too. I probably love you more than I should." I started to notice he laced his fingers in with mine, and he was standing quite close to me. I could feel his cool breath on my neck. "Why more than you should?" He said softly. I supported my forehead on his, just because he was so close. "Jak's my husband." I said lowly, with a little guilt. He smirked, laughing almost, "So? You can always divorce him."

"But we just..-" I was starting to say until his lips met mine. There was a pause. Oh man I missed that kiss. Errol was best at that, almost better than his racing skills. When he drew back, I said nothing, just smiled weakly. No need to say anything about that now.

* * *

Jak woke up with a sweat and to the sound of Marvin crying. He groaned, putting his hand to his head. The blonde forced himself to get up out of bed, and assist to his child. He cradled him in his arms, shushing him, yawning. It was about the 3rd time the infant woke him in the night. Something was bothering him for some unexplainable reason.

"Sorry, Marvie but you're mom's not here right now..." He pondered to himself, "The question is... _Where_ is she? Didn't leave a note." Once Marvin settled down, falling back to sleep, Jak settled him down back into his crib. He glanced over at the clock. 4:00am. He thought to himself, _Shesh! Might as well have breakfast now than later!_ He had to go over to the racing garage at 6, so he had a few hours to himself. Jak walked into the kitchen and opened a fridge with an automatic door that flung open with a push of a button. You can see the cold air dropping to the ground as it opened. He scratched his head, and started looking through some things.

All there mainly was in there, was milk, a bag of cookies, fruits, bottled water, eggs, beer, and some other random things that you'd find in a refrigerator. There was a knock on the door that startled him, and he banged his head, hard, on the top of the fridge. He yelped, trying to keep it in, and cussed under his breath.

"Mother f-kr... S-T. Ow that f-kin hurt." He held his head, and shut the fridge. He walked over to the door, and opened it. It was Derrick. He looked slightly surprised to see him. "Wow I thought you'd be asleep right now." He grinned. "Baby kept me awake." He muffled, letting him in. Derrick couldn't help but laugh a little. "They do that." He said in a sly tone. "If you thought I was asleep right now, why'd you come over here?" The blonde asked, putting his hand down. The boy turned to look at him, and shrugged.

"Just wanted to drop by and give you back something you left on the track. If I didn't pick it up, someone could smash it or, their tire would stumble over it and crash burn."

With curiosity, Jak asked, "What is it I lost?" "Your seal of Mar." Derrick said casually.

"May I have it back? I appreciate you returning it to me, thank you."

Derrick had a devilish grin and laughed in his throat, similar to Errol's wide grin. "On one condition." Jak cocked his eyebrow, nearly glaring at him straight in the eye. "Lose the race this afternoon." He said. Jak crossed his arms, not pleased with what this kid was saying to him.

"Since _when do I_ listen to a _teenager's_ orders?"

Derrick took out Jak's seal of Mar. There was a string attached to it. He teased Jak slightly, waving it around. Still with that grin, he said, "Since I have your seal of Mar." Then his face turned to neutral, and he put the seal back into his pocket. "That, and Razer is paying me to do this. It's quite enjoyable, really." Now Jak was pissed. Not mad enough though for him to turn dark on him. He felt like turning into dark, though. Jak said in a threatening tone, "_I don't care_ if Razer pays you all the precursor orbs in the _world_. Give me my seal, or there's going to be hell to pay. It's more valuble to me than you'll ever know, kid." All Derrick did was laugh, and run out the door with Jak chasing after him. But when Jak ran outside the apartment, he was nowhere to be found. He growled angrily, and dark eco shot through his veins. With one jolt of furious energy, He flung at the apartment, slashing it violently. It left a giant scar on the outer wall. Catching his breath, he turned back to normal, and stomped back into the house.

* * *

I put my hands on in between his neck and shoulders, keeping him close. "I'm beginning to wonder myself if I love you more than Jak." I sighed, giving up and giving in. "Is that a good thing?" Errol asked softly. I looked at him, and this time, I gave him a soft kiss. As he kissed back, it advanced into deeper kisses. I drew back, wrapping my arms firmly around his waist. He smiled, saying, "That's the ticket." I smiled, biting my lip.

"I wish you weren't dead." I suddenly said, sadly.

"Me neither." He sighed.

A little while later, we finally said our good-byes, and I got in my catacomb car. Before I left, Errol told me, "I'm going to find out a way to fix this problem. I'll ask the precursors to help me keep in touch." I nodded, and blew a final kiss. He grinned, and laced his fingers in his fire red hair, and waved as I left.

When I got home to the apartment, I parked my zoomer out back and walked inside quietly. I didn't like what was inside. Apparently, Jak was looking for something. Papers were scattered everywhere. I bent down to look at one. It showed a picture of Derrick on it, and showed his profile, and it startled me.

_Marvin Derrick Mar  
---------------------_

_Age: 17 Height: 5 9"_

_Body Type: Slender but strong Biological mother: Laona Mar Biological father: Jak Mar_

_History: unknown_

My heart was racing, and I put my hand up to my chest. Derrick is... Marvin? _Our Marvin_??


	19. The Race

**! There's gonna be a little suspense in this chapter. Just to let you know. **

* * *

I found Jak out like a light on the floor, asleep in the baby's room. I was in tears, still holding up the profile paper of who Derrick really was. I looked at baby Marvin, who was still dreaming. When I turned back to Jak, I noticed he had deep cuts on his face and arms. I kneeled down to him, rubbing his back gently. I spoke softly, "Jak?" He moaned, and put one hand to his temple. He blinked, trying to get his vision back into focus. The first thing he saw was me, and he cleared his throat, smiling, "Hey." I frowned, helping him sit up. "What happened?" I asked in concern.

He looked down, with a disgusted look upon his face. "Derrick came, telling me to lose the race today against Razer. The kid's being paid to do it, and he said he likes it." The blonde said in a saddened tone. I sat on the floor with him, gently tracing the scratch marks on his face, and he winced, just slightly. He also had several slashes like those on his left arm. The slashes on his face were 3 deep, and dark red due to the blood drying on his skin. He put his hand to mine that was on his face, and looked at me.

"That stings."

I ignored his comment, and studied him. "No, I'm talking about how you got these cuts. And.. What?" I sighed, thinking about two things at the same time. I helped him up, and he took in a deep breath, and sighed deeply.

"Derrick has turned against the force. I got outraged and turned into my dark stage and..." He started to explain soulfully, but I silenced him with my hand over his mouth. Jak looked at me and shrugged. "You say light eco powers heal any wound." I suggested, and took my hand off his mouth, and fixed that blonde hair of his.

"Heal yourself, and get ready to race today. Win. Don't listen to our son."

He nodded in understanding and pecked me a kiss, and walked past me. I glanced over back at Marvin, and walked over to his cradle. Jak stopped at the door, looking back at me. I smiled, "He's going to be quite a handsome man when he's a teenager." Jak frowned, "Yeah. With a rotten personality. A lot like your dead friend of yours." He was referring towards Errol. I gave him a sharp look. He crossed his arms, "I know." My heart skipped a beat. "What do you know?" I cautioned. He stepped foreword.

"You've been seeing Errol's spirit ghost thing more frequently."

I cocked my eyebrow, and crossed my arms leaning to one side.

"How do you know this?"

"Being the ere of Mar and having occasional access in communication with the Precursors can be quite useful. What have you been doing down there?"

I looked away, blushing. "We just talk about things." I lied. I'm a horrible lier. He could see right through me, but he still doesn't know HOW I could ever have physical contact with him. He's dead!

"_Right_." He said, walking out of the room. I grunted, annoyed, and stomped out of the room and waved my arms. "What is _that _supposed to mean?" I cried.

* * *

At the track in the city themed course that day, everybody was setting up for the race. Torn had talked me into racing due to his lectures that just made me feel bad. I had one of the lighter vehicles, with plenty of ammunition gear. So I was all set. As I was shining my wheel, Razer walked up, and leaned on the side armor of the vehicle.

"Are you nervous?" He said smoothly. I paused and looked up at him. "I believe that if you think about something too hard, you'll make the task even harder to complete. So I wipe out all emotion." I said flatly, standing up. He chuckled, standing up straight and walking up to me with his hands behind his back. "Good. That's a good trait to follow as a racer. But know what's going on around you, honey. Or else you can kiss your little butt good-bye." I looked at him funny.

"Don't call me honey." I said sharply. I was sort of offended by the name, just because it was simply him calling me honey. Quite personally, I didn't have much of an interest in Razer. Too old for my taste, since even Errol his younger brother is a couple years ahead of me!

In the mean time, Jak was making sure all his engines were functioning properly. He hit the gas, and made the vehicle go _VROOM_ a few times. The blonde grinned widely, pleased. Daxter was in the back seat. "OH YEAH. We're gonna win, _BIG_ time brother!" He cheered, giving a thumbs up. Jak turned off the engine, and then turned his head over to my direction where he also saw Razer talking to me. My vehicle was a couple cars farther than his. He was standing quite close to me, and I wasn't very comfortable. He tried listening in, but the rumble of other close by vehicles drowned the sound a little. So he decided to check in, and walk over.

"Why are you giving me racing advice?" I sighed.

I knew Razer was up to something. He just grinned, and lighted a cigarette. After one puff, he spoke, "Oh, I just like to give the inexperienced racers a heads up once in a while." Jak and Daxter came in, putting his arm around my waist, holding me close. I put my arm on his back and leaned my head on his shoulder. "I think she's experienced enough to know what she's doing. She doesn't have to go fast. She just has to stay alive and participate. There's no I in team." He stated in defense. Daxter, being an animal, had a strong feeling he wasn't there just to chat. He was up to something. Razer chuckled.

"_My apologies Jak_." He said in a stronger French accent.

_Shesh. He really does sound like Errol if you listen hard enough._

Razer's green eyes caught on to Derrick, next to Jak's vehicle. Derrick walked casually around the car, and then bent over to unscrew one of the wheels so it'll be unstable. The overly dressed man had to keep us distracted as Derrick ruined Jak's chances at winning. "Just curious, but how's my little brother, Errol doing, Laona?" Jak sighed and shook his head. I frowned, looking down at the ground.

"He's dead." I said lowly.

Razer cocked his eyebrow.

"Oh? How, then?"

At Jak's vehicle, Derrick was almost done unscrewing the right back wheel. He mumbled to himself, "If you don't lose by will, you can always lose by force, _father_." The surprising thing is, nobody really noticed Derrick messing with Jak's car! Except that is, that over watching tattooed wonder, Torn. The boy finished his task, and put the screws in a sack, and put it in his pocket. He stood up and for just an instant, his eyes met with Torns angry scorching ones, and he turned facing Razer with a wink and thumbs up, then walked off to his car. Razer nodded, and looked at the clock stating when the race was about to start. 3 minutes until starting time. He had to wind it up.

The man faced us again and said, "I'd love to stay and chat , _but I have a race to win_." Razer walked off, and into his car across from ours. I turned to face Jak, and straightened his collar.

"Jak." I gestured, looking in his eyes. He waited for me to say more, and I did.

"Be careful."

"You be careful, too." He replied in a worried tone.

I gave him a quick kiss, and got in my vehicle. The blonde hovered for a moment, then walked over to his car. Derrick was close by, and he could help but put a wide grin on his face. His face grew pale as he felt Torn kept glaring at him angrily. He turned to look back at him, but his angry expression was too much for the boy. He took a silent gasp and turned around quickly.

JT Blitz announced loudly over the intercom, "Ladies and Gentlemen! The Kras City racing tournament for the Blue Eco Cup for today is about to begin! Racers! Start your engines." Within a seconds time, the track flooded in the sound of rumbling cars, anxious to go wherever their driver takes them. The light turned red, then yellow, then Green, BLAST OFF. The racers were off!

Jak's wheel was able to stay on, but grew wobbly in time. Daxter started noticing how funny it was acting, and screamed to his friend, "JAK! YOUR BACK WHEEL IS ACTIN' KINDA FUNNY! I DON'T LIKE HOW IT'S WOBBLIN'!" But it was no use! His voice was drowned out by cars racing behind him, and their car alone. Jak didn't hear anything but a muffled sound, but he didn't even think it was Daxter. I didn't mention who was racing that day.

There was Jak, Myself, Torn, Derrick, Razer, Ashlin, Rayne, and Kliever. Big competition.

To my surprise, I was in 4th place! Jak was in 3rd, ahead Razer and Ashlin. As we drove in a tunnel, the blonde found a speed booster, and took it. Bad idea. When he sped off, his right back wheel fell off, and his car went out of control. The car tire bounced in front of me, and I dodged it inches away.

_WTF was that._

Ahead of me, I saw Jak spedding out of control. Adrenaline started pumping in my veins, along with him, trying to stabilize my vehicle. "Uh oh! Jak seems to be having trouble with his car! No money for the wife and kids tonight!" Blitz announced. The 'No money for the wife and kids tonight' statement aggravated me, and I screamed, "SHUT THE F-K UP." Derrick was in 5th place, and he laughed happily to himself, pleased. Jak was able to keep the car going at about 30 mph, but that wasn't near as fast enough as he could go.

I slowed down next to him, with my vehicle close. Not too close, because sparks were flying every which direction. He turned to face me. I had one hand on the steering wheel, and had one arm out to assist my partner. I kept an eye on both him and the road.

"Jak! Abandon ship! Drive in me and hang on!" I yelled.

He nodded, and both Jak and Daxter jumped in at about the same time. I sped up quickly, because Torn drove ahead of me. "Everything ok, you two?" Torn asked roughly over the radio. I took the speaker and pressed the button.

"Yeah. Shaken but not stirred. Do you want some fries with that shake?" I grinned.

Torn laughed, "Not right now! Kinda busy."

Jak was sitting in the back. It wasn't meant for holding people, but it worked. Daxter was in there with him, holding onto the bars closest to him. The blonde did the same thing. "I tried telling you your back tire was acting weird, Jak! You didn't hear me." Daxter stated. His friend shook his head.

"I need to listen better."

Suddenly, I hit a speed boost and Jak held on tighter from the sudden burst of energy. Up ahead of me, Razer was still in first place. We were now in 5th place, but then someone took out Razer, temporarily, with a peace maker blast. Now Ashlin was in first. "Go baby go!" Torn cheered for no reason. Ok, now Ashlin is in first, Rayne second, Torn third, and us fourth. As we came out of the tunnel, the sun's light filled my eyes, and I winced. Still watching the track, my arm traveled to the back seat where Jak and Daxter was. I kept on finding Jak's head. He did nothing, wondering why I was touching his head. I found what I was looking for, and grabbed his goggles. When I swiped it, he turned to look at me and said, "Hey!" When I put them on, I said, "I need something to protect my eyes. You'll get them back in a few minutes." I grinned. He sighed, and turned back.

Astonishingly, I managed to boost up past Torn and now Rayne and Ashlin were my competitors after a few tries. We were near the finishing line, too. I started to panic, and kept the boost going until I ran out. The funny thing is, when I skidded across the track, I get more boosting fuel automatically! Since my vehicle was so light, it started to jump a little. That worried Jak and Daxter. The little ottsil looked down at the track. It was very blurry, since we were going at least 200-300mph. We went past Rayne in a second after. Now it was just me and Ashlin. She was far ahead of me, but I got close enough to see her. Jak decided to assist me.

"Use your ammo to blast her!"

"Won't that hurt her?!"

"No! The blast isn't real! It takes her into another dimension, and sets her farther back in the race!"

Ok so I was in 2nd place out of sheer luck?! How ironic. Anyway, I hoped he was right as I shot out my missiles. She dodged one, but didn't miss the other 3. She was out. The green line was in visual. Jak gently took my head, and kissed the top of it. "I love you, ya know that?" He smiled. "Love you too, hun." I said. I was sorta focused on winning, so I wasn't very enthusiastic. I saw Razer in my back view window. He was grinning, anxious to get ahead. The finishing line was getting closer and closer. Daxter said outa nowhere, "HIT THE GAS BABY!" I did, and all my muscles tightened up. The steering wheel grew shaky, but Jak was there holding it with me. I close my eyes.

Razer shot out a missile, and I dodged it. One hit us, and I hit the gas even harder after that! Razer's expression grew angry. He knew he had lost since we were so close to the line. A few seconds before we crossed the finish line, Blitz announced, "The winner is, Laona! 1st place!" We still drove on when we crossed the finish line.

"Ok _**stop stop stop stop**_!" Jak panicked.

I hit the breaks, and the car creaked, and the back part of the vehicle stood up, almost 90 degrees from all of the momentum. We were going pretty fast, what do you expect? My muscles were still tense. I couldn't budge as the car landed again with a bounce. The crowd still cheering, Daxter jumped up and waved, blowing kisses as if he was the one that won the race. My hair was frizzed, and Jak's goggles slipped off.

Jak caught his goggles before he hit the ground, and put them back on his head. I eventually loosened up, looking at him. I stuttered, "D-did we win?" Daxter leaped on the blonde's shoulder as he jumped out of the car. "No Razer won. YES we won, honey!" He cheered. I smiled straightening my hair and leaning back on the seat. I closed my eyes. I won a big race. I don't even race that much, yet along win!

Razer skidded across the track, and stopped behind us. He jumped out, and started ranting curse words in French as robots took his vehicle. I jumped out, and the robots took ours as well. Everybody else stopped around us.

"How'd your tire come lose in the _first_ place?" I asked, curiously. Jak stared blankly at the sky. "I don't know, but I think I have a hunch." He said, looking back at me.

"I can explain that." Torn said coming in, holding Derrick's arm tightly. The boy gritted his teeth in frustration. Jak looked at Derrick, and put his hands on his hips. Torn continued as he caught our attention, "I saw him unscrewing bolts out of your wheel while you were talking to Razer."

"You _can't_ prove that." The boy sneered angrily. Torn glared sharply at him. "Oh yeah?" He snapped, taking out the sack of screws and bolts out of his pocket. He took one out as he let go, showing everybody, and still keeping his eyes on him.

"Explain _this_. They match Jak's car. Cheating is foul play, Marvin. You're old enough to understand that!" Suddenly, the boy whacked the screws and bolts out of the older elf's hands.

"My _name_ is _Derrick_." He said dryly.

I looked at Torn. "Wait.. _You_ know he's.." I questioned. He nodded. Derrick looked at me funny. "_You know_?" He asked. I nodded, and Jak crossed his arms. Marvin.. erm.. Derrick, glared at Torn. "You told them!" He accused. Torn cocked his eyebrow.

"No I didn't."

"Liar!" He spat.

Tattooed Wonder was about to bite his head off, until I said, "Actually, Jak looked up your file and we found out from there." Derrick froze, glaring at both of me and Jak. The blonde changed subject, still thinking about his vehicle.

"You work for Razer. I understand now why he was talking to Laona. He was trying to get me to come in, so he could distract me from when you messed with my car." Jak explained.

Derrick began to panic, and walk backwards, stepping away from us. Torn gave him a look saying he better not run. He ignored the warning, and sprinted. "HEY!" Torn shouted, chasing after him. We followed quickly, but then Razer hovered down in a hell cat and picked him up before we could get a chance. Something fell from his back pocket. From afar it looked like a big coin. When it landed, Jak saw it was his seal of Mar! He picked it up, and put it in his pocket Torn faced me.

"I'm sorry we couldn't get him." I shrugged, "You tried. Thanks for being supportive." I smiled. He nodded his head, and walked off.

* * *

Razer looked down at the city in his condo, disapointed. He kept his hands behind his back as he spoke calmly, "That boy's wrench wife is also a problem, Derrick. I want you to take her out."

Derrick had his head bowed down, still looking at his ally. "That wrench wife of his is my mother, Razer." He stated. Razer faced him, and looked at him coldly. "You're saying that because Laona is your mother, you will not obey my orders?" Derrick looked away and cleared his throat. "I didn't say that, sir." Razer's rage started to grow as he walked toward the boy. "Do as I say, and you'll live. Opposing me is a fatal choice to make when you're poisoned." Derrick nodded. "As you wish." He said smoothly. Razer put one hand on his head. "You're like a son to me, boy. Loyal. I appreciate this kind of bondage." He grinned.

"So how am I to kill her?" Derrick asked lowly. Razer put his hand down, and took something out of his sleeve. A small murarder's dagger. The boy looked at it in awe. "I'll have the antidote with me tomorrow. Kill her then. If you're fortunate enough to come across your father, termanate him too, will you? I don't like his tenure." Derrick took the dagger, and took it out of his sheeth. Sharp enough to cut paper in a light brush of the blade. Now that's sharp. He nodded, and Razer said, "Now go back into your quarters. Sleep tight." He laughed, as his apprentice walked out of the room.

* * *

**:: horror music playing:: Ooh this is getting good! Just a little spoiler for everyone... Errol's comming back soon!! OMG this was such a long chapter. I got up at around 4 in the morning, and NOW I'VE JUST FINALLY FINISHED AT like, 6:30 in the morning. (I'm in the Central time zone**

**I'm gonna get on myspace now. !!! If you want to be a friend of mine on myspace, just go to, myspace ****and request me as a friend! Look for, LivingBreathingemo. I'd give you the link but automaticly takes it out and it looks like I'm writing gibberish. Anywayz... Hope to see ya l8ter:-D**

**P.S. REVIEWS PLZZ and thank you. AJMS what did you think?**


	20. Errol saves the day

**FINALLY stupid let me update. lol I've been done with this chapter for a while. AJMS you've been waiting for this one, believe me. lol DON'T SCROLL DOWN. READ. Ok, here it is:-P**

* * *

At the newly decorated Naughty Ottsil, Jak sat at the bar and drank something light. He was there alone. The blonde told me that he needed time to think. A week had past, and the last race was tomorrow. Razer decided to hold Derrick back from the crime of murdering me. The rest of us were still in Kras City, keeping our heads up high in hope for winning. My head popped up on the holo-projector behind him.

"Jak." I said. He got up and walked over. "Yeah?" He said quietly. "Please come to the party." I begged. He looked down, "I told you. I need to have some time to think."

"What is there to think about?"

"The race! You'd be pretty pressured to, if people depended on you to save everybody's life for the 4th time!"

"That doesn't mean you can't gather with friends!"

"Laona,_ I need some time alone_, why can't that get through your head?!"

"Fine! Be with yourself, then. I don't care anymore." I spat.

Heh. Our first argument. We weren't even in the same room, either! I put my portable holo-communicator away, and went back into the main area. Music was playing, and there was a little potluck. The room was large, and circular. It was our home room, where racers could group up, waiting for time to get on the track to begin a race. We could see one of the bigger racing tracks outside, in a large window. A large television sat in the room, where you could play video games, or do anything else. Everyone heard the argument from the other room, and they all looked at me, as I picked Marvin up from his portable cradle. I blinked. "What." I said flatly. Daxter scratched his head, and leaped on my shoulder.

"Jak's not in the best mood right now. Best not to push it on him."

I sighed, "Sorry. Bad habit. I hate it when things don't go my way sometimes." Torn walked toward me, and put his hands on his hips, looking at me. "You can't make anyone do anything they don't want to do." He stated. I cocked my eyebrow.

"Oh really? Who was the one who finally talked me into racing when I didn't want to?"

He knew I was referring to him.

He grinned, and turned away, getting some punch. I sat on the couch, tired. I didn't really have much sleep last night. I was out visiting Errol, updating him with information. Kiera and Ashlin followed, sitting across from me. Ashlin smiled, seeing Marvin. "May I hold him?" She asked. I nodded, and gave him to her gently. She cradled him, and I smiled, seeing how good she was with children. Torn was on his way out until there was a knock. He pushed a button to see who it was. Razer.

He pressed another button so he could speak, "You have no business here, Razer."

He grinned, and pressed the outside button so he could speak, "I just want a little word with Laona."

"You don't need to speak with her." Torn defended.

"Will you ask her for permission to speak to her? You can't protect her from me forever."

A long moment that seemed to go on forever passed.

"Fine." He spat.

"Laona." Torn said across the room. He caught my attention, and he gestured for me to follow him out the door. I got up and walked out into the small area between the room, and the hallway (for safety precautions) to meet with him. "What is it, Torn?" I asked.

"Razer wants to have a word with you. I can chase him away for you."

_Laona. It's Errol. Listen to me._

I paused, hearing Errol strangely in my thoughts. Torn waited for my response. I finally spoke up. "Its ok." I said.

_Whatever my brother says to you, don't let him get to you._

_Errol?_

_Yes?_

_ How did you get in my head?!_

_ Lets just say I'm your involuntary conscience. Another feature of being dead._

_Show off._

_Oh hush._

"Ok. But I'll stand by, just in case." He said, as I walked past him, and opened the door. Razer backed away, with his hands behind his back letting me stand beside him. Torn closed the door, but kept watch. I knew he was watching, and looked straight into the camera. "Don't eavesdrop. It's not nice." I stated.

_Torn's always been spying on people. That's why I don't like him._

_Errol._

_Yes?_

_Be nice._

_Now **you **hush!_

Torn rolled his eyes, and turned it off. "What is it you want, Razer." I sighed. "I came to apologize." He said in a heavy French accent.

_He's lying._

I blinked. "For what?" I asked curiously. He scratched his pitch black hair. "For my performance after the race on the track, after I came in second place. I simply over reacted." Razer said, putting his arm down. I looked at him a little funny, but accepted his apology. "Ook then. Is that all?" I asked. "Yes, but now personally I'm curious about something."

"Yeah?"

He studied how I looked at him, and dropped his chin down slightly. "Recently my sources have told me you and your friends have been poisoned by Crew's special vintage. Is this true?" I glared at him, "If we are...?"

_Laona. He has the antidote._

_What?!_

Razer grinned, and stood up straight.

"That's just what I wanted to hear."

_ Get out of there. He's up to something._

"Since you're satisfied, I'm going to go now." I said, gesturing towards the door. He stopped me. "No, I insist we talk a little more deeper into the situation." He edged. I shook my head, "My problems are none of your concern. Leave." I said lowly. A grin found its way onto his face.

"Oh really?"

"Yes really."

He moved closer to me. "Are you forgetting something?" He asked in a sly tone, opening his coat, revealing the antidote. I glanced down at it, then back at him.

"What do you want."

"A trade."

_Get your gun._

"A trade of what." He widely grinned, and looked at me closely up and down, then spok. "Sell yourself to me, and you'll have all the antidote you want, baby." He said softly.

_This guy's a real piss off! Errol, your brother has bigger issues than when you were a cybornetic maniac wanting to destroy the planet!_

_HEY. I wasn't **that** crazy. But I agree with you. You can tell we're brothers, but I wouldn't go this low._

I grinned, faking to seem interested to destract him as I reached my gun, and slowly put it to the side of his head where he couldn't see it.

"How 'bout toni-" He started to say, until he heard a click, and a loud high pitched ring, getting louder and louder. It was the charge of the gun on the side of his head. He frowned, and sighed, feeling caught.

"Put your hands behind your head." I growled.

He hesitated.

"NOW." I snapped coldly. He quickly did what he was told. I took the antidote, and put it in my pocket.

"You know you want me." He grinned after a moment. I pressed the gun against his head. "Shut up." I spat. Then I grinned, just to put it out there, "Your brother was more cunning than your pathetic hide. Your face reminds me of yackow sh-t."

_Oh thank you._

_Don't mention it._

_Why would I do that?_

_I'm teasing you._

_I know._

He rolled his eyes, and sighed. Before I was able to reach out for my communicator, a few officers walked by, and saw what was going on. They took him in custody, on account of sexual harassment. I didn't mention the antidote. About 10 minutes later, Daxter said he didn't feel very good. Everyone got worried that it was a sign of the poison. I went out of the room, and into the hallway. Errol startled me by appearing out of nowhere in front of me.

"Dude!" I said quietly. He grinned, and nearly laughed.

"Being a wondering spirit has its benefits."

I rolled my eyes, smiling. He sensed someone coming, and vanished. I turned my head, trying to find where he went. "Hey." Derrick said behind me. I turned to look at him.

"Don't you have to be somewhere, son?"

He had his hands behind his back. He was holding the dagger Razer had given him.

"I heard Razer was arrested. With what he said, he was merely flirting."

I crossed my arms.

"I don't call asking me to be a slut for one night flirting."

"Daxter's dying." The boy commented.

"You know?" I frowned. He nodded innocently.

_Something's fishy about this boy.

* * *

Daxter fell off Jak's shoulder onto the hard ground before Jak was able to catch him. "Jak. I really don't feel good." He groaned. Ashlin frowned. "Me neither." She said. Within a moment, she started falling until Torn caught her. Jak started to panic, as everyone was starting to drop. Kiera was next._

Baby Marvin started to cry, and Torn gritted his teeth, and gave up falling. The blonde found he was the only one standing. He started running towards the door, with a heavy sweat. He opened it, then fell.

"Laona!" He yelled dryly.

I started to feel weak.

_ OMG the poison!!_

"Something wrong?" Derrick grinned. He was poisoned two weeks prior of when we were, so he felt fine. I grunted, leaning against the door. "Let me take you out of your misery!" He snapped, stabbing me in the gut as at the same time, Errol popped up and witnessed the attack. I opened my mouth, as if to say something, but nothing came out but blood.

I'm gonna die anyway. I should've spoken sooner about the antidote. I forgot I had it.

My mind went blank. The only things I could think about was the pain, how I was going to be permanately joining Errol, and more pain.

"Laona!" Errol nearly cried.

When Derrick took the blade out, I fell on my knees, then curled up into a ball, slowly dieing. Derrick's deep angry purple eyes met the former KG colonel's outraged caramel ones. Derrick tried to attack him, seeing that he looked alive. The blade simply went through him as if he wasn't there. The boy was suddenly frightened, as Errol walked foreword.

"What the f-k!" He panicked.

As he started to run, Errol chased after him, and with his anger raging through his spiritual state, whipped through Derrick's head, and he passed out. The red head glared for a moment at the boy who stabbed me. "I should kill you. Maybe I will. Yes." He slashed through the boy's heart. He was dead. Errol quickly went back to me. I was unconscious. Franticly, with only the hope of me and my friends to live, he got the antidote, and spread it to everybody quickly. Errol came back to me, and made sure I wasn't lingered anywhere like when he takes me out of my body. If I was lingering, that meant I was dead. He put the antidote in my body last, and hoped for the best.

Jak slowly opened his eyes, and had trouble focusing on what was around him. He stood up, and watched everybody come back to life. Ashlin moaned, suddenly noticing he was laying on top of Torn. She opened her eyes, and sat up. Torn's eyes were open, but he still was just laying there. Concerned, Ashlin asked, "Torn?" She felt his hand on her back.

"I'm fine." He finally spoke. Kiera sat up, and looked around, then got up. "That was close." She coughed, scratching her head. Daxter was the last to come to, and Jak picked him up. He found a grip on his arm, and looked at his friend. "What happened?" He asked. "I don't know." Jak said truthfully.

"Laona needs serious medical care immediately." Errol suddenly said out of nowhere, popping up. Everybody stared.

"Errol?!" Daxter exclaimed.

"I'm having a mental break down.." Jak said, holding his head.

"No, the poison is making us think Errol's here." Torn said.

"_NO_. I'm _**not**_ a figment of your imagination. Trust me on this!" Jak cocked his eyebrow.

"Prove it."

"You're a dick." Errol said. Jak and Torn turned to look at each other for a quick moment. The blonde turned to the red head.

"Yep thats Errol." Jak and Torn followed Errol out the door, of course he got there quicker because he could go through walls. Everyone else ran after them later when Jak and Torn found me stabbed in the abdomen.

I woke up, but I was too tired to just open my eyes. I heard voices.

"So you're thinking about giving up Marvin to an adoption place?"

"Yeah, but I'm going to have to make sure it's ok with Laona."

"Why do you want to give him up?"

"In case you don't know, Marvin is actually Derrick 17 years in the future."

"Wait. Marvin is Derrick?"

"Yep."

"I heard Errol killed that boy."

"Yeah, I wonder how."

"When you're dead, you have those kinds of powers."

That voice caught my attention. It was Errol's. The room grew cold and dead silent other than a beeping monitor showing my heart rate. I opened my eyes, and turned my head to see everybody. There was just Jak, Torn, Errol, Ashlin, and Daxter.

"How is she holding up?"

I opened my eyes, and raised my head to see him. Our eyes met.

"She's up." He informed as he walked up to me. Jak stood up, and walked through Errol, almost standing in the exact spot he was. Errol frowned, and started to rearrange Jak's organs. Jak growled, "Stop that!" "Don't walk through me then!" Errol complained. I sat up. "Guys, quit fighting." I said. Torn stood up, surprised to see I could sit up from being stabbed just a few hours ago. I noticed that I was completely healed, and put one hand to my abdomen.

"I used my light powers to heal you." Jak said, kneeling down and holding my hand. "Everything's gonna be fine now." I looked down at our hands. Errol disappeared again. I looked at Jak. "You're wanting to give away our child?" I asked, not believing it. Jak frowned. "Babe, see what will happen to you when he's 17?"

"That won't change much of anything."

"Laona." Jak pushed. I looked away. "Please, Jak. No."

Jak moved closer, and kissed me between the side of my lips and cheek.

_This doesn't feel right._

_ What doesn't._

_ You're everywhere. Why are you in my head again?_

_I just wanted to see how you react to Jak's touch._

_ I feel betrayal._

_ I love you. Jak's more of a friend now. Oops that slipped-_

_ ::slight chuckle:: That's why. You can't control your thoughts, Laona._

Errol left my head, and appeared once again. He grinned. Jak turned his head to look at him. "What did you do?" Jak asked. Errol merely just grinned widely. "Nothing." Was his reply. Suddenly, a precursor appeared. Everyone stared in awe. The precursor looked at everyone. "I'd like to have everyone leave the room, except Errol and Laona. Jak stood up.

"I'd like to have special permission. I am the ere to Mar, and I believe I have a right to stay."

A moment passed.

"I do not like to repeat myself."

Jak frowned, and walked out just as everyone else did. The precursor used an unseen force to close the door and lock it.

"Errol, you have done a great deed. You have saved Laona's life, and her friends lives as well. With that, we have deeply thought about giving you the ultimate reward in saving several lives that wasn't yours to save."

His eyes brightened up in anticipation. I smiled, looking at him. I knew what was going to happen. We both knew.

"Errol, we grant you the wish of new life. Becoming alive and well, once more."

I became so happy, my heart raced and the beeping from the monitor increased. I took off my tags, and the monitor beeped as if I was dead. It was so annoying I turned it off. "Step foreword into the light." The precursor ordered Errol. He did as he was told, and he was lifted up in the air. He started to glow, and it got brighter and brighter, until it was blinding. Suddenly, it dimmed and he fell heavily onto the ground. Suddenly, he was wearing a deep blue jumpsuit with white stripes on his pants. He looked around the room, and his eyes met mine. All of his krimson tattoos were gone. His body was pure. No blemishes, either. A miracle.

"Laona." The precursor said, catching my attention.

"Rise."

I stood up.

"Errol."

He looked at the Precursor.

"Rise." He stood up. With an invisible force, the Precursor had us stand in front of each other, and cup our hands together. "I believe with love so strong, Jak isn't to be yours, Laona. This is where you belong." I looked at the precursor, then looked down, smiling. "You're absolutely right." I said softly, leaning in on Errol. He wrapped his arms around me. "Live long and prosper. I leave you now." The precursor said with its last words, vanishing in mid air.

Suddenly, I had the urge do kiss him, and I did. It was long and loving. After we parted, he said, "We're on the same boat again." I smiled, "I've never been this happy my whole life time." "Now since I've experienced death... I'm beginning to appreciate life now." Errol commented. I hugged him with a squeeze. He held me close. After I let go, I whispered into his ear, "Please don't ever try to do a stupid stunt in killing yourself over nothing ever again."

"Never." He grinned.

When we left the room, everyone came to our attention. Errol walked up to Jak, and let out his hand. "Jak, I want to apologise." He said. "For what?" The blonde asked suspiciously. What could you expect?? Back then he was a cold blooded killer. Jak never forgot those horrible memories in prison.

"Everything. Tourment in prison. Nearly destroying the planet." He leaned in. "Being better looking." He grinned, just to add in and rub in his face. Jak didn't find it funny, but he shook his hand in acceptance. I couldn't help but laugh. "Lets all just go home." Daxter popped up, surprisingly on Errol's shoulder.

I blinked, and without hesitation walked behind Errol and wrapped my arms around his waist. I didn't care if Jak was looking. He glared at me out of confusion. He already knew I was attracted to him, but it was another thing if I was married to_ him_. All I did was grin, teasing him.

* * *

**So... What'cha think, AJMS? I just had to get rid of Derrick. He became annoying. ...!!! MAYBE... no. YES... no... lol I might possibly, MAYBE have Derrick come back some way or another, maybe. I don't know how though. It can't be like how Errol came back. No cybernetic crap, no cloning, no precursors have his body put up in the light and become alive again... lol**

**REVIEWS PLZZ AND THANK YOU:-D**


	21. Murder in Haven

**OMG finally I updated. I did a few things I think is kinda cheesy in this chapter. Just one. Yeah. You have been warned.**

* * *

Since Errol had no home, now that he was alive, Jak and I decided to let him stay in our apartment back home in Haven City. He had the guest room as his own for a while. Jak was out doing some errands Torn told him to do down in Spargus, so Errol and I had the place to ourselves, other than having Marvin around. I was sound asleep in my bed, and he was in the main room working on something. He was sketching random drawings that he saw in his mind.

Suddenly, baby Marvin started crying. The red head let him cry, seeing fit that I might open my door and into the baby room any second. But time stretched on. Marvin's cries for attention grew louder. Quietly, Errol sighed getting up. He scanned for the baby room, and walked in. Cautiously, he picked him up.

Almost instantly, he calmed down and his crying came down to a whimper. He let him strattle on his hip, (or however people hold children on their hip). Marvin clung to him like glue, and Errol wiped his tears, and swayed side to side with a soft shushing sound. I stood behind him, happy to see how well he was with children.

"I'm surprised you know how to handle kids. Quite frankly... He has never done that with me."

Errol turned to face me, glad to see I was awake. "I found a tender side in me when I was dead." He commented as I walked close to him. I put my hands on his neck, and kissed him. He smiled as I clung onto him, sort of sandwiching Marvin between us, gently of course. "Its sort of weird not seeing those tattoos on your face and ears, Errol." I said softly.

"I wish I still could read your mind." He whispered. I put my fore head on his.

_I don't._

"Why not?" He asked. I blinked, slightly confused. "What?" "You said you don't."

_Wait..._

"Hold up. Lets do that again."

I put my head to his.

_Do you understand me?_

_Yes..._

_ HOLY SHIT._

We stared at each other when we parted. "You read my mind! Didn't you notice..." He nodded. We thought about the same thing. "I think Marvin fell asleep." I commented, changing subject. Errol looked down, grinning. "Yep." He whispered, stroking his hair and putting him back in his crib.

"I wonder what else you can do."

He turned, and we looked at each other in the eyes. I put my forehead to his. We didn't think anything. I felt a buzzing sensation coming from his then. After that, it got warm. Very warm. ZAP! It hurt so bad I drew back, stepping away holding my head. I bent down, and Errol immediately came to my attention holding me in my arms. I knew it wasn't his fault.

"I'm sorry." He said softly.

"I'm very sorry. What happened??"

"I don't know." I mumbled in his arms. I looked back at him. His eyes widened in disbelief. "What." He blinked, and his jaw dropped. He walked behind me, and pushed my shoulders forward walking me into the bathroom so I could look in a mirror. I gasped loudly, and touched my face. My facial tattoos were gone! Since he was behind me, when I walked backwards, my back pressed against his chest.

"Oh my g-"

"Does _this_ answer your question?" He asked, wrapping his arms around my waist. I nodded, taking my breath. It was just completely shocking, you know?

"How'd you get _THAT_ one?"

"No clue." He muttered. I was guessing his spiritual powers could make others physical bodies seem pure. Cures all injuries, fixes any scarring, etc. That includes tattoos, in healing them.  
A voice came out of my communicator in the other room. It caught my attention. As I walked off, he let go of my waist and followed.

"Laona, it's Torn. We've got a problem. Well, two actually." He said roughly.

I held a button and spoke.

"What is it?"

"Razer escaped from the Kras City prison." Errol frowned and crossed his arms. I looked at him. He didn't look very happy. Neither did I. I swallowed, and asked, "What's the other news?"

There was a short silence.

"It's.. More like bad news than a problem."

He paused hesitantly.

"Kiera was murdered this morning. She's dead."

Another long pause. Nobody exactly cared for Kiera, but it was still a little shocking that one of us was killed. It doesn't matter who. She was one of us.

"Oh." I said dryly.

Errol swiftly and silently left the room before I could even notice.

"Jak found her body at the pumping station when I assigned him to terminate some metal heads."

I sat down and sighed deeply.

"We're planning a funeral in a few days so, head on over to the Naughty Ottsil for some support, will you?"

"Yeah. I'll bring Errol al-"

"Don't bring him. Please." He urged. Errol's' head popped up, interested in the conversation. He could hear every word. "Why not, colonel?" I asked, frowning.

"Because I know him. He's nothing but trouble."

I stood up.

"Don't say that. He's changed now. You know that."

"_Laona._"

I opened my mouth to speak into the communicator. But nothing came out. Suddenly I remembered how my tattoos disappeared. It would be a shocker to them. Well, they'd find out anyway. "Torn, on second thought I better stay here." I said.

"Laona."

"Yes?"

"As the commander of the Freedom League of Haven City, I order you to attend a public function."

Being stubborn, I decided to end the conversation. I put my communicator in a drawer, and started walking off. Torn's voice was slightly muffled, but I understood what he was saying. "Laona? Are you there?" A wide grin fell on my lips. For once I felt bad. Errol stood in front of me, and I abruptly stopped in my tracks. He like, popped out of nowhere.

"Thanks for standing up for me." He said softly. I laced my fingers with his.

"No problem."

"_LAONA_!" Torn snapped.

I winced, and leaned my head on his shoulder. "I better go." He wrapped his arms around me. I hugged back. "Ok." He said quietly. I put a hand to his cheek and kissed him. Once I drew back, I was gone.

Once I left, Torn snapped, "Laona, if you don't pick up this g-d damn communicator right now, your license is suspended." Errol sighed, and opened the drawer, and picked it up.

"Guess what bone head. She just walked out the door. You're a pain in the ass, you know that?"

"Zamekhein..." He pushed.

"Jenn?"

Another long silence.

"Nothing." He growled.

* * *

**LOL sorry AJMS if you don't like me usin' the last names you made for Errol and Torn. I can edit it if you want me to.**

**ANYWAY I had to get rid of Kiera. R&R plzz**


	22. Adjusting

**Ok. In this chapter Laona and Errol's "relationship" gets a little more serious lol**

**BTW, the last names for Errol and Torn (Zamekhein and Jenn) belong to my friend AJMS. I'm giving credit for those last names. Yeah.**

* * *

Once I reached the front of the Naughty Ottsil, I stopped, looking up at the huge ottsil sign. I took in a deep breath and walked in. Torn was turning up the volume on the bar's new large plasma TV they won during the races. That Blitz guy was on.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the rumors are true. The former mechanic for Krew's team, was murdered this morning. Jak Mar had found her body in the fetal position at the pumping station in Haven City. Apparently, there was some sort of struggle..."

Everyone listened, while I quietly slipped my arms past Jak's shoulders, and gently hugging him and kissing him on the cheek.

"The bruises confirm she was strangled, gagged, and the rest is too graphic to speak of on live television."

Jak flinched, holding my hand. Jak turned off the TV. When Torn glanced over at me, he stared. I felt his glare striking the side of my face. I looked at him, and glared right back at him. He walked up to me and touched my four head with two of his fingers. I rolled my eyes, letting to of Jak.

"What are you doing." I sighed.

Torn ignored my statement and kept on looking at my face. Jak turned around, seeing what was going on. His eyes widened in shock. "Your tattoos... They're gone." Torn said quietly, squinting, searching for a sign or a trace of them. But they were gone. I took Torn's hand and moved it away from my head and looked down. "How??" Jak blinked.

"Errol has strange powers now that he's alive. The precursors blessed him, or cursed him, in giving him abilities that are just unnatural."

Jak looked at me suspiciously.

"How'd you lose your tattoos?"

I glared at him sharply.

"I am not repeating myself."

Torn crossed his arms. He said, "So you're saying that when you touched Errol, his powers purified your body, and thus your tattoos were taken off?" Both me and Jak stared at him. I slowly nodded.

_OMG he read me like a book!_

"How'd you know?" I asked. He looked away, slightly surprised himself that he got it all right.

"I don't know."

_He's so weird._

Jak shook his head, rolling his eyes.

"My my..." A familiar voice spoke.

We all turned around to see Razer. Torn tightened his fists and stood up as big as his 6 ft structure held. (Yes he's about 6 feet tall) "I heard about your mechanic Kiera's death this afternoon. Pity. She seemed to be good with vehicles." Jak jumped up, getting in Razer's face. "Her name is _Kiera_." He said threateningly. I took the blonde's hand and pulled him back. "Jak." I said quietly. Razer frowned, looking at me. "Don't ever look at Laona again you sick bastard. You are not welcome here." Torn barked, stepping in front of me. I smiled. I had two great, strong men. Razer chuckled under his breath.

"Listen. I just want to apologize for my actions."

"You're a wanted man, Razer. Besides, last time you '_apologized_' you assaulted her. I hate to bring it up but it's true. I'm never going to let that happen again." Jak said. "You better get out of here before I _make_ you." Torn followed on. I hugged Jak from the back, feeling his warmth. I smiled and closed my eyes. It was my way of thanking him. Razer wiped his smirk off his face.

"I heard my brother Errol is back."

I opened my eyes with my face neutral again. I felt the soft vibration from his chest when Jak spoke. "Yes, he is." He said quietly. Jak wasn't really liking the idea he was staying with us.

"I thought so."

"Don't you have somewhere to be?" Torn asked impatiently. The green eyed man frowned. "Fine. This place is over-crowded in metal head trophies anyway. It's more like a museum in here anyway." Razer spoke in a little more of his French accent. He walked out as I let go of Jak. Torn picked up a bottle half full, and drank it in one breath, walking over on one side. Once he swallowed, he smashed the bottle, leaving shards of stained glass everywhere.

"You alright?" I asked. Torn didn't bother to look at me once he sat back down next to me. He just stared blankly at something close to him.

"Ever since that _incident_, I can't stand that man's presence."

He shrugged, closing his eyes. Jak started walking out.

"I'll be back."

"Where are you headin' of to?" I sighed, crossing my legs. "I need to pump for more information about Kiera's death." The blonde sighed, looking down with a saddened expression. He left the Naughty Ottsil silently, leaving us both just sitting there. A moment passed. "Thanks." I said suddenly, breaking the silence.

"For what."

I looked at Torn. "For defending me. Being there. Being my friend." I smiled. He looked back at me, and smiled back weakly.

"You're welcome."

I couldn't help myself. I turned my chair facing him. I gently moved him closer to me and I kissed him on the cheek and giving him a side hug. He smiled, hugging back. It was a friendly hug and kiss. Nothing fancy. It was actually relieving. I don't think we had ever officially, or properly, apologized to each other when we were together. That just before Jak and I were tossed into the waste land. Soon after I left too. Torn had to do some work on the murder mystery anyway, too.

I went back home, and once I got in, I heard the shower running. Marvin was whining around in his crib. He was getting big now! He was old enough to be able to sit up, grab things, crawl, everything a normal baby does. I walked into the baby room, and picked him up, strattling him.

"Hey." I said softly.

"You been a good boy?"

He sucked on his thumb, looking at me curiously. His hair was beginning to grow down to his forehead. Then I thought to myself. I thought to myself about what was to come of my son when he gets older. Marvin will attempt to kill me eventually in time. Yet he also dies young. I frowned, and began to cry holding onto Marvin. "

Oh son. I'm so sorry about what's yet to come. I'll always love you." I said quietly. Trembling, I sat him down back in his crib. I wiped my tears and looked at him.

_I have to give you up... Jak's right. We can't keep you._

Once I left the room, I heard the water from the bathroom shut off. Soon after, a roll full of steam escaped the room as Errol stepped out, wearing only a loose towel around his waist. He had to hold the side to keep it up. His hair was dripping wet. Little strands of hair stuck to his face. I grinned and walked up to him. "Hey." I said softly. "Hey." He replied, with a light kiss. I looked at him from head to toe.

"What are you looking at."

He wiped a sheepish grin on his face. I looked at his chest. His form was perfectly intact from when he was in the KG. Almost rock solid, but yet tender. I brushed my fingers on his abdomen, seductively. "Nothing." I said. He know what I was doing. "You are such a desperate house wife." He teased. I chuckled in my throat, and gave him a more passionate kiss.

_I don't think of Jak as my husband. He's not someone you'd expect to be married to._

_What about me?_

_Mmmm... You're a better kisser._

_ Heh... You don't know what other things I'm good at. Wink wink._

_ Omg Errol._

I lightly slapped him on the cheek and he chuckled. He touched my neck with both hands, letting go of his towel. But once it began to slip, he almost panicked and caught it barely in time. I was looking down, making it a little more awkward. He moved it up, and lightly blushed.

"Naughty." He said quietly. I smirked and cat walked to my room.

"I'm a bit tired. I'll be in my room if you need me."

He nodded, and went into the guest room. About five minutes later he came out in clean, polyester clothes. He peeked into my room. I was laying there in the dark. There were no windows. He walked in, closing the door behind him silently. Soon after I felt weight sink in on the other side of the bed. I smiled. Errol inched closer, and touched my bare arm. I felt his breath on my neck. We were spooned together. I turned around, and wrapped my arms around his chest.

"I had a feeling you'd come here." I whispered.

"How's that."

"I just know you. That simple."

He grinned, and kissed my forehead. I kissed him back, on the lips instead. After a little while it turned into a make out scene. Just before it got hot.. heheh... We heard Jak having trouble with the lock, trying to get in the apartment. It startled us, and we both jumped out of bed. Franticly I straightened out the bed sheets, and we both ran out my bed room. I straightened his hair, and we began to slow down our breaths so we seemed calm the whole time.

Jak finally got inside, and closed the door. "Laona?" He asked. I walked out of the kitchen and smiled.

"Hey sweetie."

Jak looked around suspiciously. "Where's Cyborg Freak?" He yawned. Jak gave Errol a nickname that he shouldn't really give him. He's no cybernetic insane maniac anymore. Errol felt like punching him in the face the last time he called him that. Well, that's how Jak felt when Errol called him Dark Eco Freak, but nobody's winning over this childish battle. I pulled on Jak's ear.

"Hey!" He whined. "Don't call him that. The last thing I want is you to have a broken jaw." I sighed, letting go. He looked at me, telepathically asking me where he was for the second time. "He's in the restroom." We heard a flush, and Errol walked out zipping his pants. I smirked, rolling my eyes. Errol walked past Jak giving him a dirty look and sneered.

* * *

**!! OMG Jak is such a third wheel! LMAO I'm gonna work on the NEXT chapter now. :-D**

**Reviews plzz and thank you :-D**


	23. Forbidden Desire

**Ok lil warning on the ending part of this chapter... Errol and Laona stuff. LOL don't peek! (Made it special for AJMS)**

* * *

It was dark and stormy outside. The rain was just pouring down, and lightning struck everywhere. We were all at dead town, building a grave for Kiera. So you know we were drenching wet. Torn allowed Errol to come along if he'd work under his command. I had to sweet talk him into it. Errol and I was in the 4 foot hole. We had about 5 more feet to go. Yes. 9 feet instead of 6 feet holes in the city of Haven. That's because there's a more likely hood of grave robbing if it was just 6 feet. If someone robbed the 9 feet deep graves, they'd get stuck down there because they couldn't get back up without some assistance.

Anyway, we had to use these big lightweight shovels to dig through the mud. All of us were dirty in the mud, even though the rain occasionally washed us off. "Hey, Errol. Lemme trade places for a while." Jak said. Errol looked up at him and nodded. Errol leapt himself up, but then slipped on the slippery mud. Luckily I caught his fall, and he was laying right on top of me! Jak gave Errol the most nastiest look, even when the red head wasn't even looking.

"Hey!" He growled.

Errol grinned widely. I couldn't help but smile myself. He didn't do it on purpose, but he enjoyed saying a little hello at me. Quickly afterward, he got up and helped me up. "Don't think I believed that you did that by accident." The blonde scowled. Errol looked up at him again, and shook his head.

"Then you just deny the truth then if that's the case." He sighed, jumping up, watching where he was stepping, and stood up next to Jak.

"You're saying that was an accident?"

All Errol could do was laugh and walk off. The blonde frowned having still a deep hatred for the man, and leapt in the hole grabbing a shovel. I started digging again. "I don't think you should still hold such a grudge on him." I said. "You don't know what happened in prison when I was a teenager." He said gruffly, digging out a large amount of mud and throwing it out.

"That's in the past now. Besides, didn't he apologize?"

I looked at him. He looked back with a pause, then looked down nodding. I leaned on my shovel.

"Why don't you accep-"

"Laona I don't want to talk about it."

He was beginning to feel very uncomfortable. I shrugged, "Ok then." We continued working on the hole until we finished 2 more feet of mud. We were then 6 feet under. Jak hit a big rock, or so it seemed, and tried to crush it with his shovel. No use. I noticed his trouble, and studied the 'rock'

"You should dig around it and pull it out." I suggested.

He looked at me as if I was ordering him around. I sort of was! Jak was beginning to get annoyed being told what to do all the time. He feels like he's being treated like a baby when people do that.

He took my advice and dug around it anyway. I pulled it out. It was no rock. It was some mask of some kind. The scary thing was that it looked familiar. Followed after that, there were bits and pieces of yellow and red armor. I squinted, looking at it.

"Hey Errol come down here for a second... I think we found something of your interest... Maybe."

I had a hunch it was something somewhat big. Errol slided down into the pit to see what we found. I gave it to him and he studied it. His eyes widened, and touched the rim of the mask. The glass for the eyes were cracked, and there was a big hole in the right eye. "This was mine." He breathed. Jak glared at him as I stepped closer to Errol.

"When I was still colonel in the KG."

"This place seems to actually be a popular place for burying shallow graves for Krimson Guards. Seems to me, they buried your armor because you were such an 'important person.' " Jak stated. He looked down frowning.

"That dark eco accident was riveting." Errol sighed.

I said quietly touching his shoulder, "I'm sorry." Jak rolled his eyes and continued digging. The rain was beginning to slow down when we were finished. The funeral was tomorrow, but Torn wanted us to get a head start to save time. When we all got home, only Jak bothered to take a shower first. I was more interested in drinking water. "Hey... I was thinking about knocking Jak out for the night." Errol stated. I looked at him and asked, "Knock him out?" He grinned, shrugging.

"What I mean is giving him a sleeping pill. He'd be out like a light within about 2 minutes."

I looked at him and grinned.

"What are you up to now Zamekhein?"

He got up and hugged me by my waist. "There's a party tonight in Kras City. I want you to be my date." He cooed. I kissed his neck, hugging him. "You've got a date." I whispered. Once Jak was out of the shower, I offered him some hot cocoa. A few minutes prior I put in a heavy sleeping pill in the drink. It dissolved in the drink, making it practically undetectable. Just as planned, he was out like a light. Errol and I had to drag him to the bedroom and put him into bed so he could sleep peacefully. We took turns taking showers. I hired a babysitter for Marvin, and we were out. We got in a hellcat and drove to Kras City.

I was in awe how the party atmosphere was like. It reminded me in a way of the Naughty Ottsil's old style. But it was much bigger with a much busier bar and dance floor. That and there were more tables and chairs in other parts of the building. Errol took my hand, and we walked over to the bar. Once we sat down, the bar tender came up to us. He was bald with a round face.

In how to describe him... Think of Count Vegar as a fat couch potato. "What'll you two have?" He asked, cleaning a glass. I looked at the menu, and decided not to have anything. Errol just had a little bit of red wine.

We enjoyed ourselves at the party, and got out at around midnight. We were passing a hotel Errol mysteriously stopped to look at. I looked at him, curious why he stopped. "Hey why'd we stop?" I asked quietly. He looked at me with soft eyes. I could just sink into those caramel colored eyes. He touched my forehead so we could communicate with thought.

_There's something I've been wanting to do for quite some time. Since I'm alive again this is a second chance for me._

_What's that?_

_You'll see._

I had a feeling what it was. But I let my self to not care. We stayed in the hotel, and in our room, I was brushing my hair with a complementary comb sitting on the bed. Errol sat next to me, smirking. I glanced over at him. "What are you smiling about?" I asked, with a little grin of my own. I felt his arms engulf my body.

"I love you. That's all." He whispered in my ear. I kissed him, then on the neck. "I love you too." I whispered. He laid back onto the bed, dragging along with him. I turned around so I would be facing him while I was laying on top of him.

This time, no interruptions.

The kisses soon turned out into a make out scene, once again. Errol and I switched places to where he was laying on top of me. His polyester shirt was thin, and quickly removable. He was shirtless in an instant as it got hot. Luckally he had a plastic.

Naturally neither of us could resist so.. Um... we did um.. You know... We did you know what and...Yeah that's all I'm sharing in what happened. LOL I don't want to increase the rating to M for Mature! Wouldn't be good at all.

Once we were uh... done... lol... we tried catching our breath and we were all sweaty. Errol was tired, and rested his head on my shoulder. I held him in my arms this time. I looked into his eyes. He looked into mine and slightly grinned.

"We were over due."

Hey. That's the first time we ever did well, you know what, over a long time period.

* * *

**LMAO LMAO LMAO this chapter is for AJMS. She practicly gave me the idea on fanart-central. Thanks. Next up.. DIVORCE lol (little spoiler). What'cha think??? I know it was a lil fast but I wrote two chapters on the same day, and it took me a few hours to write these babies. Mkay I'll just go now.**


	24. Surprises and even MORE surprises

**HERE'S WHAT YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR!!!!!! YAY! A new chapter, FINALLY. Yeah. AJMS has been bugging me for a while, asking if I was actually ALIVE. Well, yeah. I had a writers block along with other things. Like, christmas stuff, school... new boyfriend (omg finally my first actual real one). LOL he loves my artwork, along wit' me too omg lol anyway. **

**Random crap. I've thought of a lil plot for the story. Um, this story is coming to its final chapters btw so... Yeah. Enjoy.**

* * *

I stirred around in the sheets, and felt Errol's back. I snuggled up to him, and relaxed again. Errol stared blankly at a random near by object in front of him in the room. He turned his head, looking at my calm, practically innocent expression. I really looked different without those tattoos. The former colonel turned and aroused me from my sleep by kissing me on the forehead.

"We better get out of here before Jak finds something suspicious. We'll have to say we were looking for traces of my brother so we can put his ass back in prison." Errol whispered. I opened my eyes, and sat up bringing the sheets with me to cover everything. We were still well... not decent. My hair was messed up and tangled. Within 10 minutes we were out of the door, out of the motel. It was about 8:00am when we got out of there, and surprisingly when we got back to the apartment, Jak was still out of it.

I smirked, glancing over at Errol. He was a little surprised at the fact the medicine worked well enough to work about 10 hours. The blonde FINALLY woke up a few hours later. He looked around the eerily quiet house, and saw me watching television. "Hey." Jak said, sitting next to me on the couch. "Good-morning.." I yawned, changing the channel. As he began to become more aware of consciousness, he blinked.

"I had a strange dream that I fell into a deep sleep, while I was asleep... You and Errol were dragging me to the bedroom and you guys left."

_ Oh my gosh. Haha! He thinks it was a dream! Thank the precursors..._

I looked at him, and grinned. "That's a funny dream." He shrugged. Marvin started crying in the other room. At the same time, both of us sighed, "Your turn..." I looked crossly at Jak. "No it's your turn. I've been taking care of him while you were out racing in Kras City." He sighed, rolling his eyes and got up. Within minutes, I heard Jak shushing his son gently. I began thinking again about giving him away for adoption. It was Jak's idea in the first place. The more I thought about it, the more intimidating it was. I wasn't ready for a child anyway. I struggled really wanting my own son, since I had such a busy life.

There was no time for a child.

I stood up, and walked over into the baby's room. Jak sensed my presence and turned to see me standing there, in silent tears. He frowned. "What is it?" He asked softly. "I've thought about when you suggested giving Marvin up for adoption." He stared at me for a moment. "I'll allow it." I sobbed, leaning my head on his shoulder. With one arm he held me close as I hugged my husband and my young baby son. We went to child services. A few signatures, some paperwork, some contracts, last hugs, last kisses, cries of sorrow from the child and us... He was an orphan.

Jak was out at a bar. He was trying to relax. Giving up his own flesh and blood was hard on him, but he knew he had to. So did I. I preferred to sit around though, moping around. Errol came up behind me.

"Hey." He said softly.

I looked up at him. You could tell I was crying. He frowned and snuggled up to me. I sunk into his arms. "I heard." I closed my eyes, and sniffled. "We had to." I said weakly. Not a lot of people know this, but Errol is very snuggle-able. If he lets you, haha! Anyway, he tried to make me feel better by taking me to the movies.

"So what'cha going to do now buddy boy?" Daxter asked, cleaning the countertop. Jak took in a deep breath, and sighed. "I dunno. I'm thinking about taking Laona out to an island and relax. A hero's work is never done." He said, taking a drink. "I know what you can do in your spare time." Torn stated, standing up. Jak and Daxter looked at the Freedom League Colonel.

"Go up to the movie theatre and pick up some popcorn bags, soda, and this shipment of eco. Tell them Torn sent you there. They'll know, and recognize you anyway." He ordered. Jak nodded, and Daxter went along the ride this time. On their way there, Daxter said, "Ah. Just like the old days..." Jak grinned. "Yep." There's only one theatre in Haven, so that means that Jak and Daxter were going to be where me and Errol were. Uh oh.

In the movie theatre, we were having a little make out session. Nobody else was in the theatre. It's not the most popular place in the world. The bars and parties are. Suddenly I heard some muffled talking outside the theatre room that we were in. I recognized the voices.

_Jak's here._

_F-k.._

I opened my eyes, and departed from Errol. He cocked his head forward, wanting to feel my touch on his lips again. He blinked and we departed completely. Errol stood up with a slight slouch, and started walking out of the row. "Where are you going?" I whispered loudly, pleading for an answer. He paused and looked at me in haunting eyes.

"Getting out of here. If he catches me with you, he might just lose it." He answered.

I stood up quickly, chasing after him. "If he catches you, he catches me too." He sighed as I grabbed a hold of his hand. Jak was talking with the staff about the popcorn, soda, and eco shipments.

Errol peeped his head out from a corner stealth fully.

He eyed Jak and Daxter, seeing that they were distracted. The blonde and the rat were about 50 meters away. The former KG colonel backed up and turned to me again. "I'll go first." He whispered. I nodded as he pecked a kiss and moved quickly. Once he was out of the theatre without notice, a sigh of relief came over me. I peeped my head to look at the backside of the dynamic duo, then quietly walked quickly out of the theatre, almost as fast as Errol did.

I sighed soundly as I walked out. I looked over to my side to see Errol bent over shaking his head, grinning. "What." I smiled. "That was close." He chuckled. "Yeah I know." Errol stood up tall and I gave him a long deep kiss. Errol held me close by my waste, as I put my hands on his neck.

Just then, Jak and Daxter walked out of the theatre with the items Torn wanted. We were like, right next to the door. Jak turned his head, and froze. He saw me kissing Errol. Daxter's jaw dropped, and felt like he was going to be sick.

I broke the kiss, but still holding onto him. I saw Jak at the corner of my eye. Suddenly I had a lump in my throat as I turned my head to look at the man I married not too long ago.

Jak had a very angry, jealous, expression. I can't even describe it all the way.

There was a disgusted look in his eye that made me feel bad.

We weren't out of the waters yet.

Damn..

* * *

**I'll update tomorrow. Promise. Pinkey sware promise. Mkay byez. :-D R&R plzz and thank you love ya**


	25. Consequences

I fully let go of Errol, and cleared my throat looking away. "I need to talk to you for a second, Laona..." Jak said lowly. He then glared at his friend on his shoulder. He got the picture, and leapt off. Jak grabbed my arm, and dragged me to a secluded spot. Errol rolled his eyes as Daxter puked. "Not near the shoes, you little rat." Errol scoffed, walking a few steps away from Daxter. "Laona what are you doing??" Jak spat angrily. "I can't help it, Jak! I fell in love with him way before anyone else." I exclaimed. "That's not excuse!" He tightened his fists. I could see that the darkness within him was beginning to rise. That's how pissed he was. "You are a whore, you know that? A slut. What have you been doing with Errol??" "Just because you saw me kissing him, doesn't mean that there was anything else going on!" I scoffed. Well, I did do um.. you know what with him, but he didn't have to know that. That'd get him more angry. "You did it with him, didn't you." He accused, walking closer to me. I backed off, glaring at him. "I didn't say that." I said calmly. "You DID." I swallowed. His rage was overwhelming him. "You're a bitch, Laona." "Jak!" I pleaded, as he grabbed my throat and pinned me to a wall. He was out of control! "I don't know why I fell for your poor excuse as a woman. I wouldn't be surprised if I saw you out on the streets posing as a prostitute." He growled roughly. His skin began to turn white, along with his hair turning a grayish color. "Jak you're hurting me... Stop please!" I choked, fighting for every ounce of air I could get. He was really beginning to scare me.  
"Shut up you bitch." YOU ARE TURNING INTO DARK! WAKE UP! STOP! I couldn't speak, and I was getting dizzy. I managed to scream. Errol heard my cries for help. Jak took me just across the theatre and inside a deserted alley. He grabbed a metal bar, and started running towards the sounds of my screaming, and Jak's growling. Daxter ran after him, to keep watch. "I'll hurt you to where you'll never be able to see your precious lover again." Dark Jak growled. I glared at him, tempted to fight off Jak's dark side. "If I'm a bitch, you're a Dark Eco Freak!" That got him more pissed. Right before he struck me with his claws, Errol knocked him out with the metal bar as hard as he could possible. Jak's angry expression suddenly stopped, frowned, and let out a weak low sigh as he fell limp. Once he fell to the ground, letting go completely I held my throat, coughing. Jak turned back to normal, but was still out of it. I hugged Errol as he dropped the bar and held me close, as I caught my breath. Daxter's eyes widened. "I KNEW YOU WERE GONNA DO SOMETHING LIKE THIS, ERROL!" He pointed at him. "He was saving me, Daxter!" I spat, glaring at him. Daxter glared back at me, lowering his arm down and clenching his fists. "What would you do if something like that was just about to kill you!" I cried. The little ottsil ran off. "There'll be no living with him after this..." I said weakly. "Hope not." He sighed. "Jak, are you coming back yet?" Torn asked on his communicator. I let go of the former KG colonel and picked up Jak's communicator. I had to make up something. "Torn, Jak was attacked by a metal head, and somehow got knocked out of it." "What? Jak's much stronger than a mere Metal Head. How'd he get knocked out of it?" "It came out of surprise I guess. He's not hurt badly." There was a slight pause. "Jak was delivering popcorn, soda, and an eco shipment from the movie theatre. If it's still on him, bring it back over here to the Naughty Ottsil." "Should I drag 'em over there too?" "If you can it'd be great." I grinned, "I was joking. But I will drag 'em over there"  
Errol and I had to drag him over to the Naughty Ottsil, along with the items he was originally picking up. We laid him gently on the floor. Torn studied Jak's expression. It wasn't a relaxed face, nor an angry faced. More like a mournful face than anything else. He turned to look at Errol. He was chilling at the bar. I sighed and squatted down next to Jak. I said to him, "Some hero you are." I knew he didn't hear it, but I just felt like saying it. Torn felt that something wasn't right. "If the metal head knocked him out, he would have scratches and torn parts of his clothes.. Or at least a mark." I stood up, looking at him. "There is a mark. On the back of his head." I bent down again and turned the blonde to the side, pointing it out. "See?" He nodded. "Yeah.." Phew. He fell for it. I walked over to Errol, and he grinned weakly, then turned his face neutral again. "I'm gonna head on home." I stated, beginning to head for the door. Torn stopped me by holding me by the shoulder. "Hey, we were going to have a movie night tonight.. Can't you join us?" He asked. Daxter walked in, and immediately glared at both me and Errol silently. I looked at the ottsil and frowned. "No I really have to go. I'm not feeling good enough for a movie night. Maybe later." I said, releasing myself from Torn's hand. He shrugged. "Your loss." Errol followed soon after. Daxter immediately ran over to his friend. "F-k..." He grumbled angrily. He then hopped on Jak's chest. "Hey, wake up!" Torn sighed, "I'm sure he'll come around soon or a later. Laona told me a creature knocked him out." Torn said, taking a drink. Daxter looked up at Torn in slight disbelief. "Yeah, it was a creature alright! One with orange hair and won't freakin' die no matter what we do!" Daxter exclaimed. Torn looked at him, sitting down on a bar stool. "I'm sensing you're talking about Zamekhein?" "YES. ZAMEKHEIN. He knocked him out with a metal bar! I saw it myself!" He whaled, walking off Jak. Torn studied Daxter harder. "Why'd he do that??" The ottsil frowned. "Something about an affair. To my point of view, Laona was cheatin' on Jak with Errol. Jak turned all mean an nasty 'cause it really pissed him off when we caught them smoochin'." Torn blinked, and Daxter continued on. "Jak nearly killed her, so Errol had to knock him out." Then, the colonel let out a deep rough sigh. "Laona the trouble you can get into..." He frowned. "I know." Daxter said lowly. Jak began to move his head around back and fourth, mumbling something inaudible. Daxter eagerly went to his side. "Jak! You're awake!" He smiled. The blonde let out a small sigh, sitting up and holding the back of his neck. "Ow." He grumbled. Torn stood up, "I need to have a little chat with Laona. She purposely lied to her commander in chief." He began to walk out the door.  
"I need to get divorce papers." I sighed, hugging my bare arms. Errol looked up at the sky. It was getting dark, and the green moon was rising up into the sky ever so slowly. "Have you ever looked up at the sky and wondered to yourself about your life? Just... Look up at the sky and gather up your thoughts." "You're quite mellow this evening." I stated. It was unusual for Errol to think in curiosity. He shrugged. "I guess knocking Jak's lights out knocked a little thought in me as a backlash." "Laona!" Torn shouted from afar. I stopped to turn back seeing Torn walk briskly towards us. Errol rolled his eyes, and stopped a little ahead of me. "A little word." The Freedom League Colonel said as he finally reached us. I nodded, as he glared at the former KG Colonel. "In private." He said sharply. We were right next to the gun course, so we talked in there as Errol waited outside. "Daxter told me you're having an affair with Jak." I looked down. "Did you lie to me about the metal head?" Without moving my head, I looked up straight in his eyes. I didn't say anything. "Answer me. Truthfully." He crossed his arms. "Yes sir." I said. "Are you having an affair with Jak?" "Yes sir." "Have you lied to your Freedom League Commander?" He said loudly. "Yes sir!" I whaled. I didn't like this. "Drop and give me 50 push ups." I looked at him as if he was crazy. He was serious, and mad. "NOW." He commanded, and within a mill-second I dropped to the floor and started doing push ups. Torn crossed his arms and circled me as he counted. "10.. 11.. 12.. 13.. 14.. 15.." He numbered off quietly. Jak finished Torn's drink at the Naughty Ottsil. "I just couldn't think I was just.. Pissed, ya know?" He frowned. "It's not your fault." Daxter stated, cleaning a glass. Jak looked at his friend. "I almost killed her. I guess I deserved that K.O. Errol gave me." Daxter cocked his eyebrow and stared at him. "Ok now you're making MY neck ache." The blonde groaned and held his neck. Errol came in silently. He didn't feel like waiting all night. It takes a while for me to do 50 push ups in a row. If one of his soldiers mess up on a routine, he makes them do it again and again, and again. That's how brutal a commander he was. Just think about me doing 50 push ups! Jak winced seeing the former KG Colonel. "Haven't you inflicted enough pain, Errol? Go make out with your new girlfriend." Daxter scoffed. He ignored Daxter's comment and sat down next to the man he not so long ago knocked the daisies out of. "You might want to put some ice on that." He said lowly. Jak glared at him. "Why?" "So you don't get a giant bruise on your neck." "No why'd you have to steal Laona away from me? Why don't you just back off?" Errol looked at Jak blankly. "She could've said no any time. But she couldn't help herself. I guess I have the better charm." He grinned weakly. "She doesn't love me?" Jak asked. "I didn't say that." A moment passed. "I should thank you, I guess for knocking me out of it. I would've killed her." "I would've killed you if you did." Errol sighed.  
After I was FINALLY done for the 3rd time of 50 push ups, and just laying on my bare stomach catching my breath, Torn nodded. "Have you learned your lesson!" Torn shouted in a loud commanding tone. I felt like I was going through Krimson Guard training all over again. I stood up and saluted. "Yes sir! I have learned my lesson sir!" "Your position in the guard has dropped one point former co-commander. You are now a soldier like everyone else. Do you understand?" He said, getting up in my face, with no mercy in his eyes. He had to be firm with me when it came to the guard. The Freedom League was the first line of defense, and Torn did his best to keep it strong. "Yes sir!" I shouted without any change in tone. Inside, I was torn apart. I was stripped of my title, and it was replaced with a lower title. How embarrassing. We walked out of the gun course and went back to the Naughty Ottsil. 


	26. Small Family Reunion

Jak and I filed for divorce, and I was kicked out of MY OWN APARTMENT. Yeah, he was THAT mad he wanted me out of the home I originally owned before his little butt came in. Shesh... Anyway, he waited in the main room while I got whatever left of my stuff from the bedroom. I pre-packed. I got down to my knees, and opened the drawer in side table next to the bed. Errol passed by Jak slowly with his head up high and his hands behind his back casually. The blonde glared at him as he passed him. But neither said nothing. I ruffled through papers, and once I picked them up, something slid out and fell on the floor. Looking down on the object, I sighed, picking it up. I studied it. It was the mood crystal Jak had given me when Errol was still a cybernetic maniac.

"What's that?" Errol asked me calmly, sitting on the bed.

"Oh, nothing really. Something Jak gave me while you were a 8 foot insane cyborg thing." I said quietly, standing up. He cocked his eyebrow.

"I was 7 feet tall."

"Exactly."

I walked by him, causing him to get a dumb look on his face for a second. Soon after he followed. Jak crossed his arms, looking away as I came in. I showed him the crystal.

"Here. Something to remember our relationship by."

He looked at me, then the crystal. He took it, and before any of us knew it both me and Errol were out of there. Jak squeezed the rock tight in his palm, in a moment of anger.

Torn for whatever reason, had a strange urge to cut his dreads out a week later. It was all short, shaggy, and he looked like a total dork. Well... That's what Daxter likes to describe it. I guess he was looking for a new appearance. He'd had that hair doo since like, FOREVER. Ashlin flipped, and kept on calling him a panzy. Everyone, including me, acted like children when it came to irritating Torn until he chews us out after he had enough after a few days. Errol still rolls his eyes and grins whenever he glances at him. Anyway, yeah.

Errol was in Haven's newly opened Gym/ Workout Room that Sig opened in celebration of Haven's 90th birthday. Only the precursors know why we celebrate the opening of that poor excuse of a city. Zamekhein was shooting hoops flawlessly. He only missed once. A trickle of sweat flowed down his face as he stopped for some air. He was wearing a grey tank top, and workout shorts and sneakers. You know, casual workout clothing. He was the only one there, mainly because he arrived bright and early. A door opened, and came with it the sound of someone walking in.

Errol paused, and turned around holding the basketball once it bounced to him.

"Well Well.. Some cardio work, dear brother?" Razer chuckled.

He wasn't wearing his red robe-like thing he always wears to look expensive and fancy. Instead, apparently expensive workout clothes. Figures... That caught Errol's' attention big time.

He just dumbly stared at him. It was the first time they met since they were teenagers, excusing that time when Derrick stabbed me and he glared at him, then killed my son. Errol was 14, Razer was 17. "If you're not going to say something, I will..." Razer spoke in his French accent.

"It's been a long time." The red head breathed.

"It _has_ been hasn't it." Razer grinned, for a slight pause and said as he frowned continuing on, "I thought you were dead." He pulled out a cigarette from his back pocket and lighting it. Errol looked away.

"I was." He murmured.

"Oh?" Razer asked in interest.

"So you're actually not here and this is all but a dream?"

Errol glared at him. "No. I'm right here in the flesh. I was.. resurrected in some way or another." He said lowly. "Let me get this straight. You died, and you were dead for a while, then you were resurrected by the precursors?" Razer was beginning to not know what to believe. Errol took in a deep sigh.

"Yeah. But lets talk about this later. I'm busy." He suggested, turning to shoot a hoop.

"Wait, little brother! Lets continue talking about this, shall we?" Razer urged, stepping closer and taking a puff of his cigarette. Errol ignored him as he dribbled the ball and shot hoops. Razer grew impatient.

He ran into the game, deserting the cigarette, and coming in the game and stealing the ball and slam dunking the basketball. He lingered for a moment on the hoop, then dropped right in front of Errol. He gave Razer a dirty look.

"Now I remember how I became a Krimson Guard out of choice. To get away from _you_, cause I _hated you_! You _always_ got up in my face and never got out of my business!" He spat, looking up at him.

Razer was pretty tall compared to Errol at 6" 5 compared to his 5" 11 height. All Razer could do was chuckle. He locked his arm around Errol's neck, and gave him a noogie, messing up his hair doo.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning. But annoying little brothers is what _older_ brothers are for!"

He spoke in his French accent again.

"If I can't annoy the hell out of you, what's the point in not getting up in your business at all?"

Errol pushed him away hard. "You're being childish. Not only that you smell like cigarette smoke." He growled, attempting to fix his now poofy-like ragged red hair. Razer laughed, "Thanks for noticing."

"Smoking is extremely unattractive." Errol mumbled under his breath so he wouldn't hear it. The former KG colonel left the building pissed. He still had a grudge on his brother from his childhood. But that's another story entirely.

As he walked home, he walked past a wanted sign. He paused, then backed up to look at it. There was a picture of Razer on it. Below it read:

WANTED:

_**Razer Zamekhein.  
Extremely Dangerous and possibly armed.  
Charged with sexual assault and attempted murder.  
Enjoys bars, including The Bloody Hook in Kras City.**_  
**_ Large reward for anyone who turns him in._**

Errol frowned, remembering what happened just a few minutes before. He imbedded his fist on his brother's picture angrily, then engulfed it with his fist, tearing it up. Silently I walked up and put my hand on his shoulder.

The sudden touch of someone touching his shoulder startled him and he turned to face whoever it was with a fist just about to pumble them. He glared at me for a second, then immediately relaxed his face and put down his fist, calming down.

"Woh there tiger. What's bothering you?" I asked, slipping my hand down to hold his hand. He frowned, wincing from the sun being in his face. It was around 7am.

"Razer..."

That's all I had to know. "It's alright." I sighed.

"Lets go home."

Our new home was right next to the Naughty Ottsil. Very convenient. Zamekhein fell asleep on the couch.

Later on that week, Errol turned Razer in. We got engaged, and Torn grew out his locks again, due to peer pressure and guards taunting him. My rank was still not upgraded. Jak and Daxter started hanging out with each other more, but Jakie boy grew into a bad drinking problem. Daxter kept on aggravating gang members at The Bloody Hook, nearly getting killed every time and still keeping his pants on. Another wonderful... bizarre... mental adventure.

* * *

_**Yeah. I don't have much more to put on this story. It's grown a bit pointless. No big deal conflicts, not a clear storyline. 'C'mon just summarize: Torn slaps Laona around. Jak and Laona face the Jak 3 era and fall in love, get married have a kid, Errol's ghost seduces her, Jak and the gang face poison problems, Razer sexually assaults Laona, then her son stabs her, Errol's ghost comes back and kills him, then creeps out Razer, he goes to jail.. um... Then Errol comes back to life, Razer escapes from prison, Laona and Errol get into an affair, Jak finds out about it and nearly kills her, Errol knocks Jak out, Jak and Laona break up, Laona stays with Errol, Errol meets Razer again, and blah blah blah you get it.**_

_**No point. LOL I PROMISE YOU NEXT STORY IT'S GONNA HAVE A STORY LINE. I've already arranged things.**_

_**I want to thank my favorite viewers, AJMS, Mr. Chocolate, and Carmen. AND ANYONE ELSE THAT READS MY STORIES AND DON'T EXACTLY REVIEW. lol I know you guys are out there. Peace out I love you all.**_

_** (Exept that flamer calling Laona a Mary Sue and yelling at me on spelling Ottsel wrong, and having Razer as Errols' brother HEY IT'S A FANFIC YOU DUMBASS)**_


End file.
